


When the Day met the Night

by Miryel, Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camboy Prompto, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Rich Noctis, disagio
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Guidato dal consiglio della sua migliore amica Aranea, Prompto Argentum, bisognoso di denaro, decide di iniziare a fare il CamBoy in un sito per adulti, ben sapendo che quell'avventura non avrà un futuro, a causa della sua timidezza.Noctis, invece, ha un migliore amico sempre pronto a punzecchiarlo che, per imbarazzarlo, lo invita a frequentare qualche sito per adulti in modo che possa comprendere quanto è importante avere qualcuno vicino e sfogare le proprie frustrazioni.A dimostrazione che non è così, Noctis decide di entrare nel sito dove Prompto ha appena iniziato una live e i due iniziano semplicemente a parlarsi, grazie anche alle molteplici cose che scoprono di avere in comune. Questo attiverà una sorta di feeling, portando i due a sentirsi ogni sera, col solo intento di passare dei momenti in compagnia a chiacchierare mentre, nel frattempo, la vita fuori dalla chat inizia a mostrare i suoi primidisagi.





	1. 1. Questa Ragazza Aiuta Il Suo Migliore Amico A Non Pensare Alla Sua Crisi Finanziaria. Ecco Cosa Succede.

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
**Character(s):** Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scientia, Aranea Highwind, Un po' tutti  
**Relationship(s):** M/M  
**Pairing:** Promptis  
**Rating:** SAFE  
**Warnings:** Alternative Universe (AU), Modern!AU  
**Genere:** Introspettivo, Fluff  
**Conteggio Parole:** 6440  
**Capitoli:** 1 su ??  


**Note Generali:**  
**1.** La fic è ambientata in una Eos Moderna dove non esiste la magia!  
**2.** Noctis in questa fic NON è un Principe, ma è il figlio dell'uomo più ricco di Lucis. Regis, infatti, è il presidente della società elettrica che illumina tutta Lucis. Prompto, invece, non è frutto di esperimenti ma è un semplice ragazzo che studia fotografia e che ha parecchi problemi finanziari.  
**3.** Per i nomi di alcuni siti/imprese/app/ecc ecc ci siamo ispirate a cose esistenti nel nostro mondo unite all'universo di Final Fantasy.  
**4.** La fic verrà aggiornata **settimanalmente**. Quindi aspettatevi un nuovo capitolo **ogni sabato**! 

**Capitolo 1 -** Questa Ragazza Aiuta Il Suo Migliore Amico A Non Pensare Alla Sua Crisi Finanziaria. Ecco Cosa Succede.

  
Quella bella giornata di sole sarebbe potuta diventare lo scenario di un perfetto inizio di primavera.  
  
Le rondini volavano alte, inseguendosi con danze eleganti di corteggiamento, le prime mimose erano fiorite, pervadendo l'aria di un profumo delizioso e finalmente era arrivato quasi il momento di sbarazzarsi dei cappotti, almeno fino al calare del sole.  
  
Una giornata come quella era un vero e proprio toccasana dopo aver gloriosamente superato uno degli inverni più freddi di sempre, eppure a Prompto la cosa non lo tirò minimamente su.  
  
Non era tipo da demordere facilmente, ma quando si rendeva conto che non c'era nulla che potesse fare per risolvere un problema, allora si lasciava prendere dallo sconforto, totalmente.  
  
La sera arrivò, e con lei l'aria fresca e un vuoto incolmabile nel cuore.   
  
Si ritrovò letteralmente spalmato sul bancone del pub, quello che soleva frequentare quasi ogni fine settimana, piagnucolando e quando qualcuno gli posò qualcosa di gelido su una guancia, sussultò e si raddrizzó, scoprendo poi che si trattava di un boccale di birra rossa, che prese in mano con entrambe mani tremanti rischiando di rovesciare la bevanda un paio di volte.  
  
"Grazie, Aranea", mormorò, con un forzatissimo sorriso volto al solo scopo di rassicurare chiunque che non c’era niente che non andava, che aveva tutto sotto controllo.  
  
"È un piacere,  _ shortcake _ ", rispose la giovane donna, appoggiandosi con i gomiti al bancone. Nonostante lo sforzo del ragazzo, era impossibile non notarne l'umore pessimo perché, generalmente, Prompto era come un raggio di sole: uno di quelli in grado di spingere le persone ad emettere dei sospiri inteneriti e adoranti. E Aranea, che lo conosceva da ormai anni, non faticò sentirsi vagamente preoccupata per quella strana nube di depressione e tristezza che sembrava aleggiare sopra l'altro.  
  
La donna, infatti, assunse subito un'espressione dubbiosa nell'osservarlo così da vicino.  
  
"O parli da solo o sarò costretta a tirarti fuori le parole una ad una...  _ con la forza _ ", gli fece presente, piegando le labbra rosse un un sorriso gentile che, tuttavia, nascondeva una velata minaccia. Aranea non si era fatta strada solo con la sua bellezza, ma soprattutto con il suo carattere forte e deciso, a tratti materno, e Prompto era una di quelle poche persone che per lei contavano qualcosa.  
  
Lui, che sapeva bene quanto potesse essere reale quella minaccia, in un primo momento la osservò silenzioso cercando le parole giuste da usare per spiegarle quel disagio che lo attanagliava, tentando in qualche modo di risultare almeno un po' risoluto. Invece, quando parló, fu più lagnoso di quanto potesse anche solo immaginare.  
  
"Aranea, io…", esordì, poi incrociò di nuovo le braccia sul bancone, vi nascose la testa e continuó: "Ho combinato un guaio a lavoro e mi hanno licenziato! Non so come dirlo ai miei e sono senza soldi, la prossima settimana devo pagare l'affitto e se ritarderò ancora col bonifico il signor Dino mi sbatterà fuori di casa!", concluse e a riepilogare il tutto si sentì ancora più sconfortato.  
  
In tutta risposta, Aranea, inarcò un sopracciglio.  
  
"Che razza di disastro hai combinato per venire sbattuto fuori?", chiese, venendo però costretta ad allontanarsi per qualche momento da Prompto per poter servire al bancone altri due clienti che sembravano più interessati alla sua scollatura che alle bevande che avevano ordinato.  
  
I suoi movimenti erano eleganti e decisi. Faceva da così tanto tempo quel lavoro da non avere neanche bisogno di guardarsi attorno per sapere dove trovare alcolici e anacolici, bicchieri o il sifone per fare i cocktail. Trasudava sicurezza da ogni poro e riusciva a incantare chiunque in quel modo. Non a caso, le mance che riceveva parlavano chiaro. Rivolse ai due clienti un sorriso tanto sensuale quanto finto e tornò subito al capezzale di Prompto.  
  
"Allora?", lo incalzò.  
  
Non era semplice spiegarle cosa accidenti fosse successo a lavoro; soprattutto sapendo quanto Aranea lo conoscesse, perché sapeva che la ragazza lo avrebbe sicuramente redarguito.  
  
Oltretutto vederla così sicura, mentre con freddezza ma professionalità si occupava di tutti quei clienti che erano lì palesemente solo per guardare lei, lo fece sentire ancora più incapace.   
  
Avrebbe voluto avere metà della sicurezza di cui Aranea era orgogliosamente dotata.  
  
Sospirò, poggiando i gomiti sul bancone e prendendosi la testa fra le mani, evitò di proposito il suo sguardo, perché si vergognava: "La scorsa settimana ho lasciato tre pacchi nel furgone, dimenticandomi di consegnarli e mi hanno fatto una gran bella strigliata", spiegò, poi alzò gli occhi e incontrò quelli della ragazza, e non seppe definire se lo stava giudicando o se stesse semplicemente aspettando di sentire il resto, "Mi conosci meglio di chiunque altro, lo sai che quando mi viene fatto un monito poi comincio ad agitarmi, a non vivere bene certe situazioni. Per colpa dell'ansia ho scambiato il freno con l'acceleratore e ho distrutto la fiancata del furgone contro il muro di una villa", sbottò, infine, chiudendo gli occhi, pronto a mettersi sulla difensiva nel caso Aranea avrebbe deciso di dargli un pugno in faccia o sbattergli la testa contro il bancone.  
  
Sperò nella prima, sembrava decisamente meno dolorosa. E al contrario delle aspettative, la giovane donna si esibì invece in un lungo sospiro.  
  
Prompto aveva ragione: Aranea lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro. Il ragazzo sapeva essere tanto dolce e tenero quanto incredibilmente insicuro. Le situazioni troppo cariche di tensione non facevano altro se non accentuare ulteriormente quel lato del suo carattere, e i disastri erano quasi assicurati.  
  
"Immagino che ti abbiano trattenuto lo stipendio per ripagare i danni", commentò scuotendo il capo.  
  
Era una situazione complicata, che non poteva essere risolta con una semplice birra. Anche se, forse, con due o tre boccali belli pieni Prompto avrebbe probabilmente smesso di piagnucolare.  
  
"Una... una parte", mormorò, chiudendosi nelle spalle a disagio ma sollevato di non aver ricevuto un destro sul naso visto che gli serviva ancora, "Una gran bella parte, in realtà. Pensa che ho fatto talmente pena al signore della villa, quando è uscito e mi ha trovato in lacrime inginocchiato sull'asfalto, che ha cercato persino di giustificarmi, dicendo loro che certe cose possono succedere a tutti. Peccato lui non sapesse quanto di frequente accadono. Mi hanno licenziato in tronco, ovviamente. Non mi hanno nemmeno dato il tempo di tornare alla sede della  _ Eos Mail _ a consegnare la divisa. Se la sono fatta spedire per posta", disse, amareggiato, spostando lo sguardo altrove e arricciando le labbra, "Ho bisogno di un nuovo lavoro, subito e che paghi bene. So che sto chiedendo troppo, ma è quello che mi serve e non so dove sbattere la testa".  
  
"Prima di tutto bevi", ordinò subito la giovane donna, facendo cenno di aspettare ad altri clienti, "Poi vediamo di trovare una soluzione".  
  
Il tono di Aranea era deciso e non ammetteva repliche o incertezze. Non sarebbe stato ovviamente semplice risolvere quella situazione, ma ci avrebbero provato perché l'ultima cosa che la giovane voleva era vedere Prompto per la strada. Quel ragazzo ne aveva passate già fin troppe e voleva aiutarlo.  
  
Il ragazzo obbedì, dando una lunga sorsata alla birra che nel frattempo si era anche un po' scaldata, ma non aveva perso quel sapore amarognolo che, in qualche modo, lo fece sentire un po' meglio.  
  
Quando riemerse dal boccale si leccò le labbra per togliere dei residui di schiuma e, guardando nel fondo del bicchiere come se potesse leggerne il proprio futuro, disse: "Magari potrei cambiare nome e paese e sperare di rifarmi una vita coltivando cotone? O del riso? Sono lavori semplici, non penso sarei capace di combinare disastri anche in quel campo... oddio, so che se mi impegno posso farcela, eh", disse, e si sentì un emerito idiota come ogni volta che scherzava invece di prendere le cose sul serio e rifletterci.  
  
Ad Aranea quelle parole non sfuggirono e, tra un drink e l'altro, si permise di riempire ancora una volta il boccale di Prompto.  
  
"Meno cazzate,  _ shortcake _ ", lo riprese seria, "Qui abbiamo bisogno di un vero lavoro e di una vera soluzione. Sei un artista, quindi pensa da artista! Non hai solo un bel faccino...".  
  
Le parole della giovane donna si spensero lentamente, come se avesse raggiunto una qualche illuminazione, ma non disse niente: si limitò a continuare il suo lavoro per soddisfare tutti i suoi clienti.  
  
"Stai cercando di farmi ubriacare, Nea? Lo sai che ho il metabolismo lento e che questo rende il tuo intento un tantino difficile, no?", rispose Prompto, prendendo comunque in mano il bicchiere e bevendo un po' di birra, poi aggiunse: "Okay, la smetto di dire cazzate, hai ragione. Hai qualche idea? Pensavo di riprovare a vendere qualche foto ma se non ci sono riuscito fino adesso, non penso che proprio ora accadrà il miracolo", continuò afflitto, poi parve illuminarsi, "Ah, e se chiedessi in una Chocobo Farm? Non ci sono nemmeno mai stato, ma da qualcosa dovrò pur iniziare... nah, gli allevamenti non pagano bene, lasciamo perdere".  
  
“Gli allevamenti sono per lo più volontariati", sbottò Aranea, dando in qualche modo ragione all'altro, "Ed ho una mezza idea...  _ tu bevi _ . Ne avrai bisogno".  
  
Una persona normale avrebbe provato sospetto e preoccupazione ma, a quel punto, la giovane donna era certa che per Prompto non ci fossero molte altre opportunità se non quella di ascoltare le sue idee.  
  
Prompto la guardò con una punta di scetticismo in quel sopracciglio che si ritrovò ad alzare, poi disse, prima di ascoltare il consiglio dell'amica di continuare a buttare giù alcol: "Sei tu l'esperta, mi fido", e si scolò mezzo boccale, riemergendone poco dopo e pulendosi la bocca col dorso della maglietta.  
  
Aranea gli riempì il bicchiere altre tre volte dopo quell'ultimo scambio di parole, e solo dopo un quarto d'ora buono poté tornare a dedicarsi totalmente a Prompto. Prima di quel momento, era stata sommersa dal lavoro perché come sempre vi erano attimi in cui il locale si riempiva di clienti, e risultava addirittura complicato muoversi o parlare, e altri nei quali l’atmosfera raggiungeva una quieta calma accompagnata dal sottofondo musicale e dal vociare dei vari gruppi sparsi per la sala. I due dovettero infatti attendere proprio uno di quei momenti di pace per poter riprendere il discorso.  
  
"Hai un portatile dotato di  _ webcam _ ?", domandò la giovane donna senza giri di parole.  
  
Il  ragazzo ci mise qualche secondo per assimilare ciò che la sua migliore amica gli aveva appena chiesto; l'alcool iniziava a offuscargli leggermente la mente, dandogli quel leggero senso di leggerezza che, in qualche modo, lo fece sentire anche meglio.  
  
"Beh", esordì, sbuffando divertito, "Sì, a meno che non debba venderlo per estinguere i miei debiti!", poi ridacchiò, rendendosi conto da solo di essere leggermente brillo, dopo quell'exploit.  
  
"Ti servirà per lavorare,  _ bel faccino~ _ ", rispose però l'altra, piegando le labbra in un sorriso malizioso, come se fosse pienamente soddisfatta della sua stessa idea, "Conosco un modo per guadagnare parecchi soldi. Lavoreresti da casa. Nessun capo. Nessun rischio di fare danni. Anzi: penso che il tuo essere _ impacciato _ potrebbe pure giovare a tuo vantaggio".  
  
"Da casa? Nessun capo, nessun rischio di fare del male o farmi male? Dov'è la fregatura, Aranea?", chiese, scettico, "Sono proprio curioso di conoscere quale lavoro paghi tanto sfruttando la goffaggine di qualcuno!", disse, e il suo fu quasi un tono di sfida.  
  
"Il  _ camboy, _ tesoro", rispose tranquillamente lei, "Non dovresti neanche far vedere la faccia, metti un po' a nudo la  _ mercanzia _ , fai il timido verginello e il gioco è fatto".  
  
"Il  _ Camcosa _ !?", gracchiò Prompto, poggiando i palmi delle mani sul bancone per allungarsi verso la ragazza, sconcertato, "A nudo la mercanzia? Timido verginello? Di che accidenti parli?!", urlò.  
  
“Abbassa la voce, vuoi che tutti scoprano il tuo nuovo lavoro? Certo, avere già dei fans ti sarà utile~", lo stuzzicò Aranea.  
  
Era palesemente divertita e per quanto volesse bene a Prompto, adorava anche metterlo in difficoltà e imbarazzarlo come in quel momento.  
  
Difatti lui arrossì come un peperone e vide il proprio viso rilasciare nubi di vapore riflesso attraverso lo specchio appena dietro al bancone.  
  
"N-non so di cosa tu stia parlando", disse, ma la verità era che, malgrado ne sapesse solo in modo vago, sapeva benissimo di cosa stavano parlando così abbassò la voce e continuò: "E se è ciò che penso, è fuori discussione! Non sono... non sono la persona giusta per... insomma...", balbettò.  
  
Aranea gli strizzò la guancia con due dita, sorridendo compiaciuta per la reazione che aveva ottenuto.  
  
"Tra mezz'ora finisco il turno e ne riparliamo~", dichiarò, allontanandosi poi per servire altri clienti, lasciando Prompto con il suo boccale di birra ormai vuoto.  
  
Il biondino non poté far altro che fissare la ragazza e seguire ogni sua mossa, mentre tornava tranquilla a svolgere i suoi doveri e l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare, mentre fissava il bicchiere vuoto sperando si riempisse di nuovo con un solo sguardo, fu sospirare e pensare, contro ogni sua volontà, che probabilmente quel piano astruso e bizzarro sembrava quasi la sua unica speranza.  
  
Alla fine del turno Aranea, dopo essere scomparsa nel retro del bar per qualche minuto, affiancò Prompto al bancone, appoggiandosi sopra con naturalezza.  
  
"Ora andiamo nel tuo appartamento e ti spiego per filo e per segno come funziona. Fidati: farai sicuramente colpo con quei bei  _ capezzoli _ che hai~", ridacchiò con tono leggero e divertito.  
  
Lui la guardò scettico, impaurito dal fatto che era brillo ma che probabilmente non lo fosse abbastanza per riuscire a prendere quella proposta troppo sul serio e, infilandosi la giacca e la sciarpa, si strinse nelle spalle e la invitò ad uscire dal pub, con un gesto volto verso la porta.  
  


* * *

Poco dopo furono a casa di Prompto, che accese qualche luce e la invitò ad accomodarsi in salotto.  
  
Recuperò il portatile e, una volta acceso, lo cedette ad Aranea, accomodata su una poltrona; lui le si affiancò sedendosi sul bracciolo e la guardò incuriosito mentre scriveva veloce come un fulmine sulla tastiera.  
  
Era palese che la giovane sapesse quello che stava facendo, e i dubbi potevano sorgere spontanei: _ aveva fatto esperienza su quel sito _ ?  
  
Ma anche se Prompto avesse avuto il coraggio di farle quella domanda, era comunque certo che lei non avrebbe mai risposto sinceramente.  
  
“Questo sito è sicuro ed è uno dei pochi che protegge per davvero l'identità dei suoi utenti", spiegò Aranea, mostrando lo schermo all'altro.  
  
Sulla homepage apparivano ragazzi forse coetanei di Prompto e altri più grandi, scritte lampeggianti riguardanti delle  _ 'live' _ e gli aggiornamenti di alcuni blog privati degli utenti, ma anche banner e pubblicità che lasciavano ben poco spazio all'immaginazione.  
  
“Sembra di stare in una sala Slot, con tutte queste luci lampeggianti”, commentò Prompto, senza riuscire a trattenersi, probabilmente lasciando che l’alcol parlasse per lui, poi deglutì quando vide un ragazzetto, forse appena maggiorenne, ballare a torso nudo in modo piuttosto sensuale e sinuoso, nell’anteprima del video casuale che ora campeggiava nella homepage, “E… facendo questo riuscirei a guadagnare soldi facili e veloci?”, chiese, senza riuscire a staccare lo sguardo dal monitor.  
  
"Assolutamente", rispose con sicurezza Aranea, "Metti la webcam, aspetti spettatori e interagisci con loro. Ti  _ spogli _ , fai qualcosa... e loro se approvano ti pagano".  
  
Era di una semplicità quasi disarmante detta in quel modo.  
  
Purtroppo però, sembrava più facile a dirsi che a farsi e Prompto sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena: “Aranea, lo dici come se fosse una cosa normale! Ti rendi conto di cosa mi stai proponendo di fare? Io, che mi spoglio davanti a degli sconosciuti arrapati -  sempre che scelgano me tra tanti, ovviamente! Oltretutto pagano solo se soddisfatti e ommioddio quel tipo ha appena tirato fuori il suo…”, quasi urlò, indicando il monitor, sconvolto.  
  
Aranea abbassò lo sguardo sulle schermo, facendo poi una smorfia che sembrava quasi dire:  _ "Ho visto di meglio" _ .  
  
Si rivolse però subito a Prompto, con un'espressione seria.  
  
"Non dovresti neanche far vedere la faccia. Poi molti arrapati trovano interessanti i  _ verginelli _ come te che si imbarazzano per tutto~".  
  
"Ti diverti così tanto a ricordare al mondo intero che sono ancora vergine?", piagnucolò, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo da quella visione che diventava sempre più sopra le righe, "Okay... okay, io credo di... credo di essere disperato abbastanza da poterti promettere che ci proverò ma che non ti posso garantire di riuscire a sopportare gli sguardi di estranei che mi chiedono di... tirari fuori... il mio...  _ coso _ . Insomma, non sono  _ così _ disperato", tagliò corto.  
  
Aranea annuì e riprese a scrivere velocemente sulla tastiera, avviando senza troppi problemi la procedura di registrazione.  
  
"Allora... sei maggiorenne. Sì. Sei interessato a uomini o donne... uomini, direi", commentò tranquilla mentre creava il profilo dell'altro ragazzo.  
  
"Hai il tatto di un comodino", si lamentò Prompto ma ormai aveva quasi messo da parte le sue preoccupazioni, troppo disperato per accantonare quell'idea senza nemmeno prenderla in considerazione. Più il profilo prendeva forma, più si rendeva conto che era una pazzia, ma che aveva bisogno di riprendersi economicamente almeno fino a che non avrebbe trovato un nuovo impiego, "Vuole che inventi un nickname?", domandò, quando vide la dicitura comparire quando la ragazza continuò a scendere sulla pagina web.  
  
Aranea continuò però a ignorarlo, compilando di sua iniziativa ogni campo del sito internet.  
  
" _ RideMyChocobo _ mi sembra un ottimo nickname per te", commentò infatti, venendo poi costretta ad aggiungere un  _ 69 _ finale al nome quando il sito la avvisò che quello username era già stato scelto.  
  
"Ho un nickname da ragazzino arrapato. Non lo potrò nemmeno cambiare, immagino", sospirò, poi si posò le mani sulle ginocchia, prese un lungo respiro che non lo aiutò assolutamente a calmarsi.  
  
Solo in quel momento Aranea si voltò verso di lui.  
  
"Uso il codice della tua  _ Insomnian Express  _ o preferisci qualcos'altro?", domandò con un sorriso tranquillo, come se fosse normale amministrazione conoscere anche quei dati più sensibili.  
  
"Beh, la  _ Insomnian Express _ va ben- un attimo! Perché conosci il numero della mia carta a memoria?", chiese Prompto, sconcertato, quando la vide iniziare a digitare i numeri con nonchalance, "Io e te dobbiamo parlare di spazi personali, un giorno di questi!", esclamò, nemmeno tanto stupito della cosa, ormai avvezzo a certe sorprese.  
  
Una volta che gli era servito gli aveva addirittura dettato l'ID personale della sua università, che persino lui non conosceva a memoria.  
  
"Quando inizierai ad avere la testa sulle spalle io inizierò ad eliminare i tuoi dati personali dalla mia memoria", commentò la giovane donna, completando tranquillamente la registrazione, "Ti arriverà una mail di conferma. Per il momento... guardati qualche live e fatti un'idea~".  
  
Prompto ignorò il commento sul mettere la testa sulle spalle, solo perché un altro dubbio ancora più importante lo assalì: "E... una volta confermata la mail posso cominciare a guadagnare soldi facendo... questo?", chiese, voltandosi istintivamente verso il monitor, terrorizzato all'idea che molte persone avrebbero preteso da lui cose che non aveva mai fatto con nessuno visto che, come aveva voluto puntualizzare Aranea più di una volta, era ancora un cavolo di verginello.  
  
La sua migliore amica annuì in risposta.  
  
"Verranno accreditati sul tuo conto i soldi che i tuoi fan ti versano. Puoi girare video in diretta. Tenere un blog con i tuoi pensieri e delle foto, che ovviamente devono mostrare te e non i paesaggi di Insomnia", precisò per poi riprendere a spiegare, "Oppure registrare video e pubblicarli in differita. Più persone guardano. Più guadagni".  
  
Sembrava davvero molto esperta in quel campo.  
  
Prompto fece di sì con la testa e, arricciando le labbra, cercò di mostrarsi un pochino più risoluto perché dopotutto non aveva altra scelta: o quello o la fuga clandestina in un paese lontanissimo.  
  
"Ci proverò", disse, infine, cercando di sorridere perché era davvero grato a quella ragazza per ciò che aveva appena fatto e che da sempre faceva per lui ma allo stesso tempo quella novità lo aveva scioccato, "Grazie mille per avermi dato una mano, Nea. Se andrà bene, ti devo una cena", ridacchiò.  
  
Aranea gli rivolse un sorriso che si fece però un po' più serio.  
  
"Se tutto va bene, potresti fare anche solo una registrazione e ricevere il tanto che ti basta per qualche affitto", riprese con tono calmo, "Nel mentre cercheremo qualcos'altro, perché questa è una  _ soluzione provvisoria _ ".  
  
Prompto sbuffò divertito: "Me lo auguro ma mi conosci, sai quanto la mia autostima sappia che questo cosa non potrà mai succedere. Non così velocemente, almeno... ma se ne varrà la pena non me ne pentirò, dopotutto lo sto facendo per una giusta causa", concluse, poi le prese una mano e la strinse tra la sua, affettuosamente, "Sei la mia salvezza, come sempre".  
  
Aranea ricambiò subito la stretta.  
  
"Siamo amici, no? È mio dovere morale tirarti fuori dai guai".  
  
"Già, e sai che è reciproco, no?", sorrise lui, poi aggiunse meno sicuro, alzando un sopracciglio: "Cioè, io ci provo a contraccambiare... comunque - tossì -, come mai conosci certi siti? So che non sono affari miei ma sembri davvero esperta e la cosa è decisamente...  _ curiosa _ ".  
  
"Non sei il primo con questi problemi che si rivolge a me, ed io sono una persona estremamente _ curiosa _ , dai molteplici interessi", rispose Aranea con una naturalezza quasi disarmante. A Prompto non era dato sapere se quella fosse la verità o una bugia detta con l'abilità di un'attrice. La giovane donna era fatta così d'altro canto.  
  
"Beh...", esordì Prompto, grattandosi una guancia, ridacchiando, "Almeno non sono l'unico disagiato che lo fa per disperazione. Darò un'occhiata, cercherò di vedere come - apri le virgolette con le dita -  _ approcciarmi _ a questo - ripeté l'azione con più enfasi -  _ nuovo lavoro _ e speriamo che i Sei siano dalla mia parte, per una volta".  
  
"Direi più che altro ‘ _ che i vecchi arrapati siano dalla tua parte _ ’, è più azzeccato, no?”, rise Aranea.  
  
Il biondino si irrigidì e, sentendosi il viso andare in fiamme, per istinto prese la prima cosa che trovò - e fu una bottiglietta d'acqua mezza vuota - e fece per lanciarla contro la sua migliore amica, imbarazzatissimo.  
  
Aranea, ovviamente, la bloccò al volo senza smettere di ridere.  
  
"Questo... lo prendo come un affronto", dichiarò la giovane, mettendo via il portatile per lanciarsi sopra il suo migliore amico.  
  
Di certo quella sarebbe stata una lunga serata per entrambi... soprattutto per Prompto.  
  


* * *

Quando Noctis aveva mandato un messaggio a Ignis, chiedendogli se poteva venire a prenderlo a casa di suo padre, di certo non si aspettava quella singolare evoluzione degli eventi.  
  
Prima di tutto, la cena non era andata bene. Noctis adorava suo padre, ma questo talvolta tendeva a ficcare il naso un po' troppo nei suoi affari privati. Regis, infatti, si era sempre mostrato preoccupato dal fatto che suo figlio non avesse ancora avuto una fidanzata - o _ fidanzato _ , come si era premurato di precisare -, e ogni volta non perdeva l'occasione per cercare di presentargli, in modo più o meno velato, quelli che per lui erano dei buoni partiti.  
  
Noctis, ovviamente, non sopportava quella situazione che era andata a peggiorare quando Regis, con orgoglio e un pizzico di commozione, gli aveva mostrato gli eleganti inviti - scritti su un cartoncino bianco con decorazioni dorate - che erano state invitate a entrambi per il matrimonio tra Lunafreya e Nyx. Di conseguenza, dopo aver ricordato a suo padre di non avere alcun interesse per la nipote di Cid, sperò di trovare in Ignis una via di fuga.  
  
Il suo migliore amico scese dall’automobile per salutarlo, quando uscì dal portone e cercò di sorridere. Gladio, visibilmente di malumore, non ci pensò due volte a palesare il suo disappunto, ruggendo: “L’ennesimo appuntamento rovinato per colpa dei suoi problemi esistenziali! E tu continui a dirgli di sì, ogni accidenti di volta”.  
  
Ignis sospirò impercettibilmente e mentre Noctis si avvicinava, rispose, tra i denti: “Avrei vissuto la nostra uscita con crescente ansia, lo sai”.  
  
Gladio fece per dire qualcosa, ma vi rinunciò all’ultimo, perché ormai l’altro era troppo vicino e lo avrebbe sentito così incrociò le braccia al petto, col broncio.  
  
Il giovane li raggiunse con pochi passi. Alle sue orecchie, erano già giunti i borbottii contrariati di Gladio e gli bastò alla fine un solo sguardo per confermare senza alcun ombra di dubbio la palese aria di malessere che sembrava aleggiare tra i due, da una parte quella più contenuta di Ignis e dall'altra quella ben più visibile di Gladio.  
  
Li conosceva ormai da anni, erano cresciuti insieme, e da ormai qualche anno quei due avevano iniziato a frequentarsi in modo ben più intimo da quello che ci si poteva aspettare da una coppia di amici. Noctis era stato uno dei primi a venire a conoscenza di quella novità e, sinceramente, augurava a entrambi di essere sempre felici l'uno con l'altro... ma era anche certo che, se qualcosa fosse andato male, la colpa sarebbe immancabilmente dovuta ricadere su Gladio.  
  
Tuttavia, più per istinto di sopravvivenza che per altro, decise di non porre la classica domanda del "P _ roblemi in paradiso? _ ", ma di ringraziare invece Ignis per averlo raggiunto e salvato da suo padre.  
  
"Grazie, Quattrocchi. Senza di te mi sarei dovuto sorbire un'altra mezz'ora su quanto Ravus sia una persona a modo, con un buon lavoro, affettuoso con sua sorella e altre cavolate varie... visto che papà ha appena ricevuto gli inviti per il matrimonio di Luna e Nyx", commentò, salendo in macchina.  
  
Ignis, accomodandosi al posto di guida, si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e partì: “Figurati, Noct. Lo sai che quando serve puoi sempre contare su di me”, sorrise, e Gladio schioccò la lingua, scocciato, “E non fare caso a Gladio, per favore. È di  _ malumore _ ”.  
  
“Fino a mezz’ora fa non lo ero!”, esclamò il diretto interessato e Ignis parve reprimere l’istinto di dargli una gomitata sulle gengive.  
  
“Così finalmente Luna ha scelto la data per le nozze. Questo significa che manchi solo tu all’appello?”, domandò.  
  
Il giovane sbuffò incrociando le braccia al petto.  
  
"Non sono l’unico e soprattutto:  _ non sono interessato _ ", ribatté.  
  
Non riusciva proprio a comprendere la premura di certa gente riguardo il trovare una fidanzata o fidanzato. Come se da soli non ci si potesse sentire appagati e soddisfatti della propria vita. Noctis non era mai stato di molta compagnia, e aveva pochissimi amici, ma stava bene: non si lamentava della sua situazione.  
  
Quindi:  _ perché rovinare quell'equilibrio inserendo una persona esterna _ ?  
  
“Non sono interessato”, gli fece il verso Gladio, ricevendo un'occhiata di sbieco da parte dell'occhialuto che però non lo scalfì, a differenza di altre volte. “Finché non sai cosa significa stare con qualcuno, non puoi dire di non essere interessato. È come dire che non ti piace una canzone senza averla mai ascoltata!”.   
  
“Gladio”, lo ammonì Ignis, sospirando.  
  
“È la verità!”, controbattè il più grande, stizzito.  
  
"Gladio hai mangiato yogurt scaduto? Sei acido!", si lamentò subito Noctis.  
  
Non era nuovo a simili discussioni, lui e Gladio erano come cane e gatto alle volte... mentre Ignis era quello che, generalmente, prendeva le parti di Noctis, facendo immancabilmente pendere l'ago della bilancia verso la sua parte.  
  
Gladio si sporse verso di lui, ruotando il busto per incontrare il suo sguardo nei sedili posteriori e commentò: “Non sono io il  _ verginello frustrato _ , tra i due”.  
  
“Gladio!”, lo richiamò ancora Ignis, stavolta più duro, e lui gli fece cenno di stare zitto.  
  
“Nessuno ha detto che è semplice trovare la persona giusta, ma tu non fai che piagnucolare e osannare il fatto che tu,  _ per carità _ , stai meglio da solo!”.  
  
Noctis strinse le labbra, combattendo contro il suo corpo che sembrava voler riversare tutto il sangue sul suo viso, facendolo arrossire alla sola insinuazione riguardo alla sua castità.  
  
"A volte mi chiedo come faccia Iggy a sopportarti!", ribatté nervoso, "Sei una bestia senza un minimo di tatto e gentilezza!".  
  
"Senti da che pulpito!", commentò Gladio e, voltandosi verso il parabrezza, concluse: "Almeno io non sono da solo".  
  
Ignis, che aveva cercato di portare ordine senza alcun risultato positivo, represse un sospiro frustrato e intervenne, prima che i due arrivassero alle mani.  
  
"Nessuno di voi due ha torto, e nessuno di voi due ha ragione. Sebbene tu, Gladio, pecchi di tatto molto più di Noctis - l'altro alzò gli occhi al cielo, di fronte a quell'ennesima prova che il suo ragazzo avrebbe sempre e solo difeso Noctis -, e su questo non c'è dubbio ma... Noct, Gladio non ha tutti i torti, dopotutto. Non puoi desiderare sul serio di passare la tua vita da solo. Ti serve un supporto, una persona con cui invecchiare, e ritardare la cosa ti renderà solo più intollerante a questa possibilità. Lo dico per il tuo bene”.  
  
"Ma non serve! Sto bene così!", decretò con convinzione. Stava bene da solo e non capiva per davvero perché dovesse andare a cercarsi per forza una persona. Certo, non avrebbe mai voltato le spalle all'amore se mai gli si fosse presentata l'occasione, ma non era intenzionato a inseguire quell'ideale per lui così sopravvalutato.  
  
"Come ti pare!", sentenziò Gladio, poi sbuffò poggiando il gomito sullo sportello e prendendosi il viso con la mano, " _ Scopare _ un po' non ti farebbe male, comunque. Almeno quello sfizio, fossi in te, me lo toglierei. E se proprio il  _ contatto fisico _ ti da fastidio… conosco qualche sito dove potresti divertirti un po'".  
  
"Cos'è che conosci, tu?", domandò Ignis, senza dare la possibilità a Noctis di rispondere a quell'ulteriore provocazione, fulminando il più grande ancora con lo sguardo.  
  
"Andiamo! Come se non sapessi dell'esistenza di certe cose, Iggy!".  
  
"Conoscerne l’esistenza e sapere addirittura gli indirizzi sono due cose diverse, Gladio", lo ammonì il ragazzo con gli occhiali.  
  
"Stai insinuando qualcosa?".  
  
"Non sto insinuando nulla. Non ne ho bisogno! Hai già praticamente confessato di averne fatto uso personalmente quando hai detto di conoscerli", lo accusò ancora il suo ragazzo e Gladio si impettí, pronto a rispondere a quella accusa.  
  
Noctis, rimasto tagliato fuori da quella discussione, non poté far altro se non ascoltarli battibeccare. Non era la prima volta e, ovviamente, non sarebbe stata neanche l'ultima. Il più delle volte trovava quasi divertente ascoltarli, ma in quel momento sentiva di avere il bisogno di mettere in chiaro alcune cose.  
  
"Gladio...  _ sei un idiota _ ", sentenziò infatti, "Non accetterei consigli da te per nulla al mondo dopo questa scoperta! E non ci sono prove scientifiche riguardo al fatto che  _ scopare _ faccia bene!".  
  
“La scienza non c’entra, qui si parla di scaricare la frustrazione con sano sesso”, commentò, poi prese il cellulare e cominciò a scrivere velocemente qualcosa, continuando: “Dovresti vedere come si tranquillizza Iggy, dopo un paio di bottarelle”, sghignazzò, visibilmente orgoglioso della battuta appena fatta, sebbene in macchina era appena sceso il gelo più totale.  
  
Il diretto interessato, ormai stanco di riprenderlo per ogni cosa e sicuramente ben deciso a vendicarsi in qualche altro modo, ignorò semplicemente la battuta sorseggiando una lattina di caffè Ebony, poggiata in un portavivande vicino al cambio automatico dell’auto.  
  
Gladio, ancora compiaciuto, finì di scrivere e bloccò il telefono, rimettendolo nella tasca dei pantaloni e, pochi secondi dopo, il telefono di Noctis squillò.  
  
“Ti ho mandato qualche link, nel caso ti sentissi solo, stasera”, spiegò, usando la brutta pantomima di un tono dolce e premuroso.  
  
Il giovane boccheggiò e, decidendo di seguire l’esempio di Ignis, ignorò per partito preso sia il messaggio che l'insinuazione di Gladio. Non voleva sapere che cosa gli aveva mandato quell'idiota né immaginare quei due...  _ fare cose _ .  
  
"Spero che Ignis ti uccida dopo di questo", mugugnò, sentendosi poi parecchio sollevato quando finalmente riconobbe la strada del suo appartamento.  
  
Ignis, ignorando anche il commento di Noctis, solo perché visibilmente troppo d'accordo su quella affermazione, cominciò ad accostarsi verso il marciapiedi che ospitava il maestoso e aristocratico portone dell'appartamento del ragazzo.  
  
Non appena spense il motore, si voltò a guardarlo.  
  
"Mi dispiace che il tuo intento fosse quello di trovare supporto, almeno da parte mia - e lanciò un'occhiata fugace a Gladio, troppo impegnato a guardarsi nello specchietto del parasole e ad ammirare le sue sopracciglia probabilmente sistemate quella mattina -, non volevo metterti fretta, come sta facendo tuo padre. Vorrei solo che anche tu potessi capire cosa significa condividere con qualcuno la propria vita, che sia in modo serio o per divertirsi".  
  
"Insomma, non puoi passare tutto il tuo tempo libero solo con noi", tagliò corto il più grande, chiudendo il parasole.   
  
"Non era questo quello che intendevo", sospirò Ignis.  
  
Gladio rispose, lapidario, senza nemmeno lasciargli finire la frase: "Io intendevo proprio questo. E non fraintendermi, siamo amici, è bello che si condividano tante cose ma non vorrai mica fare la fine di Cor, che a quarant'anni suonati finge che non gli importi nulla dell'amore e invece soffre perché solo come un cane?".  
  
"In realtà, da quanto ne so, Cor Leonis si sta frequentando con il figlio di un musicista molto famoso. Una specie di signorino con la puzza sotto al naso, almeno dieci anni più giovane di lui”, lo informò Ignis, che non si sapeva come, sapeva sempre tutto di tutti, come una specie enciclopedia vivente o, come amava definirlo Gladio, una suocera particolarmente  _ incartapecorita _ .  
  
Così quest'ultimo rise fortissimo, prima di aver guardato con un certo scetticismo il suo ragazzo e, rivolgendosi a Noctis, commentò: "Se anche Leonis sta con qualcuno, allora sei davvero l'ultimo rimasto sulla nave della solitudine!", e riprese a ridere, fin troppo divertito da quel fatto.  
  
Scese di nuovo il gelo.  
  
Noctis stesso rimase in silenzio, elaborando dapprima le parole di Ignis e poi quelle di Gladio. La notizia di Cor era inaspettata e, sicuramente, non era un qualcosa che tutti sapevano perché, altrimenti, suo padre avrebbe insistito per averli a cena entrambi.  
  
Strinse le labbra. Se anche Cor aveva trovato qualcuno... forse era lui nel torto a credere di non avere bisogno di qualcuno? Cor era sempre stato una sorta di  _ modello _ per lui, e quella scoperta stava gettando non poco scompiglio nel suo animo.  
  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia poi, scuotendo il capo con convinzione, guardò deciso suoi due migliori amici. Lui non stava sbagliando e lo avrebbe dimostrato.  
  
"Beh sapete che faccio?", aprì la portiera, pronto a fare un'uscita di scena in grande stile, " _ Adotterò un gatto _ ! Ci vediamo domani!".  
  
E, con quelle parole scese dalla macchina andando verso il portone di casa, tendendo però le orecchie pronto alle solite lamentele di Gladio.  
  
Difatti l'energumeno aprì il finestrino e, con una mano aperta vicino alla bocca così che potesse essere più chiaro, urlò: "La prossima volta che ci chiamerai per chiedere un po' di conforto, mi ricorderò di risponderti dandoti un destro!".  
  
"Gladio!", gracchiò Ignis indignato. Poi, mentre l'altro sembrava voler sputare altre sentenze, alzò una mano per salutare Noctis e alzò il finestrino, partendo e lasciando il vialetto per rimettersi in carreggiata. I pneumatici sgommarono rumorosamente, simbolo che l'occhialuto doveva avere parecchia rabbia repressa che probabilmente avrebbe presto sfogato litigando col suo fidanzato.  
  
Noctis non poté non imbronciarsi ed entrare suo malgrado nella sua dimora. Ogni volta che faceva quei discorsi, sia con suo padre che con i suoi migliori amici, non poteva non sentirsi vagamente solo nel rendersi conto di quanto quelle quattro mura fossero silenziose. Tuttavia, altrettanto velocemente, si accorgeva che avrebbe dovuto cambiare tante cose della sua vita per assecondare quelle di una seconda persona... e non si sentiva decisamente pronto a fare una cosa simile.  
  
Sbuffò e cercò di ritrovare un certo equilibrio andando a concedersi una lunga e rilassante doccia calda.  
  
Quel metodo, ovviamente, funzionò almeno fino a quando non notò delle notifiche non lette sul suo cellulare che gli fecero ricordare il precedente discorso con Gladio. Infatti nell'aprire il messaggio non letto del suo amico finì per scontrarsi con quattro indirizzi internet dalla dubbia natura.  
  
Li osservò per qualche minuto, leggendo più volte il loro nome senza però osare cliccarci sopra.  
  
"Che razza di sito sarebbe  _ xxxduscae _ ? Sembra il targa di una macchina!", mugugnò storcendo il naso, emettendo uno stesso verso contrariato nell'analizzare anche il secondo indirizzo, "Seriamente...  _ nudechocochix _ ?".  
  
Ignis doveva sicuramente fare un discorsetto a Gladio, perché non era possibile che conoscesse simili siti web e che, soprattutto, li frequentasse.  
  
Gli ultimi due indirizzi erano leggermente diversi, meno volgari per così dire.  
  
"Che cosa sarebbe _ insomniantwinkie _ ?", domandò, lanciandosi senza troppa cura sul suo letto, "E  _ chatctuar _ ? Che razza di nome sarebbe?".  
  
Sbuffò per la seconda volta in meno di un'ora, chiedendosi perché stesse ancora lì a pensare a Gladio e alla sua idiozia al posto di prendere il suo pc portatile e guardare un qualche film in streaming. Ma non riusciva proprio ad allontanarlo... sentiva quasi il bisogno di dare uno schiaffo morale al suo amico. Dimostrargli che li stava benissimo anche da solo e senza sesso.  
  
Riguardò ancora i link e, con le guance rosse, prese per l'appunto il suo netbook. Si mise seduto sul letto, con la schiena contro la testiera di questo, e digitò sulla barra degli indirizzi quello che tra i quattro gli sembrava il più innocuo:  _ chatctuar.eos _ .  
  
Venne accolto subito da una grafica semplice, nera e verde, che tuttavia passò subito in secondo piano nel vedere ciò che stava accadendo in quella homepage. Ragazzi e uomini che si spogliavano in delle gif animate pubblicitarie, annunci di live appena iniziate con tanto di  _ thumbnail  _ che mostravano  _ cose _ altrettanto imbarazzanti.  
  
Sentì le guance andargli a fuoco e chiuse istintivamente il suo portatile per riprendersi dalla sorpresa. Insultò mentalmente Gladio e fu proprio quell’ondata di rabbia e imbarazzo a spingerlo a riaprire il netbook. Non doveva fermarsi, doveva dimostrare a quell’idiota del suo migliore amico che quelle cose non gli interessavano né gli facevano effetto.  
  
Cliccò alla cieca su uno dei primi link che riportava la scritta  _ ‘live’ _ , ma quello lo rimandò invece ad una schermata di iscrizione, con un buffo cactuar con le guance arrossate, un cappello in testa e dei baffi.  
  
Non era certo di volersi iscrivere ma ormai era in ballo e doveva ballare. Scelse come nickname  _ KingOfFishing _ , trovandolo fortunatamente libero, e alle domande  _ 'orientamento sessuale _ ' e  _ 'sono interessato a' _ decise si spuntare semplicemente l'opzione:  _ Segreto _ .  
  
In fondo, si disse, non era interessato a niente.  
  
Sospirò e, dopo aver accettato la mail di convalida, tornò alla homepage che sembrava essere leggermente differente ora che si era iscritto. Al lato, infatti, lesse un  _ "Ora Online" _ che lo incuriosì non poco.  
  
Fece scorrere lo sguardo su quel lungo elenco di utenti, restando sorpreso dal numero così alto di persone che si trovava lì per fare chissà cosa. Alcuni nickname erano molto volgari e altri stupidi, ma solo uno attirò la sua attenzione:  _ RideMyChoboco69 _ . Che per lui era sicuramente un qualcuno che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa la canzoncina dei chocobo, e un po' lo capiva: era orecchiabile.  
  
Esitò un poco poi, stringendo le labbra in una smorfia, prese la sua decisione. Spostò infatti il cursore su quel nome, cliccandovi poi sopra con risolutezza. E mentre la pagina iniziava a caricare, sperò vivamente di non aver fatto la scelta sbagliata... ma in fondo, si disse per infondersi coraggio, poteva sempre chiudere il portatile e fare finta che tutto quello non fosse mai successo.

  


**Note Finali:**  
**Miryel:** Quando io e Kurecchi abbiamo deciso di scrivere questa storia, di comune accordo (ahaha Accordo ahahah… giuro, la smetto), eravamo consapevoli dell’entusiasmo che entrambe ci avremmo messo nel portare avanti questo progetto ma, parlo anche a nome suo sapendo che la pensa come me, non credevamo potesse essere COSÌ tanto entusiasmante. Abbiamo iniziato pensando che questo potesse essere un semplice esperimento, infine abbiamo creato un mondo vero e proprio, con background ben precisi, a volte studiati sul momento che hanno reso questa fic più lunga ed elaborata di quanto potessimo credere persino noi due.  
Era il lontano 16 febbraio del 2018, quando fu scritto il primo paragrafo e ad oggi, il 5 maggio, siamo pronte a pubblicare il primo capitolo con immensa gioia e _DISAGIO_. Sì, disagio. Sentirete questa parola più di quanto possiate credere perché questa fic fonda le sue basi sul disagio e noi ne siamo completamente consapevoli.  
Era un esperimento, che ha funzionato, ci ha scoperte affini e questa fusione di stili e di idee così parallele, ha reso possibile questo progetto che noi ci auguriamo possa piacervi. Che dire, augurandomi che questo progetto vi abbia incuriositi, vi rimando al prossimo capitolo! Un baciozzo disagioso *w* *risata con voce doppia satanica*  
  
**Kurecchi:** Okay! Sono emozionata! Non so esattamente cosa dire se non che spero vivamente che questa fic vi piaccia tanto quando io ho amato scriverla insieme alla mia _collega_. Iniziare questo progetto è stato... illuminante oltre che interessante! Mi sono divertita dalla prima all'ultima ultima battuta e so, per quanto ho sclerato insieme a Miry, che questi sentimenti sono pienamente ricambiati XD  
Quindi niente, Miry ha già detto tutto quello che serve sapere** e vi auguro un buon viaggio con i prossimi capitoli!  
A presto *lancia amore e disagio*  
  
**Curiosità:** La storia è stata scritta interamente su una chat di Telegram e ognuna di noi ha mosso dei personaggi (Nel caso dei protagonisti, Miryel è Prompto e Kurecchi è Noctis, così giusto per buttarvela lì nel caso vi interessi XD). Veniva scritto un paragrafo da una e poi dall’altra; una perfetta catena di montaggio che ha portato, in modo ordinato, questa fic a vedere la luce ed è stato estremamente figo!

**EXTRA DISAGIO!**  
Qui verranno raccolte alcune cavolate fatte da Kurecchi e Miryel durante la stesura della fic. Quindi... ecco a voi l'homepage di _**Chatctuar.eos**_  
  
[](https://i.imgur.com/MN5xqsG.png)  
_(Clicca per Ingrandire)_


	2. 2. Come Parlare In Una Chat Cambia La Vita Di Questo Ragazzo

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
**Character(s):** Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scientia, Aranea Highwind, Un po' tutti  
**Relationship(s):** M/M  
**Pairing:** Promptis  
**Rating:** **SAFE**  
**Warnings:** Alternative Universe (AU), Modern!AU  
**Genere:** Introspettivo, Fluff  
**Conteggio Parole:** 4250  
**Capitoli:** 2 su ??  
  


**Note Generali:**  
**1.** La fic è ambientata in una Eos Moderna dove non esiste la magia!  
**2.** Noctis in questa fic NON è un Principe, ma è il figlio dell'uomo più ricco di Lucis. Regis, infatti, è il presidente della società elettrica che illumina tutta Lucis. Prompto, invece, non è frutto di esperimenti ma è un semplice ragazzo che studia fotografia e che ha parecchi problemi finanziari.  
**3.** Per i nomi di alcuni siti/imprese/app/ecc ecc ci siamo ispirate a cose esistenti nel nostro mondo unite all'universo di Final Fantasy.  
**4.** La fic verrà aggiornata **settimanalmente**. Quindi aspettatevi un nuovo capitolo **ogni sabato**!  
**5.**

**Capitolo 2 -** Come Parlare In Una Chat Cambia La Vita Di Questo Ragazzo.

  
Prompto aveva provato a mangiare qualcosa, prima di buttarsi in quella assurda missione di guadagnare soldi facendo il  _ Cam Boy _ su un sito per adulti, ma lo stomaco gli si era chiuso dal momento in cui aveva guardato un paio di live, rimanendo sconvolto non solo dalle richieste che le persone in chat erano in grado di fare - alcune fin troppo assurde per credere potessero essere serie -, ma anche per il modo smaliziato con cui i ragazzi in cam obbedivano.  
  
Ne aveva visti una decina, e tutti loro erano più o meno suoi coetanei; alcune si facevano vedere in viso, senza problemi ed erano quelli sicuramente con più visualizzazioni.  
  
Altri, più discreti, si riprendevano dalla bocca in giù, oppure mettevano delle maschere o degli occhiali da sole particolarmente grandi, in modo che non potesse esserci il rischio di essere riconosciuti da qualcuno.  
  
E Prompto, sicuramente, non voleva che una cosa del genere potesse accadere a lui.  
  
Certo, non vantava di conoscere chissà quante persone, ma all’università c’era un sacco di gente e chi poteva assicurargli che nessuno dei suoi colleghi fosse un maniaco che frequentava assiduamente quel sito? E se fosse entrato proprio nella sua chat? E se il giorno dopo, a lezione, lo avesse riconosciuto?  
  
Un brivido gli passò lungo la schiena, e fu felice di aver tirato fuori la mascherina gialla con sopra disegnato il becco di un chocobo che Aranea gli aveva comprato ad una fiera di fumetti alla quale era stata qualche anno prima.  
  
Un regalo inutile che finalmente aveva trovato un modo per essere utilizzato.  
  
Si strinse nelle spalle, mentre faceva scorrere distrattamente il puntatore del mouse sopra alla homepage del sito, sconfortato dal fatto che, per ora, nessuno era entrato nella sua chat per interagire con lui, fatta eccezione per qualche fugace visita durata nemmeno il tempo di leggere nickname come “ _ AManOfNoConsequences _ ” o, ancora più inquietante, “ _ ImYourDaddyCaligo _ ”, nomi sicuramente scelti da adulti fortemente soli e abbandonati, amanti dei ragazzi giovani come lui.  
  
Aveva provato a dire loro anche solo un  _ “ciao” _ nel microfono, per attirare l’attenzione, ben sapendo quanto gli uomini adulti potessero pagare, visto e considerato che la maggior parte di loro aveva un lavoro fisso e un conto in banca almeno un minimo dignitoso, ma nulla.  
  
Sospirò, fingendo che l’attesa non lo stesse uccidendo e allo stesso tempo sconfortato perché aveva bisogno di soldi, e ne aveva bisogno il prima possibile e da quello che aveva detto Aranea, in quel modo avrebbe risolto tutti i suoi problemi in un batter d’occhio ma, come volevasi dimostrare, per lui non era facile nemmeno in quella maniera.  
  
“Sei un totale disastro anche quando sei completamente fermo, Prompto”, si disse, prendendosi il viso tra le mani, con i gomiti poggiati sulla scrivania, sconfortato e la webcam puntata solo sul busto.  
  
“Ma si può sapere che mi sono messo in testa di fare?”, mormorò, schioccando la lingua e, riprendendo in mano il mouse per chiudere quel tugurio e non riaprirlo mai più, si bloccò improvvisamente, quando vide entrare qualcuno. Un certo  _ KingOfFishing _ .  
  
Aveva l’avatar di base di chi si era appena iscritto al sito, ovvero la silhouette bianca di un cactuar con un cappello - simile a quelli usati al Carnevale KupòKuè da alcune mascotte secondarie -, su sfondo grigio.  
  
Sarebbe andato via, come avevano fatto tutti gli altri, lo sapeva già.  
  
Fissò il monitor in attesa e quando vide che quello non sembrava voler andare via ma, anzi, lesse in chat “ _ KingOfFishing sta scrivendo _ ”, tornò alla posizione originale e attese, col cuore a mille, sperando non fosse nessuno entrato col solo intento di prenderlo in giro.  
  
Sembrò quasi passare un'eternità ma alla fine si sentì il rumore della notifica della chat.  
  
_ \- Ciao?-. _  
  
Una sola parola, come se la persona dall'altra parte dello schermo avesse scritto e cancellato ciò che voleva digitare più e più volte, trovando poi come unica soluzione quel saluto interrogativo.  
  
_ Cosa? Perché quel punto interrogativo? Non gli piaccio? _ , pensò Prompto, andando nel panico e cercando di reprimere l’istinto di urlare qualcosa di sconnesso e chiudere tutto.  
  
“E-ehi!”, salutò, nel microfono, cercando di risultare completamente con la situazione sotto controllo, cosa che ovviamente non era, “C-come… come va?”, chiese alzando una manina per salutare, sentendosi un idiota totale subito dopo averlo fatto.  
  
_ KingOfFishing _ riprese a scrivere e, come la prima volta, sembrò metterci tantissimo per rispondere. Tuttavia, al contrario del messaggio precedente, sembrò essere in grado di digitare più di una parola.  
  
_ \- Bene. Tu? Quella è... la maschera di un chocobo?!-. _  
  
_ L’ha notata! _ , pensò Prompto, trionfante, scordandosi per un attimo di essere a petto nudo davanti ad una webcam.  
  
“S-Sì, è un chocobo! Mi piacciono un sacco, e a te?”, chiese, dimenticando totalmente perché era lì e per cosa lo stava facendo.  
  
_ \- Dal nick ero certo che ti piacessero. E comunque sì, mi piacciono. Una volta ne ho anche cavalcato uno. Tu?-. _  
  
La risposta di  _ KingOfFishing _ non tardò ad arrivare, nonostante fosse ben più lunga delle altre.  
  
Prompto la lesse, spalancando gli occhi per la sorpresa, visibilmente sconvolto da quel fatto.  
  
“Accidenti, che invidia! Io non ne ho mai avuto la possibilità, però mi piacerebbe davvero tantissimo cavalcarne uno, un giorno!”, ammise, congiungendo le mani tra loro, sognante al solo pensiero e, ricordandosi improvvisamente dove accidenti era e che stava raccontando i suoi stupidi sogni nel cassetto ad uno sconosciuto con un nickname che ancora non aveva capito se fosse ambiguo o no, si rese conto di non avere su la maglietta e che i suoi  _ bei capezzoli _ \- o almeno così li aveva definiti Aranea qualche ora prima - erano in mondovisione su internet.  
  
Così, senza nemmeno pensarci,incrociò le braccia al petto, in modo che potesse coprire, nel modo più disinvolto possibile, i suoi pettorali asciutti.   
  
Peccato che, quel gesto, risultò tutt’altro che naturale.  
  
La scritta " _ KingOfFishing sta scrivendo" _ apparve subito nella chat e, poco dopo, giunse anche la notifica della sua risposta.  
  
_ -Va tutto bene?-. _  
  
“Io…”, esordì, ben sapendo di essersi appena tradito con quel tono di voce così incerto e quasi  _ pentito _ , poi si morse un labbro e pensando al fatto che lo stava davvero facendo per uscire fuori da una situazione disperata la quale, se non risolta, avrebbe potuto rovinargli l’esistenza, disse: “S-sei entrato qui, immagino tu voglia chiedermi di fare qualcosa in cam per te, non è così?”, domandò e si rese conto di quanto la voce gli aveva tremato solo per la paura di non sapere cosa lo aspettasse.  


  
   
  


* * *

  
  
Noctis nel leggere quelle parole restò spiazzato, ricordandosi solo in quel momento di trovarsi in una chat per adulti.  
  
Boccheggiò nervoso senza sapere esattamente cosa rispondere. Quando era entrato in quella chat e aveva visto quella maschera da chocobo aveva inizialmente pensato:  _ "Questo è un pazzo!" _ , ma alla fine era rimasto.  
  
Quel ragazzo sembrava timido e nervoso, ma anche abbastanza amichevole da riuscire a intavolare con lui quella mezza conversazione sui chocobo.  
  
"E ora che faccio?", borbottò.  
  
Voleva davvero che quel tipo facesse qualcosa? Non ne era convinto. Non sapeva proprio come comportarsi... era lì per dare uno schiaffo morale a Gladio...  
  
Deglutì iniziando a scrivere un  _ "Fai quel che vuoi" _ , che tuttavia cancellò subito perché gli sembrava un po' troppo maleducato.  
  
Scrisse ancora, osservando come il ragazzo dall'altra parte dello schermo apparisse sempre più nervoso ad ogni secondo che trascorreva senza ricevere una risposta.  
  
Cancellò anche il suo successivo messaggio -  _ "Se te la senti, puoi fare qualcosa" _ \- e alla fine decise, semplicemente, di essere sincero.  
  
_ -Non lo so-. _  
  
Scrisse, premendo poi invio come per rassicurare l'altro della sua presenza lì.  
  
_ \- Non ho mai fatto una cosa simile, sono entrato qui per la prima volta... e non so come funziona-. _  
  
Inviò ancora, osservando il ragazzo dall'altra parte dello schermo leggere i suoi messaggi.  
  
" _ Oh _ ", fu il commento dell'altro, visibilmente preso alla sprovvista di fronte a quella rivelazione. Sembrò quasi sollevato, "Beh, è la prima volta anche per me e tu sei il mio primo spettatore, perciò...", ammise, cominciando a strofinarsi le mani sulle braccia nude, nervoso e a disagio.  
  
"Anche per lui è la prima volta?", mormorò sorpreso, dandosi poi dello stupido perché stava effettivamente parlando da solo.  
  
Era palese che fosse la prima volta anche per quel ragazzo, era troppo a disagio per essere... beh... un professionista. Si grattò la nuca, sentendosi però quasi rincuorato da quello. Non se la sentiva proprio di vedere altri peni oltre quelli visti nella homepage.  
  
Iniziò quindi a digitare.  
  
_ \- Va bene così allora, sono entrato qui per dimostrare al mio migliore amico che non ho bisogno del sesso per stare bene... e come prova di questo ho trovato te-. _  
  
Inviò, aggiungendo poi un veloce:  
  
_ \- Intendo, tra tutti ho trovato una persona che era qui per la prima volta e non un maniaco pronto a denudarsi alla prima richiesta. Questo mi conferma che non ho bisogno del sesso-. _  
  
Premette di nuovo invio, senza provare imbarazzo per la sua confessione. Aveva scelto di essere sincero, aiutato anche dal fatto che quell'altro fosse uno sconosciuto. Non si conoscevano e mai si sarebbero incontrati di persona, quindi non doveva temere ritorsioni o incontri spiacevoli.  
  
Attese quindi che l'altro ragazzo finisse di leggere la sua risposta.  
  
_ RideMyChocobo69 _ parve sussultare sulle spalle a quella confessione forse non proprio convinto di aver capito bene, poi però rilassò le spalle fino a quel momento irrigidite.  
  
“ _ Ironico _ . Siamo qui entrambi a causa dei nostri migliori amici. Anche se la mia situazione è decisamente diversa dalla tua”, disse, alzando un braccio forse per grattarsi la nuca, ma sparì al margine della ripresa della webcam, puntata ancora dalla maschera in giù, “Ah! Ti dispiace se metto su qualcosa per coprirmi? Non sono proprio a mio agio, con  _ la mercanzia _ in bella vista”, ridacchiò, forse per alleggerire un po’ la tensione.  
  
Noctis non poté non accennare un sorriso, digitando subito una risposta affermativa.  
  
_ -Certo-. _  
  
A quel punto non vedeva niente di male, quindi attese paziente le mosse dell'altro ragazzo.  
  
Dall'altra parte, il giovane si allungò verso la sua destra, recuperando una maglietta verde acido con stampata sopra la versione chibi di  _ Toby _ , uno dei personaggi giocabili di  _ King's Knight _ , la indossò e poi incrociò le braccia sulla scrivania e disse: "Insomma... sei qui per colpa del tuo migliore amico. È uno di quelli che pensa che il sesso sia la risposta a tutti i problemi della vita?", chiese, poi parve agitarsi e aggiunse, lapidario: "Se sono troppo invadente, dimmelo per favore!"  
  
Noctis tuttavia non lo trovò assolutamente invadente. La sua mente si era fermata alla sola vista della maglietta di  _ King's Knight _ che si sposava perfettamente con la sua di  _ Ray Jack _ .   
Il che lo spinse come prima cosa a puntualizzare quel piccolo ma importante fattore.  
  
_ \- Ti piace King's Knight? Io lo adoro! Il mio avatar è Ray Jack! Magari abbiamo anche fatto qualche co-op insieme!-. _  
  
Inviò senza pensarci, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di essersi comportato in modo un po' troppo esaltato.  
  
_ \- Comunque... non sei invadente. Non quanto mio padre che vuole farmi fidanzare per forza-. _  
  
Sbuffò e attese impaziente la risposta dell'altro.  
  
“Mitico! Piace anche a te! All’inizio ero indeciso se scegliere anche io Ray Jack, ma è troppo fiero per rappresentarmi e comunque alla fine mi  sono affezionato a Toby”, rise, poi tossì e riprese più serio: “E così tuo padre vuole vederti sistemato? La cosa ti turba? Non… non ti senti pronto?”.  
  
La voce del ragazzo, seppur coperta dalla maschera, era allegra e più rilassata. Quasi contagiosa pure per Noctis che iniziò pure a scrivere.  
  
_ -Toby con le sue skills è un ottimo alleato!- _ , digitò divertito, quasi sollevato dall'aver trovato qualcuno con cui parlare del suo videogame preferito.  
  
_ \- Comunque... non è che non mi senta pronto. Non voglio cambiare la mia vita per qualcun'altro. E tutti insistono nel dire che stare soli è brutto, che la mia vita sarà completa solo con qualcuno al mio fianco. Ma non ne sento il bisogno. So che mio padre vuole solo vedermi felice, ma lo sono-. _  
  
“Ti capisco. Che rottura quando la gente pensa di sapere esattamente cosa vuoi e invece non sa un bel niente.  _ Ne so qualcosa _ ”, commentò l’altro, in tono amareggiato. “Hai provato a spiegarglielo?”.  
  
Noctis annuì, rendendosi poi ovviamente conto solo dopo aver compiuto quel gesto che l'altro non avrebbe mai potuto vederlo al contrario suo. Quindi rimise le mani sulla tastiera, digitando velocemente la sua risposta.  
  
_ \- Ci ho provato, ma puntualmente se ne esce con dei:  _ "un giorno potresti uscire con lei" _ ,  _ "è proprio una brava persona"  _ e  _ "ho sentito che si è lasciata con il suo ragazzo" _... cose che neanche una vecchia pettegola dovrebbe sapere!-. _  
  
"Tuo padre tiene la posta del cuore su qualche rivista? Sembra saperne davvero molto", rispose l'altro divertito, poi poggiò un gomito sulla scrivania e si prese la testa tra la mano, in una posa decisamente più naturale davanti ad un PC, "Magari cerca di dirgli che non vuoi che capiti e basta, dopotutto trovare qualcuno adatto non è una cosa da poco e se davvero vuole che tu sia felice, dovrebbe rispettare i tuoi spazi e le tue idee.  _ Non credi? _ ".  
  
Nel sentire quella pronta risposta, Noctis non poté fare a meno si sospirare.  
  
_ \- Trovo incredibile che tu, uno sconosciuto, sia in grado di capirmi meglio di chiunque altro-. _  
  
Scrisse sincero. Generalmente era Ignis quello in grado di capirlo al volo, ma il suo amico era anche il primo a cercare di  _ 'cambiarlo' _ , non facendolo per male ma per aiutarlo.  
  
Quello alzò le spalle, sbuffando divertito: "Forse non siamo così diversi, dopotutto. Chi può saperlo e comunque sono sensazioni fin troppo familiari!".  
  
_ \- Hai ragione-,  _ digitò, sentendosi incredibilmente rilassato e anche più incline a chiacchierare con lui.  
  
_ -Tu invece? Hai detto che sei qui per la prima volta... cosa ti ha portato qui?-. _  


* * *

  
  
Prompto si sentì le guance andare in fiamme, letteralmente.  
  
Dopo quella chiacchierata dove quel tipo,  _ KingOfFishing _ , si era un po’ aperto con lui, dimostrando di essere anche abbastanza in sintonia con i suoi gusti e i suoi pensieri, aveva completamente dimenticato le motivazioni che lo avevano spinto a prendere quella drastica decisione di  _ vendersi _ in quel modo meschino e, deglutendo un groppone a vuoto, si grattò la testa, fissando il monitor a disagio, come se quello potesse uscir fuori da lì e giudicarlo, da un momento all’altro.  
  
Rifletté un secondo sul fatto che stavano parlando come due semplici estranei che si erano incontrati per caso e che, inaspettatamente, si erano scoperti affini così si sentì un po’ più risoluto e decise che avrebbe raccontato la sua storia, tanto più in basso di così non poteva cadere.  
  
“Oh, beh… è una lunga storia. Sai, non sono mai andato molto d’accordo con i miei genitori, quindi sono andato via di casa non appena ne ho avuto la possibilità, guadagnandomi da vivere con lavoretti saltuari, la maggior parte delle volte pagati in nero e, quando finalmente avevo trovato un buon lavoro con cui riuscivo a pagarmi sia l’affitto che l’università mi hanno…”, si bloccò e abbassò lo sguardo, vergognandosi nel fare quella confessione, “mi hanno licenziato”, concluse a bassa voce.  
  
Nella chat apparve subito l'ormai familiare dicitura  _ "KingOfFishing sta scrivendo" _ e in rapida successione arrivarono due messaggi. Il primo riportava un semplice:  
  
_ \- Quindi... lo stai facendo per pagarti da vivere?-. _  
  
Mentre il secondo, leggermente più lungo, mostrava la solidarietà di quell'unico spettatore.  
  
_ \- Mi dispiace... deve essere un casino. Soprattutto se sei qui ora... magari ti sto pure facendo perdere tempo...-. _  
  
Prompto annuì, quando arrivò il primo messaggio, incapace di dirlo a voce, dato che ammetterlo di nuovo sarebbe stato imbarazzante; il che rendeva quella situazione ancora più deprimente, perché se era arrivato a una conclusione del genere era un po’ per necessità e un po’ per orgoglio.  
  
Non si sarebbe mai abbassato a chiedere un prestito a nessuno, men che meno ai suoi genitori che oltretutto, molto probabilmente, non avrebbero mai accettato di dargli soldi o di aiutarlo in alcun modo. Aveva sempre avuto l’impressione che, andandosene di casa, aveva fatto più un favore a loro che a lui.  
  
Il secondo messaggio, invece, lo spiazzò leggermente, lasciando che la mente si sentisse per un attimo lontana da quelle preoccupazioni e avesse trovato un minimo di supporto in quelle parole, così sorrise sebbene quel gesto rimase nascosto dietro la maschera.  
  
“Non mi stai disturbando, anzi. Mi hai salvato la serata, giochi persino a King’s Knight”, rise, poi tornò serio, sebbene il suo tono continuò a mantenere quel timbro rilassato e a suo agio: “Ho capito che questa cosa non fa per me, soprattutto grazie a te. Se fosse entrato qualcun altro, e mi avesse chiesto di fare delle  _ cose _ probabilmente avrei chiuso il portatile e avrei cercato di dimenticare questa storia. Sono timido, non ho mai avuto una relazione con nessuno. Non ho assolutamente alcuna esperienza in materia, quindi probabilmente sarei risultato solo molto goffo, nulla di più… magari questo nostro incontro mi è servito a capire qual è la strada che devo intraprendere e, decisamente non è quella del  _ camboy _ ”, rise, sentendosi sollevato per aver un po’ sfogato la sua frustrazione e aver messo a nudo i problemi che un po’ lo affliggevano.  
  
Era vero che Aranea era sempre pronta ad ascoltarlo e la ragazza gli voleva un gran bene, ma a volte aveva paura di tediarla, così finiva a pensare che alcune cose poteva anche non dirle e finiva per chiudersi, persino con lei.  
  
L'utente dall'altra parte dello schermo continuò a scrivere e, dopo qualche momento, giunse il rumore della notifica.  
  
_ \- Sono felice di esserti stato utile, anche per me è stato piacevole potermi confrontare con te. Neanche io credo che sarei in grado di... fare una cosa simile. Però... questo non risolve il tuo problema finanziario. Non hai nessun'altra possibilità?-. _  
  
Prompto lesse il messaggio e scosse il capo: “Purtroppo altri lavori che pagano immediatamente non ci sono e tra il cercare un impiego, trovarlo e aspettare la paga, finirei per accumulare troppi debiti e non voglio né essere cacciato di casa né tantomeno dovermi ritirare dall’università. Lo so, devo sembrarti patetico, vero?”, disse, ridendo senza alcun entusiasmo e con amarezza.  


* * *

  
  
Noctis nel sentire quelle parole non poté non provare una sorta di groppo allo stomaco. Lui non aveva mai avuto problemi finanziari, la casa dove viveva era sua e non era in affitto e anche se faceva un lavoretto part-time, poteva permettersi di lasciarlo come e quando voleva perché avrebbe sempre avuto il supporto di suo padre e della compagnia.  
  
Quel ragazzo invece era disperato a tal punto da iscriversi in quel sito... chissà quanti altri avevano fatto quella stessa scelta. E gente come Gladio frequentava quel genere di siti per divertimento! Senza sapere le storie dietro quelle scelte!  
  
Sbuffò e cercò subito di rassicurare il ragazzo.  
  
_ \- No no! Per me sei coraggioso! Scegliere di fare una cosa simile non è da tutti!-. _  
  
Scrisse, rapidamente, sperando in quel modo di risollevare l'umore del ragazzo dietro quello schermo.  
  
"L-lo... lo pensi davvero?", rispose l'altro giovane, con un tono decisamente rassicurato. "Ed io che credevo di essere solo tanto stupido ad aver accettato il consiglio della mia amica di iscrivermi qua sopra...", aggiunse, leggermente divertito sebbene quella punta di malinconia nella voce, che aveva palesato fino a quel momento, non era sparita del tutto.  
  
_ \- Io non ne avrei avuto il coraggio!-. _  
  
Rispose rapidamente, tentando di continuare a rassicurarlo. Fino a qualche minuto prima era stato quel ragazzo ad aiutarlo e ascoltarlo, come se i suoi problemi non fossero importanti... e non era così. Erano molto più importanti i problemi di  _ RideMyChocobo69 _ che i suoi e... si sentiva davvero in colpa. Voleva fare qualcosa per aiutarlo.  
  
Il ragazzo con la mascherina tirò una specie di sospiro di sollievo, poi rispose: "Grazie mille! Non sai quanto mi solleva il morale questa cosa. Mi sento di aver agito per una giusta causa, almeno", poi poi abbassò lo sguardo nella parte bassa del monitor e continuò: "Mmh, credo si stia facendo davvero tardi e domani avrei lezione. Forse è meglio che stacchi e vada, oltretutto non mi va di rubarti del tempo chiacchierando delle mie turbe mentali e del fatto che sono un disperato", rise.  
  
Noctis non poté non agitarsi perché non aveva ancora trovato una soluzione per aiutarlo. Cercò di pensare rapidamente e lo sguardo gli cadde immancabilmente sulla barra delle donazioni.  
  
_ \- Anche io avrei lezione domani... quindi, penso di doverti salutare anche io. Magari ci vediamo alla prossima live-. _  
  
Scrisse imbarazzato, senza sapere realmente come salutarlo per davvero.  


* * *

  
  
Prompto si sentì straordinariamente stupido, quando rimase a fissare il monitor, rileggendo quelle parole, mentre quel  _ “magari ci vediamo alla prossima live” _ gli rimbombava in testa alternato a dei pensieri come  _ “Gli sto simpatico” _ e, più calcato, “ _ Ho… un appuntamento in chat?” _ .  
  
Cercò di rimanere immobile, perché era talmente agitato quando era in quelle condizioni che solo col linguaggio del corpo si poteva leggere meglio di un libro aperto, così assimilò quelle parole e rispose, cercando di utilizzare un tono quantomeno normale: “Se ti fa piacere, domani alla stessa ora mi trovi qui. Magari possiamo scambiarci qualche consiglio su King’s Knight”, e si complimentò per aver trovato una scusa plausibile per poter tornare il giorno dopo in quel posto indecente dove, invece, aveva incontrato una persona assai piacevole con cui scambiare qualche battuta.  
  
Era ironico che, mentre altri giovani come lui erano impegnati a spogliarsi in cam o peggio obbedire a degli ordini dettati da persone senza volto, lui era lì a chiacchierare con uno sconosciuto il cui fine era sempre stato solo quello di non pensare ai problemi che lo attanagliavano. Fu felice di aver dimenticato anche lui, per un attimo, i casini che stava vivendo.  
  
Avrebbe voluto davvero ringraziarlo per aver reso quella serata decisamente migliore di quanto si aspettasse.  
  
Il messaggio di  _ KingOfFishing  _ ritardò ad arrivare, ma dopo un po' finalmente uscì la scritta che avvisava che stava digitando qualcosa.  
  
_ \- Volentieri, è sempre un piacere parlare di King's Knight! Quindi ci sentiamo domani! Stessa ora!-. _  
  
"Sì!", esclamò Prompto, poi ripeté, più tranquillo, quando si rese conto di averlo detto con fin troppo entusiasmo: "Sì, a domani allora. Buonanotte!", disse, alzando una manina in un gesto distratto e agitandola.  
  
_ \- A domani-. _  
  
La scritta apparve subito insieme al " _ KingOfFishing si è disconnesso _ ", seguita poco dopo da una seconda notifica, ben diversa dalle altre: " _ KingOfFishing ha donato 7000 guil _ ".  
  
Scese il silenzio più totale, fatta eccezione per il battito del suo cuore accelerato che non accennava a diminuire e si ritrovò immobile come uno stoccafisso a guardare quella chat, da dove il suo unico spettatore di quella sera era appena uscito.  
  
Prompto lesse tante volte, la frase che era comparsa dopo l’avviso che l’ospite si era disconnesso e quando si rese conto che quella era una donazione di otto volte lo stipendio che prendeva mensilmente alle  _ Eos Mail _ , si tirò via la mascherina dalla faccia e si coprì il viso con le mani, incredulo.  
  
“Non ci credo. N-non può essere successo davvero… io sto sicuramente sognando, perché non può essere vero”, si disse, mentre il suo tono di voce si faceva sempre più alto, incapace di trattenere la sorpresa ma allo stesso tempo lo shock lo aveva scosso fin troppo.  
  
Tolse le mani dalla faccia e lesse di nuovo, solo per essere sicuro di non aver visto male dato che non aveva su nemmeno gli occhiali da riposo e la cifra di settemila guil era ancora lì, e non era cambiata.  
  
“Come può una cosa del genere essere realistica, santo cielo? Mi sono addirittura rivestito e lui mi ha… mi ha donato… un sacco di soldi!”, esclamò e si posò una mano sullo sterno, incapace di credere che il suo cuore stesse battendo ancora, dopo quella notizia.  
  
Chiuse il portatile, con un gesto secco e recuperò il cellulare che aveva distrattamente buttato sul letto e digitò velocemente il numero di telefono della sua migliore amica, senza la minima premura del fatto che fossero quasi le due del mattino.  
  
Squillò per un po’, ma non mise giù e quando sentì la voce impastata di Aranea mormorare qualcosa tra un “ _ pronto? _ ” e un “ _ mi auguro tu abbia un buon motivo _ ”, non la fece nemmeno finire di parlare, che esplose.  
  
“Nea! Non ci crederai mai! Ero in chat, non entrava nessuno però poi è entrato uno, non mi ha chiesto di fare nulla di nulla e abbiamo chiacchierato di stupidaggini, lui mi ha raccontato delle cose. Gioca anche a King’s Knight e io pure ci gioco, no? E alla fine mi ha donato settemila guil!  _ Settemila guil _ ! Aranea, hai idea di quanti soldi sono? Non credo di averli nemmeno mai visti in fotografia! Sto impazzendo, penso addirittura che sia tutto un sogno, pensa un po’!”, disse, tutto d’un fiato, senza dare modo alla donna di rispondere a niente, euforico com’era, sveglio come se fosse stato mezzogiorno in punto.  
  
Dall'altra parte della linea vi fu una sorta di lungo silenzio.  
  
_"... pensa quanti te ne darà quando gli farai vedere il tuo bel sedere..._ ", rispose Aranea, con tono mezzo addormentato, troppo stanca anche per arrabbiarsi per davvero.  
  
Prompto boccheggiò, imbarazzato all’idea che potesse succedere una cosa del genere, specie dopo la serata appena passata dove il sesso e l’erotismo in generale erano stati quasi argomento tabù, in quella chat.  
  
“S-sei… la solita perversa che cerca di imbarazzarmi, ma stavolta è diverso, non ci riuscirai! Capito che non ci riuscirai?”, le disse, con un tono vergognosamente poco arrabbiato, anche se avrebbe voluto uscisse tale.  
  
Aranea mugugnò qualcosa di non meglio definito, che alla fine si trasformò in un: " _... Prompto, domani devi... ricordarmi una cosa _ ".  
  
"Mh, che cosa?", chiese curioso.  
  
" _ Che domani ti uccido per avermi svegliata _ ", sbottò la giovane donna dall'altra parte del telefono, prima di riattaccare bruscamente.  
  
Prompto si staccò il telefono dall'orecchio e lo fissò intensamente, confuso, rendendosi poi conto che a volte peccava decisamente di tatto, ma non lo faceva apposta e forse era per questo che Aranea continuava ad essere sua amica.  
  
Sorrise, e si butto sul letto, non prima di aver messo in carica il cellulare e, abbracciando un cuscino, si concesse qualche minuto di gongolamento, prima di mettersi a dormire, perché si sentiva di meritarlo un po'.  


* * *

  
  
Noctis osservò il suo portatile per qualche minuto prima di avviare l’arresto del sistema e di chiuderlo con un piccolo sorriso.  
  
Sperava che quel suo piccolo  _ regalo _ avesse fatto felice quel ragazzo, magari lo avrebbe aiutato con l'affitto. Era probabile che in quel modo quell'altro non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di entrare in quel sito per adulti, e gli sarebbe anche un po' dispiaciuto... ma era una buona azione. Non solo sentiva di aver fatto la cosa giusta, ma si sentiva anche meglio con se stesso.  
  
Infatti, si rese presto conto di non riuscire a smettere di sorridere. Era pervaso da sentimenti positivi, ben lontani dall’irritazione, ed era certo che neanche Gladio - e il suo tatto simile a quello di uno spigolo preso con il mignolo del piede - sarebbe riuscito a farlo arrabbiare.  
  
Mise via il portatile, appoggiandolo sul comodino - facendo cadere per terra un contenitore vuoto di Cup Noodles -, e scostando le lenzuola si distese più comodamente sul suo letto... riuscendo come ogni volta ad addormentarsi quasi subito.  
  
   


  


**Note Finali:**  
**Miryel:** Quando io e Kurecchi abbiamo deciso di scrivere questa storia, di comune accordo (ahaha Accordo ahahah… giuro, la smetto), eravamo consapevoli dell’entusiasmo che entrambe ci avremmo messo nel portare avanti questo progetto ma, parlo anche a nome suo sapendo che la pensa come me, non credevamo potesse essere COSÌ tanto entusiasmante. Abbiamo iniziato pensando che questo potesse essere un semplice esperimento, infine abbiamo creato un mondo vero e proprio, con background ben precisi, a volte studiati sul momento che hanno reso questa fic più lunga ed elaborata di quanto potessimo credere persino noi due.  
Era il lontano 16 febbraio del 2018, quando fu scritto il primo paragrafo e ad oggi, il 5 maggio, siamo pronte a pubblicare il primo capitolo con immensa gioia e _DISAGIO_. Sì, disagio. Sentirete questa parola più di quanto possiate credere perché questa fic fonda le sue basi sul disagio e noi ne siamo completamente consapevoli.  
Era un esperimento, che ha funzionato, ci ha scoperte affini e questa fusione di stili e di idee così parallele, ha reso possibile questo progetto che noi ci auguriamo possa piacervi. Che dire, augurandomi che questo progetto vi abbia incuriositi, vi rimando al prossimo capitolo! Un baciozzo disagioso *w* *risata con voce doppia satanica*  
  
**Kurecchi:** Okay! Sono emozionata! Non so esattamente cosa dire se non che spero vivamente che questa fic vi piaccia tanto quando io ho amato scriverla insieme alla mia _collega_. Iniziare questo progetto è stato... illuminante oltre che interessante! Mi sono divertita dalla prima all'ultima ultima battuta e so, per quanto ho sclerato insieme a Miry, che questi sentimenti sono pienamente ricambiati XD  
Quindi niente, Miry ha già detto tutto quello che serve sapere** e vi auguro un buon viaggio con i prossimi capitoli!  
A presto *lancia amore e disagio*  
  
**Curiosità:** La storia è stata scritta interamente su una chat di Telegram e ognuna di noi ha mosso dei personaggi (Nel caso dei protagonisti, Miryel è Prompto e Kurecchi è Noctis, così giusto per buttarvela lì nel caso vi interessi XD). Veniva scritto un paragrafo da una e poi dall’altra; una perfetta catena di montaggio che ha portato, in modo ordinato, questa fic a vedere la luce ed è stato estremamente figo!

 **EXTRA DISAGIO!**  
Qui verranno raccolte alcune cavolate fatte da Kurecchi e Miryel durante la stesura della fic. Quindi... ecco a voi l'homepage di _**Chatctuar.eos**_  
  
[](https://i.imgur.com/MN5xqsG.png)  
_(Clicca per Ingrandire)_


	3. 3. Guarda Cosa E' Successo Durante Questo Photoset. Non Crederai Ai Tuoi Occhi.

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
**Character(s):** Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scientia, Aranea Highwind, Un po' tutti  
**Relationship(s):** M/M  
**Pairing:** Promptis  
**Rating:** SAFE  
**Warnings:** Alternative Universe (AU), Modern!AU  
**Genere:** Introspettivo, Fluff  
**Conteggio Parole:** 4790  
**Capitoli:** 3 su ??  


**Note Generali:**  
**1.** La fic è ambientata in una Eos Moderna dove non esiste la magia!  
**2.** Noctis in questa fic NON è un Principe, ma è il figlio dell'uomo più ricco di Lucis. Regis, infatti, è il presidente della società elettrica che illumina tutta Lucis. Prompto, invece, non è frutto di esperimenti ma è un semplice ragazzo che studia fotografia e che ha parecchi problemi finanziari.  
**3.** Per i nomi di alcuni siti/imprese/app/ecc ecc ci siamo ispirate a cose esistenti nel nostro mondo unite all'universo di Final Fantasy.  
**4.** La fic verrà aggiornata **settimanalmente**. Quindi aspettatevi un nuovo capitolo **ogni sabato**! 

**Capitolo 3 -** Guarda Cosa E' Successo Durante Questo Photoset. Non Crederai Ai Tuoi Occhi.

  
Malgrado avesse dormito qualcosa come un paio d’ore perché già dormiva poco di suo, in più l'adrenalina gli toglieva il sonno quasi del tutto, Prompto si era svegliato pieno di forze e, soprattutto, di buon umore.  
  
La prima cosa che aveva fatto, non appena aveva aperto vispo gli occhietti dopo il suono della sveglia, fu avviare la app dove controllava i movimenti della sua  _ Insomnia Express _ , sul cellulare constatando che quello della sera prima non era stato un sogno.  
  
Il versamento di settemila guil era stato fatto e la banca aveva solo bisogno di qualche ora per renderlo effettivo ma c'era.  
  
Trotterellando come un bambino il giorno del  _ Carnevale KupòKuè _ , scese dal tram la cui fermata si trovava proprio di fronte alla sua università e quando si accinse ad attraversare la strada e mise un piedino sulla carreggiata, quasi venne investito da una grossa automobile nera, lucidissima e lussuosa alla quale rivolse un garbatissimo: “Che il Dio Ramuh ti fulmini, cerebroleso!”, e proseguì scuotendo la testa in un diniego esasperato, mentre con la coda dell’occhio vide la stessa automobile accostare poco lontano e dalla quale scese il figlio del direttore della  _ Lucis spa _ , l’azienda che dava elettricità praticamente a tutto il paese, sempre assonnato e che dava l’impressione di un perenne distacco da qualsiasi cosa.  
  
_ Quello settemila guil li prende di paghetta settimanale _ , pensó con zero invidia e malizia, divertito leggermente da quel fatto che, fino al giorno prima, lo avrebbe invece sconfortato per quanto era povero e ridotto all'osso.  
  
Il ragazzo davanti a lui rivolse qualche parola con le persone all'interno della vettura poi, alzando gli occhi al cielo, chiuse la portiera. Si infilò le mani in tasca e si avviò verso l'interno dell'università.  
  
"Che cosa guardi?", una nuova voce si aggiunse direttamente nel suo orecchio e, come era ovvio, si rivelò essere Aranea giunta alle spalle di Prompto come un ninja pronto all'agguato.  
  
Il biondino si voltò non prima di aver sfiorato l'infarto al miocardio e disse, in falsetto: "Aranea se non la smetti di comparirmi alle spalle in questo modo, ogni santa mattina, finirai per uccidermi!", e si posò una mano sul petto, che tamburellava velocemente.  
  
"Ti ho promesso che ti avrei ucciso, piccolo bastardo!", esclamò lei, "Ti rendi conto di che ore erano?!".  
  
Era infastidita ma non realmente arrabbiata.  
  
"Certo che mi rendo conto! Peccato non potessi aspettare di vederti questa mattina per dirtelo. Dopotutto è grazie a te se è successo!", esclamò, raggiante, avvinghiandosi al collo della sua migliore amica, per coinvolgerla in un abbraccio particolarmente caloroso.  
  
Aranea sospirò ricambiando l'abbraccio, spesso era impossibile rimanere arrabbiati con Prompto.  
  
"Devi raccontarmi ogni cosa per filo e per segno, stanotte non ho capito tutto", commentò.  
  
Il ragazzo si staccò da quel gesto affettuoso, regalandole uno dei suoi sorrisi più smaglianti, di quelli che avrebbero potuto illuminare un salotto e, prendendola sottobraccio ed entrando finalmente nelle mura antiche dell'università, cominciò a raccontare.  
  
"È successo tutto così, senza che potessi nemmeno rendermene conto! Sono stato più di un'ora ad aspettare che entrasse qualcuno in chat e quando stavo per demordere...  _ puff _ , eccoti spuntare un tipo che mi confida che è la prima volta che entra, che lo sta facendo per dare uno schiaffo morale al suo migliore amico e, quando gli rivelo che è la prima volta anche per me, improvvisamente iniziamo a parlare dei problemi che ci affliggono! Mi dice che gli dispiace per la mia situazione e... mi dona settemila guil, non appena si disconnette dalla chat!".  
  
Aranea lo ascoltò rigorosamente in silenzio.  
  
"Ti sei fatto lo  _ sugar daddy _ ?", ghignò per prenderlo in giro, anche se, dal suo sorriso, era palese che si sentisse sollevata per quello strano ma piacevole capovolgimento.  
  
Prompto, che non aveva pensato minimamente a che età potesse avere il tipo che gli aveva tenuto compagnia quella notte, spense il cervello per un attimo, col solo pensiero nella testa che dietro quel monitor ci poteva essere chiunque, persino un vecchio che si era finto giovanile e comprensivo solo per qualche strano feticismo personale.  
  
Un leggero panico andò a diffondersi nel suo petto, e il cuore cominciò a battergli forte a causa dell’ansia, cercando di scacciare via quella possibilità perché oltretutto quella sera lo avrebbe risentito, durante il loro  _ appuntamento _ in chat che, non sapeva perché, fino a due minuti prima lo aveva anche reso abbastanza impaziente che tornasse la sera per ripetere quell’esperienza.  
  
Si voltò a guardare Aranea, probabilmente in attesa di una sua reazione a quella battuta che gli aveva fatto e, cominciando a riaccendere il cervello che riprese il normale funzionamento, per sua fortuna, pensò: “ _ Nah! Nessun anziano userebbe Ray Jack in King’s Knight e poi ha detto che va all’università _ ”, e bastò a tranquillizzarlo.  
  
“Non ho bisogno di ripiegare su gli anziani, _ io _ ”, rispose, alla fine, enfatizzando l’ultima parola ironicamente, cercando di punzecchiarla.  
  
Aranea, tuttavia, non si lasciò andare a quella provocazione anzi: il suo sorriso si allargò ulteriormente.  
  
“Sbaglio o il Professor Dorden voleva parlarti oggi? Non hai fatto altro che ripetermelo i giorni scorsi", gli ricordò, alludendo al fatto che il Docente del Corso di Fotografia avesse un appuntamento con Prompto proprio per quella mattina.  
  
Lui, che dopo quella serie di eventi sfortunati che grazie al cielo si erano risolti aveva completamente dimenticato di avere un appuntamento col Professore, si schiaffò una mano sulla fronte e disse, poco garbatamente: “ _ Merda _ ! L’avevo completamente dimenticato!”, alzò il polso coperto dal suo orologio digitale scoprendo che era già in ritardo di cinque minuti all’appuntamento. “Devo andare! C-ci vediamo dopo!”, esclamò, quando era già partito a razzo verso le scale, rischiando di rompersi l’osso del collo un paio di volte, mentre le saliva e salutandola con la mano.  
  
Aranea sospirò e, rimasta ormai sola, decise a sua volta di avviarsi verso le sue lezioni, lasciando che Prompto raggiungesse in tremendo ritardo ufficio del Docente.  
  
Nonostante quel piccolo incidente, il Professor Dorden era una persona paziente e, con buone probabilità, non avrebbe fatto alcuna scenata per il tempo perso.  
  
Difatti, quando Prompto arrivò di fronte alla porta dell'insegnante e bussò, questo lo fece entrare e lo accolse con gentilezza; forse non si era nemmeno accorto che avesse ritardato, così, più tranquillo quando lo vide sorridere, pensò inizialmente che non fosse necessario scusarsi.  
  
“Scusi per il ritardo, Professore”, disse invece, perchè dopotutto era fatto così e si chiese, nella testa, mentre realizzava che a volte aveva zero volontà sulla propria mente: “ _ Sono forse deficiente? _ ”, e intanto si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
  
"Oh, nessun problema!", rispose subito l'uomo andandogli incontro con la sua corporatura massiccia e l'entusiasmo che lo distingueva quando si parlava di fotografia, "Vieni, accomodati! Devo aggiornarti su alcune novità!".  
  
Sembrava radioso e chiunque nel vederlo in quello stato poteva facilmente intuire che l'argomento di conversazione sarebbe andato a parare sulle sue due passioni: il giornalismo e la fotografia. Non a caso, era stato lo stesso Professor Dorden, quando ancora era uno studente, a far nascere " _ Il Meteorite Universitario _ ", la piccola testata giornalistica che si rifaceva alla ben più famosa rivista di Eos chiamata " _ Meteor _ ".  
  
Prompto, incuriosito da quel suo invito, si sedette di fronte all'uomo contagiato dalla sua frizzante allegria; un po' perché era un simpaticone e un po' perché parlare di fotografia esaltava anche lui.   
  
Comunque il Professor Dorden sembrava più euforico del solito e il ragazzo non poté non sentirsi ancor più interessato da quel colloquio.   
  
"Come ben sai il direttore della  _ Lucis Spa _ ha donato all'Università i fondi per aprire un nuovo laboratorio informatico per lo studio faunistico di Eos", esordì il Professore con orgoglio guardando poi Prompto in attesa di un cenno d'assenso.  
  
"Vu-vuole dire che finalmente quel progetto è andato in porto?", chiese infatti il giovane, strabuzzando gli occhi, entusiasta della notizia.   
  
Erano anni che se ne parlava e per colpa delle spese interne dovute agli edifici troppo vecchi, i fondi per aprire il laboratorio informatico erano finiti in riparazioni e un nuovo sistema antisismico di cui la struttura universitaria non era dotata fino a qualche anno prima, ma grazie a quella donazione quel progetto sembrava finalmente aver visto la luce del sole.  
  
"I lavori si sono svolti molto velocemente grazie all'intervento del direttore, ed ha fatto in modo di fornirci gli strumenti migliori", spiegò con una nota di orgoglio, "E nel fine settimana verrà fatta l'inaugurazione ufficiale e per quel giorno... vorrei far uscire un numero speciale de  _ Il Meteorite Universitario _ ".  
  
_ Il Meteorite Universitario _ non era solo una rivista per l'appunto scolastica. Veniva spesso citata da altre testate più importanti, famose in tutto Eos, proprio per la professionalità con il quale era gestita e il Professor Dorden era sempre entusiasta nel coinvolgere i suoi studenti migliori nella realizzazione di qualche articolo e Prompto era orgogliosissimo di aver potuto lavorare spesso su quel giornale.  
  
"Ha in mente qualcosa? Serve qualche idea?", si propose, super esaltato come sempre.  
  
Il Professore sorrise altrettanto esaltato per il coinvolgimento di Prompto.  
  
"Farai le foto al Direttore e a suo figlio, nel pomeriggio, dopo le lezioni! Non è fantastico? Avrai le tue foto in copertina!".  
  
Il sorriso del giovane gli taglió in due la faccia, partendo da un orecchio all'altro, mentre gli occhi gli si illuminavano come due fari, rigonfi di orgoglio. Prima i settemila guil e l’appuntamento in chat, ora questo.  
  
Non gli era mai successo di vivere due gioie in un solo giorno, figuriamoci tre e cercò di non pensare al fatto che, sicuramente, la vita gli avrebbe presto ricordato quanto era sfortunato di solito. Così si lasciò prendere dall’entusiasmo, al solo pensiero che, sta volta, le sue foto non sarebbero comparse all’interno, ma addirittura sulla copertina del giornale.  
  
Si spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, tentando di risultare un minimo modesto e disse, calmo ma urlando interiormente: “I-io? Vuole che scatti le foto per la copertina? Davvero mi ritiene all’altezza di un compito simile, Professore?”.   
  
L'uomo annuì con convinzione.  
  
"Ho scelto te non solo per i tuoi voti, ma anche per le foto! Attirano l'occhio, hanno colori e inquadrature perfette.  _ Hai talento _ ", rispose. Nonostante il tono più serio, gli occhi del Professore erano lo specchio della sua anima: emozionata e orgogliosa.  
  
Prompto pensò che forse stava sognando o forse semplicemente qualcosa cominciava ad andare per il verso giusto anche per lui e, senza vergogna, si lasciò andare ad un tenero e poco velatamente emozionato: “Lo pensa davvero? Professore, lei non sa quanto mi riempie di orgoglio, tutto questo! Farò del mio meglio, metterò il massimo ad ogni scatto, glielo prometto! Mi dica solo i dettagli e non la deluderò!”, disse, raggiante, stringendo due pugni all’altezza del petto, già pronto ad impugnare la sua _ Lokton _ come una pistola e immortalare la famiglia Lucis.   
  
Il docente, ancora più contagiato dal coinvolgimento di Prompto, si lanciò subito nella spiegazione del progetto e di come aveva in mente di organizzare il photoset.  
  
"Ovviamente ti darò carta bianca! Non devi frenare la tua vena artistica", aggiunse.  
  
Prompto, che era solito impanicarsi quando aveva carta bianca su qualsiasi cosa perché la sua mente non riusciva ad elaborare il concetto di “ _ libertà di espressione” _ senza farsi mille problemi, sta volta non si fece abbattere perché la fotografia, di solito, non veniva mai suggestionata da quei brutti pensieri, così dopo aver proposto un paio di idee che al Professore piacquero molto, si accinse ad uscire dall’aula, pronto ad incontrare Aranea e raccontarle che cosa lo aspettava da lì a poche ore.  
  
Così raggiunse l’aula di Educazione Visiva e si sedette accanto a lei, che lo accolse stritolandogli una guancia.  
  
"Sei arrivato in tempo?", lo stuzzicò la ragazza, punzecchiandolo ancora un po'.  
  
"Le tue prese in giro non mi scalfiscono, donna di malafede! E modera i termini, stai parlando col fotografo le cui foto compariranno nella prossima copertina de _ Il Meteorite Universitario _ !", esclamò, puntandosi un dito sul petto, borioso.  
  
Aranea lo guardò sorpresa, ma con chiaro orgoglio negli occhi. Forse, scherzando, avrebbe potuto dire: " _ Cerca di non distruggere niente _ ", ma in quella situazione era chiaro che non l'avrebbe mai fatto.  
  
Prompto aveva bisogno di incoraggiamento visto che, finalmente, la sua vita sembrava aver preso una piega positiva.  
  
"Quindi, finalmente, avrai la tua occasione di brillare~".  
  
“Oh, sì! Hai detto bene, è la mia occasione. Speriamo di non combinare guai o, che so, distruggere qualcosa. Mi ci vedo ad entrare nello studio e buttare all’aria tutto solo perché sono delicato e agile come un elefante”, rise, sebbene la propria goffagine lo mettesse sempre un po’ a disagio. Era un vero e proprio pericolo pubblico, certe volte, ma Aranea e il suo sguardo fiero lo tranquillizzavano moltissimo e si sentì un poco più rinfrancato.   
  
La donna si permise di sorridere ancora, andando di nuovo a pizzicargli le guance, dichiarando con orgoglio un: "Sono  _ quasi _ fiera di te, shortcake".  
  
Prompto si massaggiò la parte ormai dolorante, ammonendola con un: “Finirai per staccarmele, un giorno!”, e prima di ricominciare a seguire la lezione, si punzecchiarono con qualche dispetto, ridacchiando.

  
  


* * *

  
  
Era stato Ignis, quella mattina, a ricordargli di doversi presentare al photoset per l'inaugurazione del nuovo laboratorio. A dirla tutta, Noctis non aveva ben capito il perché dovesse presentarsi anche lui lì visto che riguardava per lo più suo padre, ma il suo migliore amico era stato abbastanza chiaro: non poteva permettersi di assentarsi. Cosa che, a quanto pareva, non riguardava suo padre che, sempre tramite Ignis, lo aveva avvisato del suo ritardo per un problema a lavoro che voleva risolvere personalmente.  
  
Sospirò e, mani in tasca, si avviò verso il luogo dell'appuntamento conscio che vi avrebbe già trovato i membri del team che dovevano fare delle foto prima a lui e a suo padre e, infine, al nuovo laboratorio - che, a dirla tutta, non vedeva l’ora di sfruttare per i suoi studi.  
  
Sperava di salvarsi con pochi scatti, qualche ringraziamento e poi di tornare a casa... ma quando vide che qualcuno stava già lavorando a luci e set ebbe quasi la certezza che non sarebbe stato poi così semplice.  
  
Difatti il ragazzo che aveva già occupato la stanza, intento a sistemare le attrezzature con gesti abbastanza abituali, si voltò a guardarlo quando lo sentì entrare e, come succedeva ogni volta che incontrava qualcuno che non conosceva ma che questi invece conoscevano lui per via della fama di suo padre, ricevette un sorriso di circostanza e disagio.  
  
“Ehi , ciao!”, salutò il ragazzo biondo, avvicinandosi, raggiante sebbene vistosamente non fosse a suo agio. “Stavo preparando tutto per il set, così da non farvi perdere troppo tempo. Io sono Prompto Argentum comunque, molto piacere. Mi occuperò io degli scatti”, si presentò, allungandogli una mano per stringerla, dando subito prova di una gran bella parlantina.  
  
Noctis esitò per un momento prima di stringergli la mano. Quel ragazzo emanava tantissime energie e... lo aveva visto altre volte lì all'università, di sfuggita. Doveva essere un altro studente come lui.  
  
"Noctis Caelum", si presentò a sua volta, "E temo che tu debba aspettare per iniziare: mio padre arriverà in ritardo. Problemi a lavoro", aggiunse.  
  
“ _ No problem _ ”, sorrise quello, poi gli fece cenno di accomodarsi, “Nel frattempo finisco di preparare la luce e magari facciamo qualche primo piano, se per te va bene. Così, giusto per fare qualche prova con i fari che mi hanno dato. Non li ho mai usati, io ho un modello diverso quando lavoro con la mia attrezzatura. Intanto accomodati, se vuoi”, e gli indicò una sedia, di quelle di legno intagliate, maestosa, con i cuscini rifiniti con bottoni d'oro, probabilmente parte del set.  
  
Noctis seguì lo sguardo dell'altro e prese posto sulla sedia che gli era stata indicata. Non era abituato a farsi fare foto e sperava di non rovinare il lavoro di quel ragazzo. Sembrava così entusiasta e gli avrebbe dato fastidio non essere all'altezza delle aspettative.  
  
Sospirò e cercò con gli occhi Prompto.  
  
"Quindi... devo stare solo qui?", domandò incerto.  
  
Il biondino si voltò verso di lui con uno strano dispositivo in mano, che gli puntó improvvisamente vicino ad una guancia, che fece un  _ bip,  _ facendolo sobbalzare.  
  
“Okay, la luce sembra buona per ora”, comunicò Prompto, più a se stesso che a lui, poi si voltò a recuperare la fotocamera, “Sì, sì. Devi stare qui. Faccio un paio di scatti al volo per provare”, disse e, senza aspettare, gli puntò l'obiettivo davanti alla faccia e si sentirono degli scatti multipli.  
  
Lui in risposta non poté non assumere dapprima un'espressione totalmente sorpresa e, infine, un po' nervosa e disagiata. Non si sentiva a suo agio...  _ ma doveva resistere _ .  
  
Il giovane di fronte a lui fece ancora qualche scatto, poi girò la fotocamera e iniziò a scorrere le foto e, sorridendo, alzò la testa verso di lui e chiese: “Vuoi vederle?”.  
  
Spiazzato da quella proposta inarcò un sopracciglio.  
  
"Posso? Sei sicuro?", domandò. Era curioso, non poteva nasconderlo, ma non era neanche certo di voler vedere il suo disagio ritratto in quelle foto.  
  
Prompto alzò gli occhi, pensieroso: “Mmh, non credo che gli scatti siano segreti. Dopotutto sei tu, il soggetto. Ma sì, ovvio che posso mostrartele!”, esclamò, dando prova di non aver capito quale fosse il vero disagio di Noctis e che non si trattava della paura di infrangere le regole.  
  
Il biondino gli si affiancò, sedendosi sul bracciolo della sedia di legno e cominciò a scorrere le foto.  
  
Nella prima era palese l’imbarazzo di Noctis, aveva gli occhi mezzi chiusi, bocca semiaperta per via dello scatto improvviso e la luce un po’ troppo forte. Tuttavia, a partire dalla seconda, le sue espressioni iniziarono a mutare gradualmente. Il che fu per il moretto una vera e propria sorpresa.  
  
Nell’ultima foto non aveva un sorriso o un’espressione particolare, semplicemente era il tipico scatto fatto nel posto giusto al momento giusto, con una luce che andava ad accentuare le sfumature dei suoi capelli e il colore blu dei suoi occhi, lo sfondo bianco che risaltava il tutto, anche grazie alla maglietta a collo alto nera che stava indossando.  
  
Noctis infatti non poté non restare sorpreso da quella foto. Sapeva di essere lui ma non... _ sembrava lui _ . Esitò, trattenendosi da mormorare un: " _ Okay, qual è il trucco _ ?", che lo avrebbe sicuramente fatto passare per idiota.  
  
La osservò ancora per un po', come alla ricerca di un qualche errore o di una sua smorfia che in un primo momento gli era sfuggita, e poi alzò lo sguardo verso Prompto scoprendolo concentrato sullo schermo della macchina fotografica. Gli avrebbe voluto fare i complimenti, dire un qualsiasi cosa ma preferì invece stare in silenzio - emettendo però un basso verso d'approvazione.  
  
Il biondino parve prendere quel gesto come uno dei complimenti più belli che avesse mai ricevuto in vita sua. Difatti si alzò dal bracciolo, gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, sorridendo raggiante, per poi palesare del panico sul viso probabilmente dovuto al gesto azzardato che aveva appena compiuto, così mormorò: “Scusa”, prima di tossire imbarazzato e tornare alla postazione dove teneva alcuni flash e degli obiettivi di varie misure.  
  
Quel gesto, tuttavia, non diede particolarmente fastidio a Noctis. Era la prima volta che qualcuno, al di fuori della sua strettissima cerchia di amici, si comportava in quel modo con lui. Generalmente le persone si tenevano a distanza da lui, un po' per il carattere e un po' per il ceto sociale - era il figlio dell'uomo più ricco di Insomnia, d'altro canto -, e alla fine Noctis si era così abituato a quella situazione che... aveva trovato piacevole quella pacca.  
  
"Nessun problema", commentò per rassicurarlo, trovando impossibile non accennare un piccolo sorriso.  
  
L’altro ragazzo ricambiò, vistosamente più tranquillo dopo che lo aveva rassicurato a quel modo e, sedendosi su una sedia poco lontano, guardò la porta: “Pensi che tuo padre ci raggiungerà presto?”, chiese.  
  
Noctis alzò le spalle e, vedendo che anche il ragazzo si era accomodato, decise di prendere il cellulare - doveva controllare il suo Albero di Zell su  _ King's Knight _ .  
  
"Lo spero. Immagino che neanche tu voglia perdere qui tutta la giornata", commentò.  
  
Prompto sbuffò divertito: “Il Professor Dorden mi ha dato il pomeriggio libero, quindi ho tutto il tempo che volete, oltre ad essere giustificato da eventuali assenze… sebbene stasera avrei un  _ appuntamento _ a cui non posso proprio mancare, ma sono fiducioso del fatto che tra poco vedremo tuo padre varcare quella soglia”, disse, poi prese un quadernino da sopra il tavolo e una penna, iniziando a scriverci sopra, con un sorrisetto.  
  
Noctis decise di non rispondere, decidendo invece di concentrarsi sul gioco. Sperava anche lui che suo padre arrivasse presto perché, in fin dei conti, voleva a sua volta tornare a casa presto. Non solo per rilassarsi ma anche perché più tardi avrebbe di nuovo provato ad entrare su  _ Chatctuar _ per vedere se il ragazzo della notte prima avrebbe rifatto la sua comparsa.  
  
La sua espressione non poté non addolcirsi un poco. Nonostante tutto era stato piacevole e visto che ormai avevano superato l'imbarazzo iniziale magari quel giorno avrebbero potuto parlare di cose più allegre.  
  
Nel frattempo era sceso il silenzio, rotto solo da qualche chiacchiericcio fuori dalla porta e dal rumore forte della penna che cozzava contro il foglio su cui Prompto stava scrivendo - o non si sa a fare cosa - con il viso concentrato, che ricordò la stessa espressione che aveva fatto mentre riguardava gli scatti di poco prima.  
  
Fu impossibile per Noctis non ritrovarsi ad osservarlo di tanto in tanto, chiedendosi se fosse o meno maleducato mettersi a giocare con il cellulare mentre c'era qualcun altro li presente con lui... ma Prompto sembrava così concentrato che quasi gli seccava disturbarlo. Tuttavia, si sentì anche vagamente incuriosito da quell'improvviso silenzio visto che il biondino aveva riempito con chiacchiere e tutto quei brevi minuti passati in compagnia.  
  
Forse, si disse nervoso, poteva avvicinarsi a lui con qualche scusa e provare a socializzare, anche se non era il suo forte. Sospirò e decise ugualmente di alzarsi per sgranchirsi le gambe e non rischiare di addormentarsi lì su quella sedia.  
  
Prompto alzò la testa dal foglio e confuso da quell’improvviso cambio di posto, boccheggiò qualcosa di sconnesso e per istinto si portò il quaderno al petto, come se volesse nascondere quello che stava facendo.  
  
"Non... volevo disturbarti", mormorò subito Noctis, dandosi dello stupido nel rendersi conto di aver attirato su di sé le attenzioni dell'altro, "Volevo solo sgranchirmi le gambe", aggiunse poi per spiegare le sue azioni.  
  
No, si disse, non era per niente adatto a socializzare.  
  
“N-no, io… mi sono sentito spaesato, per un secondo. Ero così concentrato che non ti ho visto, quando ti sei alzato”, disse, poi aggiunse, ridacchiando nervoso: “Scusa, sono la goffagine impersonificata. Il Professor Dorden dice che quando arrivo io se ne accorgono tutti, per quanto chiasso faccio”, poi, visibilmente più rilassato, posò distrattamente il quaderno sulle gambe, rivelando lo schizzo di un disegno fatto con la penna, dal tratto deciso, impossibile da non notare.  
  
"Ma...  _ quello sono io _ ?", domandò infatti l'altro dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata al blocco. Non ne era certo visto che non era realmente vicino a lui, ma dalla sua posizione gli sembrava un suo ritratto.  
  
Per quel motivo, per fugare ogni dubbio, decise di avvicinarsi a Prompto.  
  
Il biondino, che non aveva ancora realizzato il fatto che il blocco fosse in bella vista, fu vistosamente nel panico finché non sembró cedere al fatto che ogni prova era contro di lui, così rispose, con la voce che gli tremava: “Io… sì, sei tu. Insomma, ci ho provato. Non avevo nulla da fare, così mentre tu eri lì, concentrato al cellulare ho iniziato a farti un ritratto ma giuro che è successo senza che me ne accorgessi. Dopotutto sei l’unico soggetto della stanza- cioè, non nel senso che se ci fosse stato qualcun altro avrei scelto lui perché megl- mi sto incartando”, ammise, infine, lasciando Noctis sbigottito di fronte a tutta quella valanga di parole e scuse insensate.  
  
Ovviamente per lui era stato difficile seguire tutto quel fiume di parole e infatti, in conclusione, riuscì solamente a mormorare un: "È bello...".  
  
Non lo diceva solo perché era lui il soggetto, ma perché lo era davvero. Il tratto, l'espressione e l'angolazione. Non si intendeva d'arte ma non poteva non trovare bello quello schizzo.  
  
Prompto lo guardò per qualche secondo, visibilmente incapace di dire qualcosa di sensato dopo quel complimento, così si limitò a portarsi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e mormorare, sorridendo: “Ti ringrazio. Nessuno ti ha mai fatto un ritratto, prima di ora?”, chiese poi, forse anche per cambiare argomento e far cadere l'imbarazzo, “Hai un viso che si presta a certi tipi di arte”.  
  
Noctis rimase spiazzato da quell'affermazione.  
  
"Ne sei certo?".  
  
Nessuno gli aveva mai fatto un ritratto, gli avevano fatto delle foto ma non era mai uscito bene, e quella per lui era sempre stata la dimostrazione più lampante del fatto che non sarebbe mai stato fotogenico.  
  
Prompto però diceva che il suo viso si prestava per l'arte e gli aveva addirittura fatto delle foto bellissime.  
  
“Beh, sì. Ci sono dei visi che non sono poi così adatti. Insomma, hanno lineamenti duri, magari rughe d’espressione difficili da rappresentare o difetti della pelle praticamente impossibili da riprodurre fedelmente. Invece il tuo è un viso pulito, dai tratti delicati”, disse, poi abbassò la testa di nuovo sul foglio, smettendo di guardarlo, forse a disagio per tutto quel discorso, e aggiunse: “Insomma, privo di qualsiasi difetto”.  
  
Noctis rimase in silenzio per qualche momento.  
  
"... sei solo tu a vedermi così mi sa", borbottò.  
  
Il biondino rise leggermente, senza alzare gli occhi dal foglio, e dopo aver aggiunto alcuni dettagli sul disegno insieme alla firma, lo strappò dal blocco e glielo cedette: “Ne dubito. Comunque tieni, te lo regalo, visto che ti piace”, disse.  
  
Noctis non poté non esitare, incerto se accettare o meno quel dono tanto inaspettato. Poi, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, prese il disegno e si sedette accanto a Prompto, osservandolo con attenzione.  
  
"Nessuno mi ha mai fatto delle foto decenti perché mi trovo a disagio in quelle situazioni", ammise, "Tu invece sei riuscito a farmi sia foto che questo ritratto... penso che sia una cosa che riguardi solo te", aggiunse con un po' di imbarazzo.  
  
“Io invece penso di non essere un gran che né come fotografo né come ritrattista, ma se mi dici così potrei addirittura montarmi la testa”, rise il biondino, guardando prima il disegno e poi alzando lo sguardo verso l’altro, “Mi fa piacere che ti sia piaciuto. Magari in futuro, se non ti mette troppo a disagio, potrei fartene uno decente, tipo su una tela e regalartelo”, propose.  
  
Noctis si voltò verso di lui ancora più sorpreso. Quella situazione era ufficialmente diventata assurda. Prima di tutto lui,  _ Noctis Caelum _ , stava parlando con una persona che non era neanche un suo amico. Prompto, inoltre, lo stava trattando in modo normale, come se lui non fosse la persona più ricca della città… e per finire gli stava pure proponendo di fargli altri ritratti. Non sembrava una richiesta con un altro fine, non sembrava essere interessato al suo conto corrente, ma era palese che lo stesse facendo con una gentilezza disinteressata.  
  
Era stranissimo, ma non totalmente spiacevole anzi: era l'esatto contrario. Una piacevole novità.  
  
"Sei davvero sicuro? So essere fastidioso e poco collaborativo", gli fece presente, piegando le labbra un po' verso l'alto.  
  
Prompto scoppiò a ridere, non prima di averlo fissato con un sopracciglio alzato: “Ho una migliore amica intrattabile, scontrosa, manesca e supercritica. Mi sono fatto le ossa, niente può scalfirmi. Non esiste nessuno più scorbutico e acido di Aranea, te lo assicuro”, disse e la tensione parve sciogliersi ancor di più, dopo quella frase e fu quasi tutto naturale.  
  
"Non hai conosciuto Ignis quando non prende il caffè", ribatté Noctis, come se quella fosse una sfida su chi trovava l'amico più acido e scontroso.  
  
La risata che aveva sentito uscire dalle labbra di Prompto lo aveva incoraggiato, buttando giù un altro pezzettino di quel muro di indifferenza che cercava di tenere tra se stesso e gli altri.  
  
“Oh, beh. Andrebbero d’accordo a quanto pare!”, commentò ancora il biondino, “E mi sa che siamo due masochisti, se continuiamo a volere loro così bene”.  
  
Noctis annuì, rilassandosi contro lo schienale.  
  
"Com'era quella frase?  _ Accettiamo l'amore che pensiamo di meritare _ ?", citò con un po' di incertezza, "In questo caso credo che si tratti della nostra amicizia con quei due".  
  
“Già”, sorrise l’altro, visibilmente divertito e decisamente rilassato, poggiando anche lui la schiena alla sedia, poi la porta si aprì e ne emerse un uomo, con una folta barba curata e brizzolata che, con un sorriso imbarazzato, fece capolino nella stanza e alzò la mano libera, quella che non teneva il bastone che a quanto pareva usava per aiutarsi a camminare.  
  
Regis Caelum era appena arrivato e quell’ingresso segnava, suo malgrado, la fine di quella piacevole chiacchierata e l’inizio del vero e proprio set fotografico.  


  


**Note Finali:**  
**Miryel:** Quando io e Kurecchi abbiamo deciso di scrivere questa storia, di comune accordo (ahaha Accordo ahahah… giuro, la smetto), eravamo consapevoli dell’entusiasmo che entrambe ci avremmo messo nel portare avanti questo progetto ma, parlo anche a nome suo sapendo che la pensa come me, non credevamo potesse essere COSÌ tanto entusiasmante. Abbiamo iniziato pensando che questo potesse essere un semplice esperimento, infine abbiamo creato un mondo vero e proprio, con background ben precisi, a volte studiati sul momento che hanno reso questa fic più lunga ed elaborata di quanto potessimo credere persino noi due.  
Era il lontano 16 febbraio del 2018, quando fu scritto il primo paragrafo e ad oggi, il 5 maggio, siamo pronte a pubblicare il primo capitolo con immensa gioia e _DISAGIO_. Sì, disagio. Sentirete questa parola più di quanto possiate credere perché questa fic fonda le sue basi sul disagio e noi ne siamo completamente consapevoli.  
Era un esperimento, che ha funzionato, ci ha scoperte affini e questa fusione di stili e di idee così parallele, ha reso possibile questo progetto che noi ci auguriamo possa piacervi. Che dire, augurandomi che questo progetto vi abbia incuriositi, vi rimando al prossimo capitolo! Un baciozzo disagioso *w* *risata con voce doppia satanica*  
  
**Kurecchi:** Okay! Sono emozionata! Non so esattamente cosa dire se non che spero vivamente che questa fic vi piaccia tanto quando io ho amato scriverla insieme alla mia _collega_. Iniziare questo progetto è stato... illuminante oltre che interessante! Mi sono divertita dalla prima all'ultima ultima battuta e so, per quanto ho sclerato insieme a Miry, che questi sentimenti sono pienamente ricambiati XD  
Quindi niente, Miry ha già detto tutto quello che serve sapere** e vi auguro un buon viaggio con i prossimi capitoli!  
A presto *lancia amore e disagio*  
  
**Curiosità:** La storia è stata scritta interamente su una chat di Telegram e ognuna di noi ha mosso dei personaggi (Nel caso dei protagonisti, Miryel è Prompto e Kurecchi è Noctis, così giusto per buttarvela lì nel caso vi interessi XD). Veniva scritto un paragrafo da una e poi dall’altra; una perfetta catena di montaggio che ha portato, in modo ordinato, questa fic a vedere la luce ed è stato estremamente figo!

 **EXTRA DISAGIO!**  
Qui verranno raccolte alcune cavolate fatte da Kurecchi e Miryel durante la stesura della fic. Quindi... ecco a voi l'homepage di _**Chatctuar.eos**_  
  
[](https://i.imgur.com/MN5xqsG.png)  
_(Clicca per Ingrandire)_


	4. 4. Incredibile! Due Ragazzi Si Incontrano Ancora In Chat.

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
**Character(s):** Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scientia, Aranea Highwind, Un po' tutti  
**Relationship(s):** M/M  
**Pairing:** Promptis  
**Rating:** SAFE  
**Warnings:** Alternative Universe (AU), Modern!AU  
**Genere:** Introspettivo, Fluff  
**Conteggio Parole:** 4430  
**Capitoli:** 4 su ??  


**Note Generali:**  
**1.** La fic è ambientata in una Eos Moderna dove non esiste la magia!  
**2.** Noctis in questa fic NON è un Principe, ma è il figlio dell'uomo più ricco di Lucis. Regis, infatti, è il presidente della società elettrica che illumina tutta Lucis. Prompto, invece, non è frutto di esperimenti ma è un semplice ragazzo che studia fotografia e che ha parecchi problemi finanziari.  
**3.** Per i nomi di alcuni siti/imprese/app/ecc ecc ci siamo ispirate a cose esistenti nel nostro mondo unite all'universo di Final Fantasy.  
**4.** La fic verrà aggiornata **settimanalmente**. Quindi aspettatevi un nuovo capitolo **ogni sabato**! 

**Capitolo 4 -** Incredibile! Due Ragazzi Si Incontrano Ancora In Chat.

  
  
“Scusate il ritardo! Ho dovuto risolvere dei problemi al lavoro ma ce l’ho fatta, ne sono uscito vincitore”, dichiarò Regis, facendo l’occhiolino ai due ragazzi lì presenti, e Prompto per istinto si alzò in piedi e lo raggiunse per salutarlo, di nuovo tesissimo.  
  
“Oh, nessun problema signor Caelum! I-io sono Prompto Argentum, il vostro fotografo”, si presentò, emozionato, poi aggiunse: “Volevo anche ringraziarla personalmente per aver reso possibile l’apertura del laboratorio informatico. Sembrava un progetto impossibile da realizzare e invece lei ha fatto il miracolo”, e gli occhi gli brillarono come lampadine.   
  
Noctis sospirò, un po' dispiaciuto per quell'improvvisa interruzione.   
  
"Dai, facciamo questa cosa, papà", mugugnò, sentendosi però anche curioso all'idea di vedere le foto che avrebbe fatto Prompto.   
  
L’uomo, che stava stringendo la mano del biondino e lo stava squadrando con una certa tenerezza negli occhi, gli si rivolse: “Ciao anche a te, Noct”, lo salutò, poi si rivolse ancora a Prompto: “Scusalo, a volte mio figlio dimentica le buone maniere. Spero non ti abbia trattato male, mentre mi aspettavate”.   
  
Il biondino parve a disagio di fronte a quella osservazione e, con un sorrisetto gentile ma palesemente di circostanza, rispose: “Assolutamente no, anzi”.   
  
Regis Caelum si voltò verso suo figlio visibilmente stupito e, quando incrociò il suo sguardo gli indicò Prompto con la testa, alzando le sopracciglia in un gesto di approvazione. Noctis sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena per quello sguardo, conosceva suo padre e sapeva benissimo che cosa stava pensando.   
  
" _ No _ ", tagliò subito corto, come se Regis avesse parlato.   
  
“Uffa, come vuoi”, si lamentò l’uomo, sotto lo sguardo confuso di Prompto, che esitava gli occhi da lui a Noctis non capendo cosa stesse succedendo e probabilmente troppo timido per chiedere spiegazioni, difatti tossì e fece cenno all’uomo di accomodarsi dietro la sedia di legno che poco prima aveva occupato Noctis.   
  
“Prego”, disse, poi fece cenno a Noctis di sedersi di nuovo e, un po’ nervoso, continuò: “Allora, l’idea è questa: lei, signor Caelum, sarà in piedi e guarderà dritto alla camera e terrà una mano sulla spalla di suo figlio. Noctis, nel frattempo guarderà alla sua destra. È un modo per, come dire, dividere due generazioni diverse destinate a grandi cose. Come se suo figlio stesse guardando un futuro imminente che arriva da quella direzione. Sì, lo so sembra stupido ma è quello a cui ho pensato e mi sembrava un’idea carina e mi rendo conto che, spiegata così, sembra un’idiozia”, commentò, facendo tutto da solo senza aspettare nemmeno una risposta da parte loro, prima di criticarsi a quel modo.   
  
Regis guardò Noctis, stordito da tutte quelle parole.   
  
Il ragazzo poté solo annuire, fingendo di aver capito e concludendo con un: "Sono certo che andrà bene", perché dopo aver visto quel ritratto e le foto era più che convinto di potersi fidare del biondino.   
  
Prompto, che ora aveva il viso nascosto dalla fotocamera, sospirò tesò: “Lo spero”, poi fece cenno con una mano a Regis di avvicinarsi di più alla sedia e a Noctis di mettersi più dritto e cominciò a scattare.   
  
Ne fece altre in pose diverse, una dove sta volta era Regis a guardare dall’altra parte e Noctis dritto in camera e poi un dove si guardavano, finché non ne fece un paio anche quando erano distratti.   
  
Giocò un po’ con le luci, con le ombre e infine fece sedere Regis sulla sedia e Noctis sul bracciolo, facendo una battuta stupida per farli sorridere e scattò. Con quegli ultimi scatti, dichiarò concluso il set, alzando un pollice nella loro direzione.   
  
Era stato un photoset strano, diverso da quelli che Noctis aveva già fatto con altri fotografi e aveva quasi sempre lanciato occhiate verso Prompto come per studiarlo, per capire se stavano facendo un buon lavoro e se era per davvero soddisfatto del suo lavoro.   
  
Era curioso e sperava che suo padre non si facesse strane idee... cosa che, ovviamente, era già accaduta dagli sguardi che Regis continuava a lanciargli.   
  
Prompto, stranamente silenzioso, guardava scorrere le foto sul piccolo monitor digitale della sua fotocamera. Storse la bocca un paio di volte, forse non del tutto soddisfatto del risultato e, sospirando, attaccò l’oggetto ad un cavo e prese un telecomando mentre andava a srotolare un telo per proiettori appeso al muro.   
  
“Vorrei che foste critici, per favore”, disse, prima di premere un pulsante sul telecomando e far comparire la prima foto, che mostrava i due nella posa che aveva detto loro di fare.   
  
I colori non erano particolarmente vivi, per via delle tonalità scure dei loro abiti, dei capelli e della sedia di legno, ma erano gli occhi di entrambi la cosa che veniva accentuata proprio da tutto quello scuro che li contornava.   
  
Quel blu acceso sembrava quasi innaturale, quasi diverso da quello che i due potevano vedere ogni giorni guardandosi allo specchio. Era come vedere, in quel colore, un universo o un mare infinitamente cristallino e le altre foto non furono da meno.   
  
Alcune erano anche in bianco e nero, fortemente di impatto con quelle pose così solenni, fino alle ultime, più vive, specie quella dove sorridevano in modo naturale, guardandosi.   
  
Regis, a quella vista, quasi si commosse.   
  
“È una foto molto  _ sentimentale _ , Prompto”, commentò, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi.   
  
Suo padre era stato gentile e sincero, ma Noctis non era certo che quella potesse essere la parola giusta per descriverle. Erano  _ regali _ . Avevano un aspetto nobile e ricco, quasi di altri tempi. Non sapeva in che altro modo definire quegli scatti, perché lui stesso non sembrava neanche più il ragazzo scazzato e asociale che vedeva sempre allo specchio.   
  
“Lo pensa davvero, signor Caelum?”, chiese il biondino, emozionato e quando l’uomo annuì entusiasta nella sua direzione, si voltò verso Noctis forse in attesa che dicesse qualcosa anche lui, che gli dicesse cosa ne pensava.   
  
E ciò che il ragazzo si sentì di rivolgergli fu un mezzo sorriso. Non si sentiva in grado di fargli i complimenti che si meritava ma poteva incoraggiarlo in quel modo, perché Prompto era stato bravissimo: non poteva negarlo.   
  
Il fotografo sembrò capire quanto valeva quel gesto e la sua bocca si piegò all'insù, in un sorriso radioso, di quelli difficili da nascondere, e quando Regis gli si avvicinò zoppicando, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, sobbalzò.   
  
“Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro. Hai talento, figliolo. Spero che questo possa aprirti la strada a molteplici possibilità”, gli disse, sincero e l’altro si grattò la testa in imbarazzo, arrossendo visibilmente, “Dimmi una cosa, è possibile averle, queste foto? Insomma, non mi lascio sfuggire l’occasione di metterne qualcuna in bella vista nel mio ufficio. Sembra strano, ma io e mio figlio non vantiamo una grossa quantità di scatti insieme e questi valgono la pena di essere esposti”, disse, lanciando un’occhiata a Noctis.   
  
Questo sbuffò, quasi imbarazzato anche se, ovviamente, suo padre aveva ragione.   
  
“Prompto stai attento o potrebbe farti diventare il suo fotografo ufficiale”, lo avvisò, tentando di dare alla sua voce un tono leggero e ironico.   
  
Il ragazzo rise, visibilmente meno imbarazzato dopo quella battuta: “Beh, sarebbe un vero onore! Comunque ovvio che può avere delle copie, signor Caelum. Nel caso, gliele posso stampare o, meglio ancora, metterle in una pendrive e darla a Noctis qui in facoltà nei prossimi giorni”, annuì e l’uomo parve entusiasta di quella proposta.   
  
“O, magari, Noctis potrebbe invitarti da noi in modo che tu possa portarla, così avrò modo anche di ringraziarti offrendoti un caffè.”, propose l’uomo.   
  
"Papà...".   
  
Certo, gli avrebbe fatto piacere conoscere quel ragazzo - a pelle sentiva che sarebbe riuscito ad andare d'accordo con lui -, ma non voleva farlo solo perché lo stava dicendo Regis.   
  
“D’accordo”, sbuffò l’uomo, storcendo la bocca con disapprovazione, “Lascio a voi la decisione, dopotutto questo anziano padre voleva solo ricambiare un favore. Che ore sono, comunque?”.   
  
Prompto rise a quella sua battuta e, alzando il polso destro per guardare l’orologio, rispose: “Un quarto alle sei”.   
  
“Questa giornata è praticamente volata”, commentò l’uomo, strabuzzando gli occhi, “Hai tempo per un caffé veloce? Vorrei davvero contraccambiare il tuo favore”.   
  
“Non si preoccupi, davvero! Non serve e poi tra poco devo andare, io… devo fare una cosa questa sera, quindi vorrei andare a casa non appena finirò di sistemare tutta l’attrezzatura”.   
  
"Posso... aiutarti?", domandò Noctis. Sapeva che Regis lo avrebbe voluto accompagnare a casa e che, con altrettanta sicurezza, avrebbe cercato di avvicinarlo a Prompto. E non voleva sorbirsi anche quel giorno tutte le proposte di suo padre.   
  
“N-no, non preoccuparti!”, esclamò il fotografo, agitando le mani, nervoso, “Non serve, non è molta roba, ci metterò un attimo a sistemare tutto”.   
  
“C’è Ignis che ci aspetta in macchina, Noctis. Non vorrai fargli fare due viaggi per portare me e poi tornare a prendere te, spero. Quel povero ragazzo non so proprio come faccia a starti dietro, certe volte”, commentò Regis.   
  
Noctis sospirò. Ci aveva provato... ma alla fine gli era andata male.   
  
"D'accordo...", assentì.   
  
“Ti lasciamo lavorare in pace, Prompto”, sorrise Regis, ammiccando, poi fece cenno al figlio di andare, indicando la porta con un gesto della testa, “È stato un vero piacere conoscerti”, disse, e gli strinse la mano con entusiasmo.   
  
“Anche per me, signor Caelum”, rispose l’altro e l’uomo uscì.   
  
“Ci vediamo... in questi giorni allora?", mormorò Noctis, "Per le foto intendo…”.   
  
Prompto, che era rimasto voltato a guardare la porta che si chiedeva, si voltò e annuì, sorridendo leggermente: "Sì, preparerò la pen drive questa sera così domani potrai già averla. Comunque, ci vediamo in giro. Insomma, dopotutto frequentiamo la stessa università", disse, grattandosi una guancia, un po' imbarazzato.   
  
Noctis annuì, sentendosi a sua volta un po' a disagio.   
  
"Sì, quindi... a domani", lo salutò. Era stato piacevole parlare con lui, ma era anche certo che non ci sarebbero state altre reali occasioni per parlarci o frequentarlo. Noctis sapeva di essere un po'  _ disagiato socialmente _ , quindi non poteva di certo pretendere chissà cosa.   
  
"Già, a domani", disse il biondino, per poi rimanere in silenzio a guardarlo, immobile prima di risvegliarsi e, tossendo, aggiunse: "Meglio che mi metto a sistemare, o non tornerò in tempo a casa".   
  
Noctis si allontanò dopo avergli fatto un ultimo cenno e, strisciando quasi i piedi, lasciò la struttura andando fino al parcheggio dove Ignis e suo padre lo stavano attendendo. Si preparò mentalmente a subire le insinuazioni di Regis, simulando ogni tanto di tagliarsi le vene o la gola - cose che gli facevano guadagnare delle occhiatacce da parte di Ignis.   
  
Era inutile spiegargli per l'ennesima volta che non era interessato a uscire con qualcuno con il fine di " _ starci insieme _ ", ma in qualche modo suo padre aveva ragione nel definire Prompto un ragazzo talentuoso e gentile. Perché era vero e il ritratto che aveva gelosamente nascosto in una tasca della sua giacca ne era la prova.   
  
Ovviamente però, per quanto avesse ragione, quel viaggio si rivelò essere quasi infinito.   
  
Non vedeva l'ora di essere a casa, mangiare la cena che gli avrebbe preparato Ignis e attendere di collegarsi e parlare con  _ RideMyChocobo69 _ . Aveva tanto da raccontargli e sperava di averlo aiutato almeno un po'.   
  


* * *

  
  
Prompto aprì la porta di casa con una certa fatica, mentre con una mano teneva la borsa dell’università e la fotocamera e aveva il cellulare attaccato all’orecchio tenuto col solo ausilio della spalla.   
  
“Senti, magari domani ti racconto bene com’è andata! Ora sono a casa e non…  _ accidenti, mi casca tutto! _ ”, esclamò, recuperando in tempo le chiavi che stavano per scivolargli dalle mani, poi sbuffò frustrato, “Aranea, decisamente è meglio se parliamo domani, sono in difficoltà. Sì, più del solito. Buonanotte, ti voglio bene!”, disse e attaccando, si infilò con una certa difficoltà il telefono nella tasca dei jeans, poi aprì la porta.   
  
La casa era buia e odorava di chiuso. Si era di nuovo dimenticato di aprire le finestre, prima di uscire e si diede dell’imbecille, ricordandosi più di una volta che forse era arrivato il momento di crescere.   
  
Accese la luce e posò distrattamente le sue cose sulla poltrona del salotto, per poi sfilare da una busta di plastica del supermercato una confezione di Cup Noodles.    
  
Non voleva perder tempo a cucinare, sebbene la cosa gli riuscisse discretamente, ma non era una di quelle cose che amava fare di solito, così mentre l’acqua si scaldava in un pentolino, accese il portatile e lo fece caricare.   
  
Poco dopo decise di mandare il bonifico dell’affitto al proprietario, compilare il modulo per quello della retta universitaria e, infine, decise di usare un po’ di soldi per farsi un regalo su  _ Gramazon _ , prendendo quel cavalletto nuovo che sognava da tanto che, pur non costando chissà quanto, non aveva potuto permettersi perché un semplice sfizio.   
  
Non era uno spendaccione, semplicemente a volte gli piaceva premiarsi e, dato il successo delle foto fatte quel pomeriggio, si sentì di meritare quel regalo.   
  
“Oh, devo mandare le foto al Professore e mettere quelle per il signor Caelum in una penna”, si disse, schioccando le dita.   
  
Fece l’operazione, infilò la pendrive nella borsa in modo che il giorno dopo avrebbe potuto darla a Noctis e spense l’acqua per preparare i suoi noodles.   
  
Sorrise leggermente mentre girava con delle bacchette di legno gli spaghetti, al pensiero che quel ragazzo, il figlio del proprietario della Lucis Spa, non era affatto come lo aveva immaginato.   
  
Non era famoso per avere amici, in facoltà, anzi tutti lo ritenevano scostante e sulle sue, con la puzza sotto al naso, scontroso e antipatico, e invece con lui si era rivelato tutt’altro che quello.   
  
Questa era l’ennesima prova che le apparenze a volte potevano ingannare e aveva reputato quasi piacevole la sua compagnia e non gli dispiaceva rivederlo il giorno dopo, per dargli la penna. Magari, poteva provare a chiedergli di passare la pausa pranzo insieme, se era dell’umore giusto oppure di prendere un caffè durante una pausa tra una lezione e l’altra ma sapeva anche che non ne avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio, così scosse la testa e finì i suoi Cup Noodles.   
  
Si tirò su la mascherina da Chocobo e, facendo un lunghissimo sospiro, aprì il sito e fece il login, per poi entrare online e attese l’arrivo di  _ KingOfFishing _ che, con grande sollievo, non tardò ad entrare.   
  
Non appena lo vide, non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di scrivere che esclamò, esaltato: “Ehi, ciao! Sei venuto davvero, allora!”.   
  
La persona dall'altra parte dello schermo non esitò a rispondere, come se a sua volta non avesse aspettato altro.   
  
_ \- Potrei dire lo stesso! Quando ti ho visto online è stato un sollievo!-. _   
  
Prompto sorrise raggiante: “Non avrei mai potuto mancare l’appuntamento! Soprattutto perché dovevo ringraziarti per la donazione… tu sei pazzo, dico davvero. Donare tutti quei soldi a un signor nessuno come me. Mi hai letteralmente salvato la vita e non so davvero come fare per ringraziarti. Sono in debito con te e non nascondo di sentirmi a disagio per questo ma ti giuro troverò il modo per ricambiare”, ammise, stringendosi nelle spalle.   
  
_ KingOfFishing  _ riprese subito a scrivere e dopo poco arrivò la sua risposta.   
  
_ \- Figurati... volevo aiutarti. Sei stato gentile con me, hai ascoltato le mie lamentele quando il tuo problema era molto più importante del mio... mi sembrava il minimo.-. _   
  
_ Se settemila guil sono il minimo, non oso immaginare cosa sia il massimo _ , pensò Prompto.   
  
“Grazie a te ho risolto i problemi più grandi che avevo, ovvero quelli economici che sembravano irrimediabili. Ero davvero disperato. Gli altri problemi, alla fine, sono tutte cose che con un po’ di impegno si possono risolvere. Comunque com’è andata la giornata? Hai controllato l’ _ Albero di Zell _ , almeno tu? Io sono stato troppo impegnato, per farlo”, sbuffò.   
  
_ \- L'ho controllato solo una volta perché ero impegnato anche io. E diciamo che è andata bene. Ho conosciuto un ragazzo nuovo oggi. Questa è la cosa positiva. Quella negativa: mio padre si è subito fatto certi filmini che non ti dico-. _   
  
Scrisse subito l'altro.   
  
_ Un nuovo ragazzo? _ , si chiese Prompto.   
  
“Di nuovo? Non vuole proprio darti tregua!”, esclamò, indignato da quella notizia, sapendo perfettamente quanto potesse essere stancante la pressione di qualcuno sul collo, “I filmini erano… su questo ragazzo? Gli piacerebbe vederti uscire con lui?”, gli chiese, quasi titubante.   
  
L'altro sembrò non esitare nel rispondere.   
  
_ \- Vorrebbe vedermi uscire con chiunque pur di non vedermi solo!-. _   
  
Scrisse aggiungendo poi un:   
  
_ \- Che poi, mi sono accorto che è un ragazzo talentuoso e gentile, non ho bisogno che me lo faccia notare lui!-. _   
  
“Capito, quindi è stato un incontro positivo e tuo padre non ha tutti i torti a vederlo come un potenziale candidato, se dici che è una persona così piacevole”, disse, con un pizzico di malinconia nella voce che per fortuna non fu troppo riconoscibile, “Ovviamente, però, sta sempre a te la scelta e lui dovrebbe limitarsi solo a rispettarla. Mi dispiace che si comporti così, vorrei poterti dare una mano”, ammise, infine.   
  
_ -Parlare con te mi rilassa, ed è strano... ma magari è perché non ci vediamo di persona. Sicuramente se mi conoscessi di persona non penseresti allo stesso modo-. _   
  
Rispose  _ KingOfFishing _ , forse con un po' di tristezza.   
  
“Anche a me rilassa, parlare con te ma… ti prego, non dire così, io non potrei mai pensare diversamente di qualcuno che, per aiutarmi, mi ha donato dei soldi senza battere ciglio. Non mi interessa se pensi di avere un caratteraccio o magari non sei tanto socievole, hai fatto una cosa bellissima nei confronti di qualcuno in difficoltà, e il tuo vero problema è che non riesci a capire quanto questo ti renda una persona ammirevole. Se ci vedessimo di persona, penserei lo stesso, sapendo di cosa sei capace”, disse, mentre la voce gli sfumava, un po’ imbarazzato nel dire quelle cose.   
  
Parlare con lui a voce, leggendo le sue risposte in chat un po’ lo metteva ancora a disagio, ma era talmente in debito con lui che si sforzava di pensare che quella fosse una situazione normalissima.   
  
_ \- Anche se sto dall'altra parte di uno schermo e sarebbe facile scrivere una qualche frase di ringraziamento... Io non so che scriverti in risposta-. _   
  
La risposta era arrivata dopo qualche minuto, come se effettivamente il ragazzo non sapesse come esprimersi, e la dicitura " _ KingOfFishing sta scrivendo _ " apparve subito dopo segno che l'altro non aveva ancora finito.   
  
_ \- Sono tendenzialmente asociale, le persone mi evitano per questo e anche per altri motivi legati alla mia famiglia. Mi dipingono in un certo modo e non faccio niente per smentirli, perché alla fin fine mi fa comodo non avere attorno gente non interessata a me come persona... quindi... quello che hai detto è... bello. Non so in che altro modo definirlo ma sono certo di aver aiutato la persona giusta-. _   
  
Prompto si sentì poggiare sul petto un peso gigantesco e seppe che era qualcosa che non gli apparteneva. Era come se la malinconia, il disagio e la tristezza di quella persona si fossero catalizzata nel suo cuore; come se gli avesse appena chiesto di credere in lui, di aiutarlo a portare quel fardello per un po’, insieme, almeno finché non avrebbero chiuso quella chat per dividersi ancora.   
  
“La verità è che siamo simili, molto più di quanto tu possa immaginare. Io non ho amici, a parte uno e ogni giorno mi chiedo come faccia a sopportare uno come me. La gente pensa che non sia capace di fare discorsi seri, in realtà è che non essendo bravo a socializzare finisco sempre per essere fuori luogo e fare battute nei momenti meno opportuni e non vengo preso sul serio. Magari non per le stesse ragioni, ma siamo simili e forse è questo che mi fa pensare che ci sia una sorta di sintonia e che questo incontro, magari, non è stato un caso”, disse, grattandosi la testa in imbarazzo, poi aggiunse: “Non prendermi per un sentimentale, ti prego”.   
  
_ -Non prendere me per un sentimentale se ti dico che lo penso anche io-. _   
  
Era una sola frase, semplice ma sincera. Non era facile comprendere il tono di qualcuno attraverso una scritta ma quelle parole sembravano non poter avere nessun'altra descrizione se non quella.   
  
“Stasera manca davvero un violinista che ci faccia la colonna sonora, sai?”, rise Prompto, perché aveva imparato a capire che quel ragazzo dall’altra parte non era uno che si esprimeva con grandi discorsi, ma quello che diceva era sempre detto con una certa convinzione e sincerità.    
  
Preferiva persone come lui, schiette e dirette, piuttosto delle persone ipocrite che aveva incontrato nel corso degli anni, che erano state sempre e solo in grado di spezzargli il cuore.   
  
“A parte l’incontro con quel ragazzo interessante e tuo padre che fa il cupido, è successo altro? Ti va di raccontarmi qualcosa della tua giornata?”, gli chiese, con una dolcezza che spiazzò persino se stesso.   
  
_ \- Solo se prima fai tu lo stesso. Ti ho già detto di mio padre e del ragazzo che ho incontrato, no?- _   
  
Rispose prontamente l'altro.   
  
_ Touchè _ . Odiava dover parlare di sé, ma a quanto pareva anche l’altro odiava farlo e alla fine si era lasciato andare a quel racconto.    
  
Represse un sospiro di puro disagio e, sorseggiando dell’acqua da un bicchiere per prendere tempo, elaborò qualcosa da raccontargli che non lo annoiasse a morte.   
  


* * *

  
Noctis lo osservò per un momento sparire dall'inquadratura forse per bere e solo in quel momento notò per bene il soggetto della maglietta dell'altro ragazzo. Era un moguri, e non poté trovarlo quasi adorabile.   
  
Tutto di quel ragazzo, in realtà, gli ispirava fiducia e tenerezza ed erano sensazioni che non aveva mai provato in vita sua. Si era aperto facilmente e neanche per un momento aveva creduto di poter essere rifiutato o giudicato.   
  
_ RideMyChocobo69 _ aveva ragione nel definirsi simile a lui, e Noctis non poté non chiedersi:  _ "Dove sei stato per tutto questo tempo?". _   
  
Scosse però la testa aggiungendo un:   
  
_ \- Bella maglietta, comunque-. _   
  
Perché, in fondo, era d'obbligo.   
  
Il ragazzo parve sussultare a quel complimento e, raggiante, la tirò per fargliela vedere meglio: "Ti piace davvero? L'ho presa su Gramazon, era in super saldo durante il Carnevale KupòKué!", esclamò, a quanto pareva felicissimo che avesse notato la sua t-shirt. "È sempre una soddisfazione quando qualcuno riconosce i soggetti delle mie magliette", aggiunse, gonfiando il petto, orgoglioso.   
  
Noctis non poté non ridacchiare e portò di nuovo le dita sulla tastiera.   
  
_ -Su Gramazon ho preso ultimamente la felpa dell'Assassin's Festival-. _   
  
Rivelò, studiando subito la reazione dell'altro.   
  
_ RideMyChocobo69 _ appoggiò i palmi delle mani sulla scrivania, probabilmente sconvolto da quella nuova informazione e, esordendo con qualche frase sconnessa, infine disse: “N-non ci credo! Ti piace anche Assassin’s Creed! mi sa che facciamo prima a dirci cosa non abbiamo in comune. Io adoro quel gioco, ho perso più tempo a completarlo al cento per cento che a studiare per l’università!”, rise il ragazzo nel monitor, “Comunque… mi chiedevi della mia giornata e oggi non è andata poi così male. Tralasciando l’euforia dovuta alla tua donazione, che mi ha fatto camminare ad un metro da terra ho avuto situazioni piacevoli, dopotutto. Mi hanno assegnato un progetto, di cui saprò se è stato svolto bene o no domani mattina e a pensarci bene anche io ho conosciuto qualcuno oggi ed è stato un incontro interessante. Poi sono tornato di corsa a casa, perché avevo paura di arrivare in ritardo per il nostro…  _ appuntamento _ e ho mangiato dei Cup Noodles che sapevano di scarpa vecchia ma erano buoni lo stesso”, raccontò, con la sua solita parlantina piacevole.   
  
Ovviamente Noctis non poté non sentirsi esaltato per quel racconto. Avevano davvero così tanto in comune da sentire quasi il cuore in gola per l'emozione.   
  
Era felice che il ragazzo avesse affrontato la giornata in modo così positivo grazie a lui. Anche se non erano insieme aveva ugualmente fatto in modo di essere nei suoi pensieri.   
  
"Smettila di dire scemenze", si rimproverò con un borbottio imbarazzato.   
  
_ -Sono certo che il tuo progetto sarà un successo!-. _   
  
Scrisse, cercando di non pensare al fatto che stesse iniziando a sentirsi...  _ legato a lui. _ Non lo conosceva neanche e si erano parlati solo per due volte contando quella, non poteva già sentirsi così coinvolto.  _ Che problemi aveva?! _   
  
“Me lo auguro, potrebbe davvero aprire qualche porta per un futuro lavorativo. Oh, e intanto ho mandato dei curriculum qua e là, così che possa trovare un nuovo lavoro per continuare a pagarmi l’uni e la casa. Sta volta farò di tutto per non farmi licenziare, lo devo anche a te ed è… beh, a volte fare le cose per qualcun altro è molto più stimolante, no? Deludere se stessi è quasi normale, ma gli altri è diverso e visto che grazie a te ho una nuova possibilità ho deciso che ti userò come motivo valido per mettere la testa al posto giusto e metterci più impegno”, ammise il ragazzo, ogni istante sempre più aperto nei suoi confronti.   
  
_ -Lieto di essere diventato la tua motivazione-. _   
  
Scrisse subito Noctis, senza neanche pensarci, lasciandosi guidare dall'emozione e dalle parole sempre troppo veritiere dell'altro.   
  
“Mi fa piacere che la cosa ti lusinghi. Comunque - tossì, forse cercando di cambiare discorso - tra poco vado a dormire, che ho lezione anche domani ma volevo chiederti una cosa prima di andare”, disse, poi si bloccò.   
  
Noctis non poté non irrigidirsi. Il " _ Devo dirti una cosa _ " era una delle frasi più brutte della vita di chiunque e quella variante, per lui, aveva lo stesso effetto dell'originale.   
  
_ -Dimmi pure-. _   
  
Scrisse, senza neanche sapere perché si stesse sentendo così nervoso.   
  
“Tu…”, esordì il ragazzo dall’altra parte, poi allungò un braccio per prendere qualcosa e ne emerse con un mezzo busto che mostrò alla telecamera, “Ce l’hai la statuetta di  _ Connor Kenway _ , dell’edizione limitata del  _ terzo capitolo di Assassin’s Creed _ ?”, chiese, orgoglioso.   
  
Dalle labbra del ragazzo uscì subito un sospiro sollevato, misto all'esaltazione per  _ quella bellezza _ che era appena apparsa davanti allo schermo. Sentiva il cuore andargli a mille e non sapeva neanche perché, ma era felice di aver scoperto un'altra cosa in comune con quell'altro ragazzo.   
  
_ -Ovviamente! Ho pure la riproduzione della lama celata!-. _   
  
Rispose con entusiasmo, sperando che quel suo umore potesse trasmettersi anche all'altro.   
  
“Ehi! Potevi almeno fingere di non averlo e poi cosa ti salta in mente di dirmi che hai anche la lama celata? Vuoi forse farmi morire di invidia?”, chiese  _ RideMyChocobo69 _ , fingendo palesemente un tono scocciato che non gli riuscì molto bene, “Chissà, magari nella mia infinita collezione di cose nerd comprate negli anni c’è qualcosa che non hai? Lo scopriremo nelle prossime puntate”, disse, poi ridacchiò.    
  
_ -Non vedo l'ora-. _   
  
Scrisse subito Noctis, sorridendo quasi senza rendersene conto, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.   
  
_ -Ci sentiamo domani alla stessa ora? Ti va bene?-. _   
  
Aggiunse poi, sperando di non sembrare troppo... _ disperato _ . Ma sapeva di volerlo sentire ancora e non sapeva neanche come definire quegli strani sentimenti che stavano ribollendo all’interno del suo petto.   
  
"Te lo stavo per chiedere io", mormorò  _ RideMyChocobo69 _ , e dal tono della voce sembrava sollevato dal fatto che glielo avesse chiesto lui, per primo. "Sì, domani stessa ora. Buonanotte, allora", alzando una manina per salutarlo.   
  
Per un momento Noctis alzò a sua volta la mano poi, dandosi dello stupido, digitò il suo saluto per poi disconnettersi dalla chat con un sospiro. Nascose il viso tra le mani, sentendolo quasi bruciare sotto i suoi palmi, non sapeva assolutamente che cosa gli stava prendendo, era tutto così assurdo...   


**Note Finali:**  
**Miryel:** Quando io e Kurecchi abbiamo deciso di scrivere questa storia, di comune accordo (ahaha Accordo ahahah… giuro, la smetto), eravamo consapevoli dell’entusiasmo che entrambe ci avremmo messo nel portare avanti questo progetto ma, parlo anche a nome suo sapendo che la pensa come me, non credevamo potesse essere COSÌ tanto entusiasmante. Abbiamo iniziato pensando che questo potesse essere un semplice esperimento, infine abbiamo creato un mondo vero e proprio, con background ben precisi, a volte studiati sul momento che hanno reso questa fic più lunga ed elaborata di quanto potessimo credere persino noi due.  
Era il lontano 16 febbraio del 2018, quando fu scritto il primo paragrafo e ad oggi, il 5 maggio, siamo pronte a pubblicare il primo capitolo con immensa gioia e _DISAGIO_. Sì, disagio. Sentirete questa parola più di quanto possiate credere perché questa fic fonda le sue basi sul disagio e noi ne siamo completamente consapevoli.  
Era un esperimento, che ha funzionato, ci ha scoperte affini e questa fusione di stili e di idee così parallele, ha reso possibile questo progetto che noi ci auguriamo possa piacervi. Che dire, augurandomi che questo progetto vi abbia incuriositi, vi rimando al prossimo capitolo! Un baciozzo disagioso *w* *risata con voce doppia satanica*  
  
**Kurecchi:** Okay! Sono emozionata! Non so esattamente cosa dire se non che spero vivamente che questa fic vi piaccia tanto quando io ho amato scriverla insieme alla mia _collega_. Iniziare questo progetto è stato... illuminante oltre che interessante! Mi sono divertita dalla prima all'ultima ultima battuta e so, per quanto ho sclerato insieme a Miry, che questi sentimenti sono pienamente ricambiati XD  
Quindi niente, Miry ha già detto tutto quello che serve sapere** e vi auguro un buon viaggio con i prossimi capitoli!  
A presto *lancia amore e disagio*  
  
**Curiosità:** La storia è stata scritta interamente su una chat di Telegram e ognuna di noi ha mosso dei personaggi (Nel caso dei protagonisti, Miryel è Prompto e Kurecchi è Noctis, così giusto per buttarvela lì nel caso vi interessi XD). Veniva scritto un paragrafo da una e poi dall’altra; una perfetta catena di montaggio che ha portato, in modo ordinato, questa fic a vedere la luce ed è stato estremamente figo!

**EXTRA DISAGIO!**  
Qui verranno raccolte alcune cavolate fatte da Kurecchi e Miryel durante la stesura della fic. Quindi... ecco a voi l'homepage di _**Chatctuar.eos**_  
  
[](https://i.imgur.com/MN5xqsG.png)  
_(Clicca per Ingrandire)_


	5. 5. Ha Conosciuto Un Ragazzo In Chat. Ciò Che Succede Ti Sorprenderà.

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
**Character(s):** Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scientia, Aranea Highwind, Un po' tutti  
**Relationship(s):** M/M  
**Pairing:** Promptis  
**Rating:** SAFE  
**Warnings:** Alternative Universe (AU), Modern!AU  
**Genere:** Introspettivo, Fluff  
**Conteggio Parole:** 4430  
**Capitoli:** 5 su ??  


**Note Generali:**  
**1.** La fic è ambientata in una Eos Moderna dove non esiste la magia!  
**2.** Noctis in questa fic NON è un Principe, ma è il figlio dell'uomo più ricco di Lucis. Regis, infatti, è il presidente della società elettrica che illumina tutta Lucis. Prompto, invece, non è frutto di esperimenti ma è un semplice ragazzo che studia fotografia e che ha parecchi problemi finanziari.  
**3.** Per i nomi di alcuni siti/imprese/app/ecc ecc ci siamo ispirate a cose esistenti nel nostro mondo unite all'universo di Final Fantasy.  
**4.** La fic verrà aggiornata **settimanalmente**. Quindi aspettatevi un nuovo capitolo **ogni sabato**! 

**Capitolo 5 -** Ha Conosciuto Un Ragazzo In Chat. Ciò Che Succede Ti Sorprenderà.

  
  
  
Ignis si poggiò all’auto con le braccia incrociate in attesa, quella mattina era riuscito ad arrivare in anticipo al solito appuntamento sotto casa di Noctis. Anticipo dovuto al fatto che quello era il giorno della settimana dove si svegliava senza Gladio accanto e riusciva a fare tutto con sorprendente calma, visto che non aveva il suo ragazzo intorno, sempre pronto a persuaderlo per fare  _ ginnastica mattutina _ insieme.   
  
Non che la cosa non gli facesse piacere, ma quando succedeva finiva per iniziare la giornata già stanco e la cosa cominciava ad essere deleteria.   
  
In più, le mattine, Noctis non era mai quel tipo di compagnia che avrebbe potuto magari aiutarlo ad azionare il cervello con qualche racconto o due chiacchiere, anzi: il tragitto era quasi sempre silenzioso o fatto di risposte a mezza bocca, rendendo il viaggio tra l’appartamento e l’università più lungo di quanto già non fosse.   
  
Poco dopo, sorprendentemente puntale, il ragazzo dai capelli neri uscì dal portone, con lo zaino in spalla, i capelli arruffati e un’espressione leggermente irrequieta che non era solito vedergli su.   
  
Il tutto era dovuto dalla mancanza di sonno di Noctis. Era stato difficile riuscire ad addormentarsi perché aveva troppi pensieri per la testa e non era riuscito a trovare una risposta a tutti i suoi dubbi.   
  
_ Provava qualcosa per quel ragazzo? Anche se lo aveva appena conosciuto o meglio, visto sul pc? _   
  
Non lo sapeva, non gli era mai successo niente di simile… e quei pensieri lo avevano braccato per tutta la notte, nei suoi sogni e anche al risveglio.   
  
Sospirò ed entrò in macchina mormorando un mezzo saluto.   
  
Ignis seguí i suoi movimenti con lo sguardo, con un sopracciglio alzato e, entrando in macchina, mise in moto e, prima di lasciare il vialetto gli passò una lattina di caffè, dicendo: “ _ Ebony _ ?”.   
  
Noctis fece una smorfia.   
  
"No grazie", rispose subito. Non gli piaceva il sapore del caffè, men che meno quello dell'Ebony. Per lui il caffè era quello con mille cucchiaini di zucchero e di certo, prendere una cosa così amara non lo avrebbe aiutato con il suo umore.   
  
“Come vuoi”, commentò l’autista, riponendo la lattina tra i sedili, poi fece una lunga pausa prima di lanciargli un’occhiata e dire: “Tutto ok, Noct? Sei più taciturno e ombrato del solito. C’è qualcosa che ti turba?”, dando prova di quanto lo conoscesse bene.   
  
Il ragazzo, per nulla sorpreso, si esibì in un nuovo lungo sospirò.   
  
"Non ho dormito granché...", mormorò. Quello era anche abbastanza palese, ma non sapeva se voleva o meno dire la verità al suo amico.   
  
Anche Ignis si concesse a sua volta un sospiro poi, dopo aver arricciato le labbra forse indeciso se parlare o no, esordì: “Noct, ci conosciamo da quanto? Quindici anni? Forse anche di più. Ti conosco, hai sempre dormito a discapito di tutto, e quando non ci riesci significa che c’è qualcosa che ti turba davvero molto. Vorrei che sapessi che, se hai bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno, io ci sono”.   
  
Noctis lo guardò attraverso lo specchietto. Si fidava di Ignis, era come un fratello per lui, ma aveva paura di venire giudicato nel dirgli  _ "ho conosciuto un ragazzo nel sito che mi ha dato quell'idiota del tuo ragazzo _ ".   
  
"Lo so...", assentì, "Ma non è una cosa che posso dire facilmente...".   
  
Sapeva che Ignis sarebbe riuscito ad aiutarlo,  _ ma come _ ?   
  
“Ha forse a che fare con l'università? Hai problemi nello studio? Oppure con l’appartamento?”, chiese Ignis, come al solito cercando di tastare il terreno per studiare le sue reazioni alle sue supposizioni.   
  
"Ho... conosciuto una persona", rispose per cercare di fermare la lunga sequela di domande dell'altro, "Ma non farti strane idee, okay?!", aggiunse subito per evitare che l'altro iniziasse a pensare cose che non doveva assolutamente pensare.   
  
“Capisco, e ti assicuro che non mi farò strane idee ma… perdonarmi se mi permetto di supporre una cosa del genere, ma se questo qualcuno che hai conosciuto è stato capace di toglierti il sonno, immagino si tratti di qualcuno che non ti è, come dire… totalmente  _ indifferente _ . Mi sto forse sbagliando?”, azzardò il ragazzo con gli occhiali, guardandolo dallo specchietto e fu impossibile non notare che era trasalito.   
  
No, non gli era indifferente. Ma lo conosceva da troppo poco tempo e non lo aveva neanche mai visto in viso. Però... era il suo carattere, la timidezza e la sincerità. Erano tutte le cose che avevano in comune a farlo sentire strano.   
  
"L'ho conosciuto da pochissimo e... non so cosa mi sta succedendo. Non riesco a togliermelo dalla testa, è gentile e timido. Abbiamo tante cose in comune e non... vedo l'ora di vederlo di nuovo.".   
  
Ignis sorrise, forse incapace di trattenere la tenerezza che gli stava facendo a sentirlo parlare a quel modo; soprattutto a tirare fuori una parte si sé, quella più debole è vulnerabile, con una fatica immane: “E lui? Ti ha dato l'impressione di volerti rivedere presto?”, chiese.   
  
Noctis annuì subito, senza però osare guardare il suo amico. Era troppo imbarazzante.   
  
"Sì... gli ho chiesto io se volevamo sentirci di nuovo e mi ha detto che voleva chiedermi la stessa cosa...".   
  
“So che forse non dovrei chiederlo perché implicherebbe farsi strane idee, immagino ma…”, esordì ancora il ragazzo con gli occhiali, facendo una pausa per prendere un respiro profondo, “Tu pensi di avere una sorta di  _ cotta  _ per questa persona?”.   
  
Noctis non poté non boccheggiare per quella domanda. Non ci aveva neanche mai pensato a dirla tutta e non era certo di provare simili sentimenti.   
  
"Non lo so...", ammise guardando poi l'altro ragazzo con gli occhi leggermente più svegli, "Secondo te... sì?".   
  
Ignis alzó le sopracciglia, visibilmente preso alla sprovvista dal fatto che glielo stesse chiedendo sul serio e, storcendo la bocca pensieroso mugugnó per un attimo, poi disse: “Noct, il concetto di  _ infatuazione amorosa  _ è un discorso ampio e soprattutto relativo. Da persona a persona le cose possono cambiare e a mio parere tu sei stato troppo suggestionato dagli eventi che sono accaduti negli ultimi giorni. La pressione che tuo padre ti sta mettendo, nel trovare qualcuno e sistemarti, ti ha indirettamente influenzato ed ora senza che tu possa rendertene conto, sei alla ricerca dell’amore solo per paura di un giudizio negativo da parte sua. Hai paura di deluderlo e allora ti convinci di cose che non sono reali. Dopotutto non sei mai stato innamorato e alla tua età è molto facile scambiare un sentimento come l’amicizia - che tu conosci davvero poco, con quello dell’amore”, spiegó, come al solito ponderando sulle parole da usare, utilizzando la sua infinita saggezza; quella di un ragazzo fidanzato con uno degli uomini più rozzi che esistessero al mondo - di buon cuore, un grande amico, ma rozzo. “Magari vi trovate solo molto in sintonia quando siete insieme e il fatto che anche lui ti voglia rivedere potrebbe significare che voglia farlo in amicizia, perché gli sei simpatico", provó.   
  
Il ragazzo lo ascoltò con attenzione. Come sempre, Ignis non parlava a vanvera e si rivolgeva a lui da una posizione esterna senza lasciarsi coinvolgere o condizionare.   
  
"A me lui piace... parlare con lui è...divertente. Abbiamo davvero tanto in comune. Conosce  _ Assassin's Creed _ e gioca anche a  _ King's Knight _ ", svelò.   
  
“Sembra davvero che siate molto in sintonia, il che farebbe di lui un amico con cui spendere dell’ottimo tempo. Che cosa fa nella vita? Lavora? Studia?”, chiese Ignis, curioso. “L’hai conosciuto in facoltà?”, indagò.   
  
"Va all'università... ma non so dove...", fu costretto a dire cercando poi una scusa credibile, "Ci... siamo conosciuti in una chat...".   
  
Sperò, ovviamente, che Ignis non cercasse di indagare ulteriormente. Perché era certo che gli avrebbe detto tutta l'imbarazzante verità.   
  
Ignis difatti sembrò voler reprimere il desiderio di fare altre domande ma, quando chiese: “Non… non vi siete mai visti di persona?”, diede prova di non essere riuscito a trattenere almeno quella curiosità.   
  
"Non ancora...", rivelò Noctis, "Ma non ho bisogno di vederlo per sentirlo vicino!", si difese subito, come se fosse importante.   
  
“Capisco”, sospirò l’altro, poi accostò quando arrivarono di fronte la facoltà e spense il motore, girandosi a guardarlo nei sedili posteriori, “Noct, sono molto felice che tu stia provando qualcosa di così forte ma non vorrei che ti facessi castelli per aria, perché riuscire a prendere la questione per quello che è, e superare la linea di demarcazione verso l’irrazionalità è un attimo. Cerca di razionalizzare, di ponderare sul rapporto che si sta creando tra te e questa persona, senza scambiare lucciole per lanterne. Te lo dico da amico, da persona che ci tiene tantissimo alla tua felicità, perciò… per favore, non fare come tuo solite che agisci d'istinto, che non vuoi sentire altre campane. Promettimi che ci penserai un po’ a questo discorso che abbiamo fatto. Comincia a chiederti:  _ cosa provo davvero per questo ragazzo? _ ”.   
  
Noctis annuì serio.   
  
“Ci proverò…”, rispose anche se non sapeva realmente come comprendere una cosa del genere. “Quindi... vieni tu dopo le lezioni?”, chiese, aprendo la portiera della macchina.   
  
Ignis sorrise con dolcezza a quella domanda, che sembrò quasi una speranza e, annuendo, lo rassicurò: “Certo, mi troverai qui. Ci vediamo dopo, Noct”.   
  
Il ragazzo accennò a sua volta un piccolo sorriso, e facendogli un cenno lasciò la vettura.   
  
Si guardò subito attorno poi, con le mani in tasca si avviò verso l'interno della struttura universitaria, sperando che quella giornata passasse davvero in fretta.   
  
   


* * *

  
    
Prompto si affrettò ad uscire dall’autobus con una certa difficoltà, troppo carico di attrezzature e si incastrò tra le porte che si stavano chiudendo con lo zaino, salvandosi solo urlando un: “Ehi!! Mi avete forse scambiato per un toast?”, e l’autista parve averlo sentito perché si accinse immediatamente a liberarlo.   
  
“Possibile che ce ne deve essere una ogni santa mattina?”, si lagnò, soffiando verso l’alto per spostarsi una ciocca bionda che gli era finita davanti agli occhi.   
  
Corse verso l’entrata, stando attento a non farsi investire da nessuna macchina, e si precipitò nello studio del professor Dorden, che gli aveva spedito una mail di risposta a quella delle sue foto dicendogli che voleva vederlo prima che iniziasse le lezioni.   
  
Era molto nervoso, aveva paura che il lavoro svolto il giorno prima con la famiglia Caelum non fosse abbastanza, così quando si trovò di fronte la porta, cercò di sciogliere le spalle, prese un grosso respiro e bussò.   
  
La porta si aprì e ne emerse il sorridente e paffuto docente, che lo fece subito accomodare.   
  
"Ragazzo! Benvenuto!", lo accolse infatti con il suo solito calore e affabilità, "Vieni, siediti! Dobbiamo discutere della copertina e dell'articolo!".   
  
“Bene!”, esclamò Prompto, con entusiasmo, già più sollevato nel sentirlo già così coinvolto. “Come le sono sembrate, le mie foto? Non ho quasi dormito al pensiero che potessero non piacerle, sa?”, disse, prendendo posto su una sedia e ridacchiando, anche se quello che aveva appena detto era una mezza verità.   
  
Non aveva quasi chiuso occhio per tutta la notte, un po’ per la paura di non essere all’altezza di comparire in copertina e un po’ perché ogni tanto gli saltava in mente il ragazzo della chat,  _ KingOfFishing _ e più cercava di scacciare via quel pensiero per prendere sonno, più gli si insediava in testa.   
  
Non aveva pensato ad altro per tutto il tempo, persino al mattino quel ragazzo era stato il suo primo pensiero, non appena aveva aperto gli occhi dopo il suono della sveglia.   
  
Si sentiva a tratti in grado di toccare il cielo con un dito e a tratti di sprofondare nel disagio perché quel chiodo fisso era su un tizio la quale non aveva mai visto né il viso, né mai sentito.   
  
Erano solo un mucchio di parole scritte in chat che erano state in grado di coinvolgerlo molto più di altri esseri umani in carne ed ossa.   
  
A quel pensiero, sentì lo stomaco contrarsi ma cercò di fingere che andasse tutto bene, quando il professore aprì le foto dal PC e sorrise.   
  
"Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro", rispose il Docente, iniziando con entusiasmo ma professionalità a commentare luci e ombre, vividezza e saturazione, angolazioni e tutto ciò che per lui era perfetto in quegli scatti.   
  
Aveva delle idee chiare sulla copertina e sulle foto che voleva inserire nell'articolo e, ben presto, le descrisse anche a Prompto.   
  
Difatti il giovane rimase ad ascoltarlo cercando di contenere l’entusiasmo, sollevato di aver centrato il punto e di aver fatto qualcosa che il Professore aveva apprezzato così tanto.   
  
Così cercarono qualche ulteriore idea per la copertina, decidendo infine di utilizzare la foto dove Noctis guardava lontano dalla camera e puntare sui toni grigi, accentuando però il colore degli occhi aggiungendo della saturazione in più.    
  
Infine, il Professor Dorden decise che la foto dove sorrideva e si guardavano sarebbe stata inserita al lato dell’articolo, a colori, perché l’aveva definita meno macchinosa, sicuramente più umana e questo avrebbe reso l’idea del gesto che il capo della  _ Lucis Spa _ aveva fatto per la struttura universitaria.   
  
Prompto si chiese se questo non avrebbe messo in imbarazzo Noctis, il quale gli aveva dato l’idea di non amare molto l’essere esposto a quel modo ma dopotutto si trattava di un articolo. Avrebbe fatto parlare di loro per qualche tempo, poi come sempre, tutti se ne sarebbero dimenticati passando al gossip successivo.   
  
"Hai fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro ragazzo. Queste foto potresti aggiungerle anche al tuo portfolio", aggiunse il docente, riportando Prompto al presente, lontano dai suoi pensieri.   
  
“Lo farò sicuramente!”, rispose, annuendo raggiante, poi un urlo interiore gli ricordò che non lo aveva nemmeno iniziato, quell’accidenti di portfolio e avrebbe dovuto consegnarlo a fine anno, cercando di spaziare tra gli stili fotografici e, soprattutto, scegliendo un tema principale.   
  
Così, col panico nel cuore, pensò:  _ “Merda, il portfolio… avrei dovuto iniziarlo tipo un mese fa” _ , e represse l’istinto di schiaffarsi una mano sulla faccia dandosi dello stupido, poi si sentì più sollevato quando gli balenò in testa l’idea di chiedere ad Aranea di fargli da modella.   
  
Non avrebbe mai potuto dire di no, era la sua migliore amica e poi gli bastava sbatacchiare le ciglia un paio di volte solo per non darle modo di rifiutare.   
  
"Ti farò avere in anteprima la copia dell'articolo quando i ragazzi del giornale avranno finito di scriverlo", lo rassicurò il Professore prima di permettergli di lasciare l'ufficio per andare a lezione.   
  
   


* * *

   
  
L’inizio delle lezioni era imminente, ma Prompto avrebbe potuto godersi qualche momento di relax nel grande androne della facoltà, dove molti studenti era raggruppati e chiacchieravano o ripassavano le lezioni.   
  
Decise di sedersi al margine della fontana rotonda che campeggiava proprio al centro e, tirando fuori una barretta di cioccolato, gli diede un morso e, alzando distrattamente lo sguardo, vide Aranea fare la sua assonnata entrata nell’edificio, e alzò una mano sventolando per attirare la sua attenzione.   
  
La giovane donna lo individuò subito e lo raggiunse stiracchiandosi. Aveva fatto il turno di notte al bar ed era palesemente esausta. Probabilmente si sarebbe addormentata durante le lezioni.   
  
Prompto le sorrise, poi tamburelló una manina vicino al suo posto per invitarla a sedersi e disse: “Buongiorno  _ Principessa _ . Dormito bene? Sembri uno zombie!”.   
  
"Parla piano, se no questo zombie ti uccide", mugugnò lei.   
  
“Uffa, come sei scorbutica. Io invece sono decisamente di buon umore! Il set ieri è andato alla grande, il Professor Dorden ha scelto di usare una foto per la copertina e una per l’articolo e non dovrò pensare a pagare nulla fino al prossimo mese. Ho addirittura fatto la spesa per l’intera settimana. Non è incredibile?”, disse, euforico, poi aggiunse: “ _ Cioccolata _ ?”, allungandole la barretta, con un sorriso a trentadue denti.   
  
Parte della cioccolata sparì subito nella bocca della giovane donna che, masticando, borbottò un: "Non avevo dubbi che sarebbe andato bene".   
  
“Io ovviamente avevo moltissimi dubbi sul fatto che potesse andare tutto per il meglio, ma dettagli! Comunque… a proposito del progetto, il Professore mi ha ricordato una cosa fondamentale: io non ho ancora iniziato il mio portfolio da presentare a fine anno, quindi mi chiedevo… se...”, si interruppe il giovane, cercando di capire se potesse essere quello il momento giusto per chiedere alla sua migliore amica di farle da modella per il set.   
  
"No", tagliò subito corto Aranea, "Ho gli esami e so quanto ci metti per scegliere le foto perfette".   
  
La giovane donna lo conosceva meglio di tutti e già sapeva di quel progetto e non intendeva farne parte. Le dispiace, era palese, ma tra lavoro e studio il tempo era tiranno.   
  
“M-ma”, boccheggió Prompto, preso alla sprovvista dal quel rifiuto categorico, senza che avesse nemmeno finito di parlare, “Ti giuro che non sarò così fiscale, sta volta. Eddai, Aranea! Si tratterebbe solo di qualche ora di set. Non farmi questo, per favore!”, piagnucoló, sbatacchiando poi gli occhietti nel tentativo di intenerita e convincerla a dirgli di sì. “Non conosco nessun altro a parte te, se mi dici di no a chi mi rivolgo?”.    
  
"Al tuo nuovo  _ amico _ , quello della  _ Lucis Spa _ ", propose lei in risposta, continuando a mangiare la barretta di cioccolato.   
  
Prompto sbuffò divertito sebbene lo avesse fatto con una punta di imbarazzo: "Ma che dici? Io e Noctis non siamo mica amici! Ti pare che posso andare da uno sconosciuto a cui ho fatto delle foto per una rivista e dirgli: _ ehi, ti va di posare per me? Sai, dovevo iniziare un lavoro mesi fa e sono in alto mare. Ora mi serve un disperato pronto a farsi fotografare, ci stai? _ Su Nea, sii un po' realista e... ti sei mangiata tutta la mia cioccolata?", piagnucoló, indicando con un ditino tremolante la carta che veniva stropicciata senza alcuna premura dalla ragazza.   
  
"Ti offro da bere ogni volta che vieni al bar, non lamentarti", ribatté Aranea, pizzicandogli il naso con il pollice e l'indice, "E ti concedo solo gli scatti mentre lavoro, ma non posso dedicarmi a te,  _ shortcake _ ".   
  
Prompto sospirò: “Purtroppo gli scatti a lavoro non sono adatti sta volta. Il tema che ho scelto per il portfolio prevede degli scatti un tantino elaborati. Mi serve qualcuno che sia in grado di esprimere col proprio corpo determinate emozioni e l’idea di base che avevo era quella di giocare con le luci in un ambiente completamente nero”, spiegò, mentre apriva i palmi delle mani di fronte a lui, cercando di esporre le sue intenzioni su quel progetto, poi fece ricadere le mani sulle cosce, sconsolato. “Non fa nulla, troverò una soluzione. Se proprio non ci sarà nessuno disposto ad aiutarmi mi autouseró come modello”, rise.   
  
"Mi dispiace tesoro, ma anche io sono con l'acqua alla gola", spiegò lei, massaggiandosi con una mano il collo.   
  
"Tranquilla", sorrise lui, battendosi un pugno sul petto, "Ci vuole ben altro per fermarmi.  Piuttosto, sei di turno anche stasera al bar? Sicura di farcela? Sembri davvero qualcuno che ha bisogno di una lunga dormita!".   
  
Aranea sospirò, scrollando le spalle. Era palesemente esausta e solo il suo sapiente uso di correttori e fondotinta riusciva a nascondere in parte la sua stanchezza.   
  
"Domani dormirò tutto il giorno. Questo è poco ma sicuro. Non preoccuparti,  _ shortcake _ ", gli donò un sorriso per rassicurarlo.   
  
"Sì, ma non strafare", la redarguí, sebbene di solito fosse lei quella che si preoccupava, ricambiando quel gesto, poi guardo l'orologio, scoprendo che era quasi ora di andare. "Entriamo?".   
  
La giovane donna assentì e poco dopo, insieme, si avviarono verso l'aula dove avrebbero tenuto la loro lezione in comune.   
  


**Note Finali:**  
**Miryel:** Quando io e Kurecchi abbiamo deciso di scrivere questa storia, di comune accordo (ahaha Accordo ahahah… giuro, la smetto), eravamo consapevoli dell’entusiasmo che entrambe ci avremmo messo nel portare avanti questo progetto ma, parlo anche a nome suo sapendo che la pensa come me, non credevamo potesse essere COSÌ tanto entusiasmante. Abbiamo iniziato pensando che questo potesse essere un semplice esperimento, infine abbiamo creato un mondo vero e proprio, con background ben precisi, a volte studiati sul momento che hanno reso questa fic più lunga ed elaborata di quanto potessimo credere persino noi due.  
Era il lontano 16 febbraio del 2018, quando fu scritto il primo paragrafo e ad oggi, il 5 maggio, siamo pronte a pubblicare il primo capitolo con immensa gioia e _DISAGIO_. Sì, disagio. Sentirete questa parola più di quanto possiate credere perché questa fic fonda le sue basi sul disagio e noi ne siamo completamente consapevoli.  
Era un esperimento, che ha funzionato, ci ha scoperte affini e questa fusione di stili e di idee così parallele, ha reso possibile questo progetto che noi ci auguriamo possa piacervi. Che dire, augurandomi che questo progetto vi abbia incuriositi, vi rimando al prossimo capitolo! Un baciozzo disagioso *w* *risata con voce doppia satanica*  
  
**Kurecchi:** Okay! Sono emozionata! Non so esattamente cosa dire se non che spero vivamente che questa fic vi piaccia tanto quando io ho amato scriverla insieme alla mia _collega_. Iniziare questo progetto è stato... illuminante oltre che interessante! Mi sono divertita dalla prima all'ultima ultima battuta e so, per quanto ho sclerato insieme a Miry, che questi sentimenti sono pienamente ricambiati XD  
Quindi niente, Miry ha già detto tutto quello che serve sapere** e vi auguro un buon viaggio con i prossimi capitoli!  
A presto *lancia amore e disagio*  
  
**Curiosità:** La storia è stata scritta interamente su una chat di Telegram e ognuna di noi ha mosso dei personaggi (Nel caso dei protagonisti, Miryel è Prompto e Kurecchi è Noctis, così giusto per buttarvela lì nel caso vi interessi XD). Veniva scritto un paragrafo da una e poi dall’altra; una perfetta catena di montaggio che ha portato, in modo ordinato, questa fic a vedere la luce ed è stato estremamente figo!

 **EXTRA DISAGIO!**  
Qui verranno raccolte alcune cavolate fatte da Kurecchi e Miryel durante la stesura della fic. Quindi... ecco a voi l'homepage di _**Chatctuar.eos**_  
  
[](https://i.imgur.com/MN5xqsG.png)  
_(Clicca per Ingrandire)_


	6. 6. Da Non Credere! La Vita Di Questi Ragazzi Cambia Dopo Aver Preso Il Caffè

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
**Character(s):** Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scientia, Aranea Highwind, Un po' tutti  
**Relationship(s):** M/M  
**Pairing:** Promptis  
**Rating:** SAFE  
**Warnings:** Alternative Universe (AU), Modern!AU  
**Genere:** Introspettivo, Fluff  
**Conteggio Parole:** 4440  
**Capitoli:** 6 su ??  


**Note Generali:**  
**1.** La fic è ambientata in una Eos Moderna dove non esiste la magia!  
**2.** Noctis in questa fic NON è un Principe, ma è il figlio dell'uomo più ricco di Lucis. Regis, infatti, è il presidente della società elettrica che illumina tutta Lucis. Prompto, invece, non è frutto di esperimenti ma è un semplice ragazzo che studia fotografia e che ha parecchi problemi finanziari.  
**3.** Per i nomi di alcuni siti/imprese/app/ecc ecc ci siamo ispirate a cose esistenti nel nostro mondo unite all'universo di Final Fantasy.  
**4.** La fic verrà aggiornata **settimanalmente**. Quindi aspettatevi un nuovo capitolo **ogni sabato**! 

**Capitolo 6 -** Da Non Credere! La Vita Di Questi Ragazzi Cambia Dopo Aver Preso Il Caffè.

  
  
La verità era che Prompto non aveva la più pallida idea di chi rivolgersi per fare quei maledetti fotoset per il portfolio.    
  
Okay, una minuscola parte era dedicata agli scatti che aveva fatto alla famiglia Caelum, ma il resto?   
  
Era così convinto che Aranea gli avrebbe detto di sì, che ora si ritrovava nel bagno a darsi dello stupido per aver preso la cosa con tanta superficialità.   
  
Si diede una sciacquata alla faccia e ogni volta che riemergeva dal lavandino e si guardava allo specchio, non poteva fare a meno di scuotere la testa, avendocela a morte con se stesso.   
  
Era un lavoro lungo, che avrebbe dovuto davvero iniziare mesi prima, eppure gli era completamente passato di mente, forse anche per colpa di tutti quei problemi che lo avevano assalito senza dargli tregua.   
  
Avrebbe voluto tornare a casa e rilassarsi, magari mangiando di nuovo quei Cup Noodles che non sapevano di Noodles e parlare un po' con  _ KingOfFishing _ che, paradossalmente, era una compagnia così piacevole quasi da non poterne fare più a meno.   
  
Avrebbe voluto connettersi in quel momento, mandare al diavolo l'università per un attimo e dimenticare quel problema che aveva cercato di far sembrare minimo, almeno alla sua migliore amica, ma che invece era enorme e l'impeccabile svolgimento dello stesso avrebbe reso la sua strada un po’ più spianata, una volta laureato.   
  
“Ho bisogno di parlare con qualcuno di King's Knight…”, mormorò, rendendosi conto di averlo detto ad alta voce e arrossendo.   
  
Guardo l’orologio notando che mancava ancora troppo al suo appuntamento in chat. Quello di quella sera sarebbe stato il loro terzo incontro e Prompto non si capacitava di come potesse essere così piacevole e attesa una chiacchierata fatta in chat piuttosto che una fatta con qualcuno in carne ed ossa.   
  
Ormai quel tipo era nella sua testa, in ogni istante. Qualsiasi cosa gli succedeva gli veniva automatico pensare “ _ questa devo proprio raccontargliela _ ”, come se fosse stato qualcuno che lo stava aspettando in casa sua, pronto a dargli supporto nel caso fosse giù di morale.   
  
Beh, in un certo senso era così. Quel tipo lo vedeva in cam ed era un po’ come averlo in stanza con lui, e quel pensiero gli scaldava il petto.   
  
“Chissà se anche lui pensa lo stesso”, si chiese, prima di scuotere la testa e dirsi, a bassa voce, borbottando: “ _ Ma che accidenti sto dicendo!? _ ”, e uscì dal bagno, in disappunto con se stesso.   
  
Percorse qualche metro e decise di fermarsi alla macchinetta del caffè per prenderne uno e darsi magari una svegliata e fu in quel momento che, in mezzo ad un paio di persone intente ad armeggiare con l'erogatore delle bevande, vide Noctis in attesa del suo turno e si ricordò di dovergli dare la pen drive che, per fortuna, aveva messo nella borsa che aveva con sé, così lo raggiunse sorridendo.   
  
“Ehi, ciao!”, esclamò, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla per attirare la sua attenzione.   
  
Il ragazzo sussultò. Si fece quasi teso per quell'improvviso tocco sulla sua spalla, ma non appena i loro occhi si incontrarono, Noctis sembrò rilassarsi.   
  
"Ciao a te", rispose anche lui, con tono tranquillo.   
  
Prompto, felice di aver ricevuto un saluto piuttosto naturale dal ragazzo di fronte a sé, rispose, senza togliersi quel sorriso dalla faccia che gli era appena comparso: “Avevo in programma di prendere un caffè e ti ho visto, così mi è venuto in mente che dovevo darti la pen drive per tuo padre. Non ci incrociamo così spesso qui in facoltà, forse oggi era destino che te la consegnassi”, rise, poi infilò la mano nella borsa, smucinando un po’ e dopo aver tirato fuori una gomma da cancellare e un inalatore per il naso, finalmente trovò l’oggetto che stava cercando e lo cedetta a Noctis, dicendo: “Ecco dove si era nascosta la maledetta”.   
  
Il moretto aveva osservato tutta quella scena con un mezzo sorriso.   
  
"Grazie... mio padre ne sarà felice...", commentò, rigirando tra le dita la curiosa pendrive a forma di  _ chocobo _ che gli era stata data, "Domani te la riporto...".   
  
"Figurati, quando vuoi! Ho un milione e mezzo di pen drive in giro per casa. Pensa ne ho una anche a forma di Cactuar", rispose Prompto, facendogli poi segno di fare un passo avanti, quando finalmente la macchinetta delle bibite si liberò, invitandolo a prendere la sua.   
  
Noctis avanzò tranquillo, guardando con attenzione le varie bibite per poi scegliere con nonchalance un succo di frutta.   
  
"Ti offro qualcosa. Ebony oppure vuoi qualcos’altro?", chiese con gentilezza.   
  
Prompto rimase per qualche secondo spiazzato all’idea che lo studente più ricco dell’istituto gli avesse appena detto che voleva offrirgli qualcosa e cercò di capire se accettare senza batter ciglio potesse farlo passare per un maleducato oppure no. Non era proprio capace ad avere a che fare con altri esseri umani - a parte Aranea, ma lei gli riempiva i boccali di birra a tradimento, così rispose: “Un caffè normale andrà benissimo. L’Ebony è troppo forte per i miei gusti e se lo bevo fatico davvero molto a prendere sonno”, ammise, "Ti ringrazio, comunque".   
  
L'altro assentì e gli porse il bicchiere di caffè poco dopo, iniziando poi a sorseggiare la sua bevanda. Sembrava un po' a disagio, come se non fosse abituato a parlare con altre persone.   
  
"Anche per me l'Ebony è troppo forte", ammise, forse per cercare di fare un po' di discussione ed evitare che calasse un imbarazzante silenzio.   
  
Prompto gli fece cenno di spostarsi da lì e andarono a poggiarsi contro una ringhiera che dava sul cortile.   
  
Per fortuna era quasi ora di pranzo e molti studenti che di solito occupavano lo spazio non era lì, quindi fu decisamente più semplice raggiungere quell’ubicazione.   
  
“È quasi insopportabile, specie quando ti lascia quel retrogusto allappato sulla lingua”, rispose Prompto, con una smorfia, poi sorseggiò un po’ di caffè e notando nel mentre che Noctis era rilassato ma al tempo stesso non del tutto a suo agio, così disse cercando di coinvolgerlo: “Il fotoset è andato bene, sai? Il Professore è stato entusiasta del risultato e presto uscirà la rivista. In caso, se ti servisse averne una copia, te la potrei prendere io non appena uscirà così non rischierete di perderla, siccome hanno un numero molto limitato di stampe”, propose, con gentilezza.   
  
Noctis sbuffò una mezza risata.   
  
"Mio padre ti ringrazierà di sicuro per questo", rispose, "Preparati a ricevere un cesto di ringraziamento a casa da parte sua".   
  
“Non sto facendo nulla di che, davvero! Sono molto felice che il risultato sia stato apprezzato, sia da voi che dal Professore e sinceramente mi basta questo… sapessi che autostima bassa che mi ritrovo, quindi certe soddisfazioni valgono più di qualsiasi regalo”, ammise, poi abbassò lo sguardo, rendendosi conto di quanto era suonata sentimentale quella frase e ebbe un attimo paura di aver aperto troppo quella porta che lo separava dal mondo e di cui aveva così paura, “Lo faccio volentieri, credimi”.   
  
L'altro annuì incerto, finendo il suo succo di frutta.   
  
"Grazie... davvero. Anche per esserti avvicinato intendo, e per il ritratto di ieri".   
  
Prompto riuscì a leggere in quelle parole una difficile esternazione dei sentimenti e sebbene non fosse stato semplice per Noctis dire una cosa del genere, si sentì in dovere di non far crollare quella conversazione solo perché quello sforzo poi sarebbe stato vano.   
  
Era difficile anche per lui riuscire a sostenere una conversazione in modo normale, ma tra i due era sicuramente quello più idoneo a chiacchierare anche se questo non voleva dire che fosse capace a sostenere un discorso normale senza provare disagio.   
  
Comunque si ricordò del momento in cui, il giorno prima, avevano iniziato a parlare dei loro migliori amici e di come le cose, piano piano, sembravano aver preso una strada meno ripida, quasi naturale.   
  
“Senti, Noctis”, esordì, poi si grattò la testa, cercando di trovare il coraggio per esternare anche lui quello che sentiva, “So che può sembrare strano ma anche io non sono molto bravo a relazionarmi e fatico moltissimo a farmi degli amici ma… se mi sono avvicinato è solo perché, in qualche modo, ieri mi sono sentito a mio agio con te, non è stato tanto difficile farlo”, ammise, senza però riuscire a guardarlo.   
  
Era difficile, tanto difficile ma era così felice di averlo detto, che quasi si sentì più leggero.   
  
"Neanche io sono bravo a relazionarmi, e te ne sei accorto. E... non è male parlare con te", ammise Noctis, “E mi fa piacere, parlare con qualcuno che non sia mio padre o Ignis", aggiunse.   
  
Prompto si sentì decisamente più sollevato a sapere che la cosa fosse reciproca e che quel suo discorso, pur non avendo fruttato una risposta molto articolata, aveva comunque avuto un risvolto positivo e così, dato che non aveva idea di come si cominciasse un’amicizia, visto che con Aranea era nata e basta, senza nemmeno che se ne accorgesse, decise di fargli una proposta che avrebbe unito l’utile al dilettevole.   
  
“I-io… stavo pensando una cosa”, esordì, e cercò di non interrompersi o avrebbe di certo perso il coraggio di dirlo, “Dovrei fare dei set per il portfolio di fine anno e… mi chiedevo se magari non ti andasse di aiutarmi. avremmo la possibilità di passare del tempo lontano da altre persone e magari parlando potrebbero uscire fuori alcuni argomenti in comune. Insomma, io non saprei proprio che altro fare ma… la mia è solo una proposta, sei libero di accettare o meno”.   
  
Noctis aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso da quell’offerta.   
  
"Sei sicuro di volere proprio me come aiutante? Capisco ben poco di fotografia", rispose senza però rifiutare, sembrava più che altro preoccupato per l'aiuto che avrebbe potuto dare all'altro.   
  
Prompto si sentì sollevato da quella risposta che non era ancora un sì, ma almeno non era nemmeno un no, così sorrise raggiante e, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, rispose: “Non preoccuparti, mi darai una mano con le attrezzature. In caso puoi anche stare vicino a me e farmi compagnia. Voglio solo… trovare un modo per socializzare, sento che se non ci provo potrei pentirmene. Per una volta sono sicuro che potrei riuscirci, non so se per te è lo stesso”, disse ancora, provando così tanto imbarazzo che ebbe quasi paura che Noctis potesse ridergli in faccia e andare via, dandogli del pazzo.   
  
"Allora... affare fatto", rispose l'altro ragazzo dopo un breve momento di esitazione.   
  
“D-dici sul serio? Non trovi che la mia sia una richiesta da paz- non ci credo, per un attimo ho pensato potessi andartene via e sparire per sempre”, disse, tirando un sospiro di sollievo, “Allora… in caso domani posso chiedere al Professor Caligo se può darmi una stanza per allestire il set e se mi dirà di sì posso farti sapere l’orario quindi, non so, potremmo scambiarci i numeri di telefono se ti va”, propose, sentendosi sempre più un essere umano invadente e fuori luogo, incapace di comprendere quando fermarsi e quando no ed ora come ora non sapeva che cosa accidenti stava facendo.   
  
"D'accordo", assentì Noctis, prendendo il cellulare per scambiare con Prompto il suo contatto. Sembrava sollevato, quasi emozionato, come se non fosse per niente abituato a quelle situazioni... il che non era neanche tanto lontano dalla realtà.   
  
Così si scambiarono i rispettivi numeri di telefono e Prompto sentì di aver salito un gradino fondamenta della scala dell’evoluzione umana, quello dei rapporti umani che proprio gli mancava.   
  
“Bene!”, esclamò, euforico, senza riuscire a trattenere quella parte di sé così difficile da contenere una volta tirata fuori ma che quasi non aveva nemmeno paura di mostrare al ragazzo di fronte a sé, “Direi che è andata bene, ci siamo scambiati i numeri, abbiamo dei buoni propositi per i prossimi giorni. Insomma, sono… molto fiducioso”, disse, annuendo più per convincere se stesso che Noctis.   
  
"Diciamo che lo sono anche io", rispose l'altro dandogli una leggera pacca sulla spalla, come se lentamente si stesse abituando a quell'idea.   
  
Prompto contraccambio con la stessa moneta, sollevato che avesse azzardato anche lui un gesto così confidenziale; significava che dopotutto non gli stava dando corda e basta così sorrise gagliardo e guardò l'orologio, e la sua espressione si tramutò in pura delusione: "Ah, cavolo. Sono in ritardo per la lezione di Storia della Fotografia. M-mi dispiace molto, devo andare", disse, dispiaciuto.   
  
"Hai il mio numero, ci sentiamo lì", ribatté Noctis, tranquillo.   
  
Il biondino annuì: “Bene, d’accordo! Allora ci sentiamo, eh? Anche tu hai il mio numero”, gli ricordó, poi alzò una mano per salutarlo e quando Noctis ricambiò, corse via, sentendosi un po’ più vicino all’essere una persona normale in grado di fare cose normali, ed era una cosa che non aveva mai provato prima di allora.   


* * *

  
  
Noctis rimase fermo ad osservarlo, con la mano sollevata come un perfetto idiota poi, riprendendosi, decide di allontanarsi a sua volta.   
  
Era stato stranamente piacevole chiacchierare con Prompto. Non era abituato a parlare così tanto con uno sconosciuto, almeno non di persona visto che per due notti consecutive aveva chiacchierato con  _ RideMyChocobo69 _ . Forse, era proprio la sicurezza che stava acquistando proprio grazie a quell'altro ragazzo così simile a lui.   
  
Scosse il capo perché non era il momento adatto per soffermarsi a pensare all'altro giovane, e cercò invece di concentrarsi sul presente e sulle ultime lezioni che doveva seguire.   
  
Fortunatamente quelle poche ore trascorsero in fretta e, avviandosi verso l'uscita, si fece coraggio per mandare a Prompto un messaggio. Non sapeva neanche perché, ma aveva la certezza che almeno per quella volta doveva essere lui a fare la prima mossa. In fondo, era stato Prompto il primo ad avvicinarsi e spettava a Noctis dimostrargli che gli interessava continuare a conoscerlo.   
  
_ \- Ehi. Ho finito le lezioni. Per poco non mi addormentavo. Tu? Hai notizie per il progetto?-. _   
  
Rilesse più volte quelle semplici frasi poi, stringendo le labbra, premette invio. Pochi secondi dopo, sulla chat di Lucisgram, comparve la scritta ‘ _ Prompto sta scrivendo… _ ’ e, come se avesse scritto alla velocità della luce, arrivò il messaggio, che diceva:   
  
_ \- Ehi, ho finito anche io! Ho parlato col Professor Caligo e mi ha detto che ha un’aula disponibile per il set ogni giorno dalle due in poi. Io domani ho buco subito dopo pranzo, se non hai problemi, potremmo fare alle tre. Che ne pensi? -. _   
  
Noctis si dovette fermare per leggere il messaggio riprendendo poi a camminare mentre rispondeva.   
  
_ \- Alle tre va benissimo- _ , scrisse. Era una sorta di appuntamento, non si era mai sentito così  _ 'occupato' _ , tra Prompto e il ragazzo della chat. Era strano ma piacevole.   
  
_ \- Grandioso! Ci vediamo di fronte alla fontana qualche minuto prima, okay?- _ , rispose l’altro, inviando poi uno sticker di un Chocobo che saltellava allegro.    
  
Noctis fu quasi sul punto di rispondere ma i suoi occhi vennero attratti da un’ormai familiare testa bionda non lontana da lui. Gli sembrava un po' stupido continuare a messaggiare con il ragazzo lì, quindi gli scrisse solo un  _ "girati" _ , aumentando poi un poco il passo per raggiungerlo.   
  
Prompto difatti alzò la testa dal telefono e si voltò. Non appena i loro sguardi si incrociano alzò una mano per sventolarla con entusiasmo mentre un sorriso a trentadue denti gli si palesava sulla faccia e cominciò ad andargli incontro.   
  
Noctis si sentì quasi contagiato da quel sorriso e, rimettendo il cellulare in tasca, affiancò l'altro.   
  
"Quindi... ciao", lo salutò imbarazzato.   
  
Prompto ridacchiò: “Ciao! Non credo di aver mai incrociato la stessa persona due volte nella stessa giornata specie in un posto affollato come l'università”, notò, poi si posò le mani sui fianchi, “Quindi hai finito anche tu. Stai andando a casa?”.   
  
"Neanche io credo di aver parlato con qualcuno in università per più di due volte", ribatté lui, "Comunque si, sto andando a casa... mi aspettano fuori in macchina. Tu?", domandò poi mentre si incamminavano lentamente verso l'uscita.   
  
“Anch’io ma a differenza tua prenderò un affollatissima autobus”, ridacchiò, “Per fortuna non devo nemmeno fermarmi a comprare la cena, questa sera. Il che è un gran bel sollievo”.   
  
Noctis ponderò per un momento se proporgli o meno un passaggio. Non aveva mai fatto niente di simile, quindi non era certo potesse farlo con una persona appena conosciuta senza apparire...  _ strano _ .   
  
"Io cercherò di convincere Ignis a lasciarmi mangiare i Cup Noodles. Sostiene che mi facciano male. Il suo ragazzo mangia solo quelli ed è una montagna di muscoli. Significherà qualcosa, no?".   
  
Il biondino strabuzzò gli occhi, in quella che fu un’espressione di pura sorpresa: “Cup Noodles? Io li amo. Se potessi mangerei solo quelli e molto probabilmente saranno la mia cena anche questa sera. Anche Aranea mi riprende sempre; dice che di questo passo mi giocherò il fegato”, borbottò, contrariato, sistemandosi meglio lo zaino sulla spalla, poi mentre uscivano dal portone della strutture universitaria li accolse, poco lontano, la ormai familiare automobile lussuosa e nera, dove il giovane autista con gli occhiali era poggiato, in attesa.   
  
“Quello è Ignis? E sta con un tipo tutti muscoli? A prima vista non lo facevo tipo da palestrati. Sembra uno preciso e calcolatore, impeccabile e anche bacchettone”, commentò Prompto, quando erano ancora abbastanza lontani e non poteva sentirlo.   
  
"Lo è infatti", assentì Noctis costringendosi poi a continuare con un: "E anche se Gladio è una montagna di muscoli... non è stupido. Non del tutto almeno. Ma non dirgli che te l'ho detto, okay?"   
  
Il viso di Prompto fu attraversato da un guizzo divertito e, posandosi un dito sulle labbra, rispose: “Saró muto come una tomba”, intanto che Ignis si staccava dall’auto per avvicinarsi un poco, con un sorriso furbastro, alzando una mano per salutarli.   
  
"Ignis...", lo salutò Noctis quando era ormai vicino, "Lui... è Prompto. Si è occupato del set fotografico di ieri...", spiegò facendo le dovute presentazioni.   
  
“ _ Oh! _ ”, esclamò il ragazzo con gli occhiali, stringendo la mano che Prompto gli aveva appena allungato, “Ho sentito parlare così tanto di te, ieri. Il signor Caelum e Noctis non hanno fatto altro che tessere le tue lodi, tanto che ero davvero curioso di conoscerti e di vedere i tuoi scatti. Io sono Ignis Scentia, comunque”.   
  
“Prompto Argentum”, mormorò lui, tornando ad essere il timido ragazzo non molto abituato a socializzare, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, a disagio. “Ho giusto consegnato a Noctis le foto, quindi immagino che potrai vederle quando vorrai, no?”, chiese, rivolgendo poi lo sguardo verso Noctis, come se chiederlo direttamente a lui potesse infondergli un poco più di sicurezza.   
  
Noctis in risposta annuì per poi rivolgersi a Ignis.   
  
"Domani... aiuterò Prompto in un progetto e... non ci sarà bisogno che tu venga a prendermi, okay?", aggiunse. Ricordandosi che poi, in privato, avrebbe dovuto dire a Ignis di non dire niente a suo padre per evitare che si facesse strane idee. Prompto poteva diventare uno dei suoi primi amici esterni alla cerchia familiare, ne era certo, e proprio per quel motivo non voleva rovinare niente.   
  
Non voleva pressioni né battutine, perché aveva paura di iniziare a vedere il biondino nel modo sbagliato o di allontanarsi da lui senza nemmeno conoscerlo solo per evitare i commenti di suo padre.   
  
“D’accordo, Noct. Nessun problema”, asserì il ragazzo, poi si rivolse di nuovo al fotografo, “Vuoi uno strappo a casa, Prompto?”, chiese.   
  
Il biondino boccheggiò, visibilmente non abituato a certe premure e, spostando lo sguardo da Ignis a Noctis un paio di volte, rispose: “I-io… so che… che  _ Villa Caelum _ è verso il centro della città, ed io a causa degli affitti bassi sono… insomma… più verso la periferia e non credo vi sia di strada. Comunque non preoccuparti, non ci vuole molto con i mezzi pubblici”, li rassicurò, abbozzando un debolissimo sorrise, forse a disagio nel fare quella confessione.   
  
"Per noi non è un problema... poi io vivo in un appartamento lontano dalla Villa...", rispose Noctis, grattandosi la nuca. Sperando di non sembrare troppo invadente o disperato.   
  
“Davvero?”, chiese Prompto, dando proprio l’impressione di non saperlo e, dopotutto, nemmeno il giorno prima era uscito fuori quel discorso. Il biondino parve molto più sollevato. “Okay! Insomma, se non vi è troppo disturbo, accetto volentieri…”, rispose, più sollevato, sebbene non avesse ancora abbandonato quell’espressione un po’ disagiata che aveva su da quando aveva conosciuto Ignis.   
  
"Nessun problema, vero Iggy?", chiese l'altro ragazzo, voltandosi verso Ignis. Già sapeva la risposta ma era certo che Prompto volesse sentirla con le sue orecchie.   
  
Difatti il ragazzo annuì, sorridendo con dolcezza, visibilmente intenerito da quel modo di fare così insicuro e, aprendo la portiera posteriore dell'auto, disse: "Dopo di voi, allora".    
  
"T-ti ringrazio, Ignis", rispose Prompto, prendendo posto e poco dopo Noctis lo affiancò. "Non sono mai stato in un'auto del genere. Soprattutto nei sedili posteriori come se fossi una specie di vip".   
  
Vivevano ovviamente su due mondi diversi e Noctis si prese quasi come missione il non farlo sentire a disagio, almeno non troppo.   
  
"Quindi... il progetto di domani. Che cosa è?", chiese, cercando di portare la discussione si un argomento più familiare per Prompto.   
  
Difatti il ragazzo sembrò entusiasta della domanda e, probabilmente dimenticando di essere nell’auto del figlio dell’uomo più ricco che conoscesse, rispose raggiante: “Il mio portfolio di fine anno è dedicato al corpo come forma di espressione. Il mio progetto è quello di fotografare un soggetto in una stanza completamente nera, dove l’unica cosa visibile è la persona, giocando con luci e ombre. Domani vorrei almeno organizzare il tutto, così che possa riuscire a concludere il lavoro il prima possibile con risultati un minimo soddisfacenti”, spiegò, “Lo so, è un progetto un po’ ambizioso, ma se voglio aprirmi qualche porta nel mondo della fotografia devo puntare molto in alto. Anzi, grazie per aver accettato di darmi una mano con l’allestimento”.   
  
L'altro annuì, affascinato dall'entusiasmo di Prompto. Sembrava quasi un vulcano in piena eruzione. Era energico e luminoso, caldo come il sole, ma la sua vera forza era nascosta all’interno.   
  
"Spero di... esserne in grado", rispose dopo qualche momento di incertezza.   
  
“Ehi, questa cosa la spero di più io, cioè di esserne in grado! Sono o non sono l’essere umano con meno autostima al mondo?”, esclamò il biondino, fingendosi indignato, poi rise e aggiunse: “Farai un ottimo lavoro, e comunque in caso ti licenzierò”, commentò infine, prendendolo in giro.   
  
Ignis, che li aveva ascoltati in silenzio per tutto quel tempo, li guardò dallo specchietto retrovisore con un sorrisetto e, prima di sorseggiare dell’Ebony da una lattina, disse: “Sta attento che non si addormenti, piuttosto. Poi è difficile svegliarlo”, si raccomandò scherzosamente e Prompto ridacchiò con una manina a coprirgli la bocca, forse cercando di non risultare troppo divertito da quella battuta.   
  
Noctis invece sbuffò, un po' imbarazzato. Trovava normale il venire preso un po’ in giro dai suoi amici come Ignis, ma non trovava piacevole che Prompto scoprisse in quel modo i suoi  _ piccoli difetti _ . Anche se, dalla reazione del biondino, trovò semplice convincersi che neanche quello avrebbe cambiato la considerazione dell’altro ragazzo nei suoi confronti.   
  
"Non esagerare. Non dormo così tanto... non sempre almeno", mugugnò di rimando.   
  
“Solo il necessario nei posti più impensabili”, rispose Ignis, poi continuò, ignorando il broncio di Noctis, “Così è un vero e proprio progetto per il futuro, quello di fare il fotografo. Da dove è nata questa passione, se posso chiedere”, disse, rivolto al biondino.   
  
“É una specie di ragione di vita. I miei genitori mi regalarono una macchinetta fotografica, quando andavo alle elementari e, non essendo molto bravo a socializzare, passavo tanto tempo da solo e trovavo una sorta di appagamento nel girare per la città e fare foto, così alla fine mi sono appassionato e con gli anni è diventata una vera e propria mania”, spiegò, con gli occhi velati di una leggerissima malinconia, “Quando sono riuscito ad entrare all'università delle Arti Visive non mi sembrava vero”, ammise.   
  
Noctis non poté non rimanere sorpreso dalla sincerità e tristezza di quelle spiegazioni, restando ancora più spiazzato nel rendersi conto di non essere poi così diverso da Prompto. Anche lui non era mai stato molto bravo nel socializzare e aveva sempre preferito attività come la pesca e i videogame che non lo costringessero a collaborare con altre persone.   
  
"Ti capisco...", mormorò infatti, mentre il biondino dava all’autista le ultime indicazioni per arrivare al suo appartamento.   
  
Ignis, seppur concentrato sulla strada, sembrò aver sentito quel commento, anche se detto così piano e gli lanciò un’occhiata velata di comprensione dallo specchietto retrovisore, poi disse: “I tuoi genitori devono essere molto orgogliosi dei tuoi risultati”, con un tono che sembrò atto a tirarlo un po' su di morale oltre che a cambiare un po’ discorso.   
  
Prompto aggrottò la fronte e, sospirando impercettibilmente, si voltò a guardare fuori dal finestrino: “Non… non saprei. Forse sì”, e si zittì.   
  
Ignis si lanciò un’occhiata con Noctis, che ricambiò, e poco dopo accostarono la macchina al marciapiede che dava sulla palazzina dove Prompto abitava.   
  
"Ci sentiamo quindi?", domandò Noctis, "Sia sul cellulare che per il progetto di domani...".   
  
Il biondino annuì e, caricandosi di tutta l’attrezzatura sulle spalle, si accinse di aprire la portiera della macchina per uscire: “Ci sentiamo più tardi, magari ti mando qualche altro dettaglio sul progetto”, disse, un po’ titubante, forse impaurito dalla possibilità di disturbare, “Nel frattempo vi ringrazio davvero tantissimo per il passaggio. Non sono mai arrivato a casa così presto dalle lezioni prima di oggi”.   
  
"Figurati!", rispose l'altro, guardando poi Ignis. Aveva notato lo sguardo di poco prima e sapeva che ne avrebbero parlato... e non era certo di sapere come affrontare la situazione.   
  
“Allora… a dopo. Buonasera anche a te Ignis e grazie ancora”, sorrise Prompto, e quando il ragazzo alla guida rispose: “È stato un piacere”, alzando una mano, scese e si avviò verso il portone di casa, non prima di aver girato su stesso per dare un’ultima occhiata alla macchina.   
  
Fu quando sparì dentro l’edificio, che Ignis tossi e, con pacatezza, disse: “Sembra un bravo ragazzo. Non… non nel senso che intenderebbe tuo padre,ovviamente”.   
  
"Ecco. Non insinuarlo neanche!", mugugnò Noctis, "Perché a mio padre piace già fin troppo...".   
  
“Lo sai che tuo padre lo fa per il tuo bene, e comunque non insinuavo nulla”, disse Ignis, ma dal tono di voce si capiva che stava mentendo e che in realtà era d'accordo con Regis. “Piuttosto, sembra un ragazzo sensibile, probabilmente non ha un buon rapporto con i genitori. Immagino che la reazione così schiva che ha avuto quando glieli ho nominati fosse per quello. Non credi?”.    
  
"Sì... siamo simili...", borbottò, guardando il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino. Sperava davvero di essergli utile o, quantomeno, di poter chiacchierare con lui tranquillamente e di stringerci amicizia. Era importante per lui riuscirci e sentiva di avere bisogno di un amico come Prompto. E mentre prendevano la strada di casa, Noctis non poté non lasciarsi travolgere da un nuovo pensiero, esaltato e carico di aspettativa.   
  
Erano successe così tante cose e non vedeva l'ora di raccontarle tutte a  _ RideMyChocobo69 _ .   
  
   


**Note Finali:**  
**Miryel:** Quando io e Kurecchi abbiamo deciso di scrivere questa storia, di comune accordo (ahaha Accordo ahahah… giuro, la smetto), eravamo consapevoli dell’entusiasmo che entrambe ci avremmo messo nel portare avanti questo progetto ma, parlo anche a nome suo sapendo che la pensa come me, non credevamo potesse essere COSÌ tanto entusiasmante. Abbiamo iniziato pensando che questo potesse essere un semplice esperimento, infine abbiamo creato un mondo vero e proprio, con background ben precisi, a volte studiati sul momento che hanno reso questa fic più lunga ed elaborata di quanto potessimo credere persino noi due.  
Era il lontano 16 febbraio del 2018, quando fu scritto il primo paragrafo e ad oggi, il 5 maggio, siamo pronte a pubblicare il primo capitolo con immensa gioia e _DISAGIO_. Sì, disagio. Sentirete questa parola più di quanto possiate credere perché questa fic fonda le sue basi sul disagio e noi ne siamo completamente consapevoli.  
Era un esperimento, che ha funzionato, ci ha scoperte affini e questa fusione di stili e di idee così parallele, ha reso possibile questo progetto che noi ci auguriamo possa piacervi. Che dire, augurandomi che questo progetto vi abbia incuriositi, vi rimando al prossimo capitolo! Un baciozzo disagioso *w* *risata con voce doppia satanica*  
  
**Kurecchi:** Okay! Sono emozionata! Non so esattamente cosa dire se non che spero vivamente che questa fic vi piaccia tanto quando io ho amato scriverla insieme alla mia _collega_. Iniziare questo progetto è stato... illuminante oltre che interessante! Mi sono divertita dalla prima all'ultima ultima battuta e so, per quanto ho sclerato insieme a Miry, che questi sentimenti sono pienamente ricambiati XD  
Quindi niente, Miry ha già detto tutto quello che serve sapere** e vi auguro un buon viaggio con i prossimi capitoli!  
A presto *lancia amore e disagio*  
  
**Curiosità:** La storia è stata scritta interamente su una chat di Telegram e ognuna di noi ha mosso dei personaggi (Nel caso dei protagonisti, Miryel è Prompto e Kurecchi è Noctis, così giusto per buttarvela lì nel caso vi interessi XD). Veniva scritto un paragrafo da una e poi dall’altra; una perfetta catena di montaggio che ha portato, in modo ordinato, questa fic a vedere la luce ed è stato estremamente figo!

 **EXTRA DISAGIO!**  
Qui verranno raccolte alcune cavolate fatte da Kurecchi e Miryel durante la stesura della fic. Quindi... ecco a voi l'homepage di _**Chatctuar.eos**_  
  
[](https://i.imgur.com/MN5xqsG.png)  
_(Clicca per Ingrandire)_


End file.
